La felicidad perdida
by Krista Kinomoto
Summary: El arrebato de la mayor ilusión de tu vida es demasiado para soportar. Sakura necesitará más amor y apoyo que nunca para sobrevivir a lo que se tiene que enfrentar.TERMINADO!
1. Capítulo 1

**Disclaimer:**Card Captor Sakura no me pertenece. En cambio, la historia si es origen de mi mente^^.

_**La felicidad perdida**_

Sakura caminaba paulatinamente por el parque pingüino sin rumbo fijo. Miles de lágrimas brotaban por sus ojos sin cesar. Su rostro y cuello estaban empapados, y sus ojos enrojecidos e hinchados de tanto llorar. Deseaba irse lejos, donde nadie la encontrara. Quería desaparecer. Aquello no podía estar pasándole a ella. En sus veintitrés años de vida, nunca había recibido una noticia como la que había recibido esa mañana. Una noticia que iba a dejarla durante el resto de su vida con el alma desgarrada. Se sentó en un banco, apoyó los codos en sus rodillas y se sostuvo la cabeza con las manos. Ese maldito dolor de cabeza que padecía desde hacía tres horas iba a acabar con ella. ¿Por qué tenía que estar pasando esto? Lo peor de todo no fue lo que supo esa mañana cuando fue a visitar al médico, sino lo que supo mucho después, cuando fue a su casa para desahogarse con su amable padre. No sabría decir, de donde salió en peor estado, si del médico o de la que antes era su casa. Lo único que sabía era que su estado empeoró cuando su padre le había confesado un secreto que llevaba ocultando desde hacía muchos años, desde que ella era una niña pequeña. Nunca iba a revelárselo, le había dicho su padre, porque sin duda sabía que ello le iba a destrozar el corazón, y lo último que quería Fujitaka Kinomoto era ver o hacer sufrir a su hija. Pero dadas las circunstancias, ya no podía seguir callando. Y además, ella tenía derecho a saberlo. Lo malo era que, tal y como había dicho su padre, conocer dicho secreto le había partido el corazón en un millón de pedazos. Se sentía traicionada. ¡Y por su propio padre! Por su propia familia mejor dicho, porque su hermano mayor también lo había sabido y ocultado durante todos esos años. Todos esos años ocultando esa verdad tan grande…Y ella se enteraba en el peor momento de todos: cuando era más feliz que nunca ¡porque iba a casarse, por el amor de Dios!

¿Cómo iba a decirle ahora a su prometido que no podían casarse? ¿Qué nunca serían felices por culpa de su incapacidad? Lo amaba tanto…y tenía que renunciar a él. Debía dejarlo marchar, por su bien. Por más doloroso que fuera, era lo mejor para ambos. Pero sobre todo para él, que merecía ser feliz. Y con ella nunca podría.

En menos de cuatro horas, esa misma mañana, su vida había sido completamente destruida. Su mayor ilusión era una fantasía imposible. Un sueño inalcanzable. Su felicidad estaba perdida.

Tras un buen rato con la mente en blanco, sus recuerdos la asaltaron y volvió al momento en que se despertó esa mañana, cuando empezó toda esa pesadilla.

**FLASBACK**

Sakura se despertó cuando sintió una cálida boca besándole los hombros y el cuello. Su columna fue invadida por un suave estremecimiento de placer. Una mano le acarició el vientre y la hizo volverse hacia el gran cuerpo que le daba calor a sus espaldas. Sonrió cuando al abrir sus ojos se encontró con un par de brillantes iris color ámbar.

_Mi amor…_murmuró mientras acariciaba con una mano la suave piel de la ancha espalda masculina.

_Por fin te despiertas, mi cerezo_ murmuró la más melodiosa voz masculina que Sakura había oído en su vida.

Ella dirigió su mano libre hacia el despeinado cabello color café que tanto amaba acariciar. Como siempre, sentía como si tomara contacto con la más fina de las sedas.

Su boca fue devorada por unos labios ansiosamente hambrientos, y, juraría que una mano juguetona estaba acariciándole los pechos. Ella se dejó querer. Hasta que la magia se rompió gracias a unas náuseas que a Sakura le vinieron de repente. Se apartó bruscamente de él, salió de la cama y corrió hacia el baño.

_ ¿Sakura?_ el hombre la siguió hasta llegar a la puerta del baño. Llamó suavemente con los nudillos_ Cariño, ¿estás bien?

No obtuvo respuesta, y eso empezó a preocuparlo bastante. Apoyó el oído sobre la puerta y la oyó vomitar.

_Por Dios, ¿Qué te pasa?_preguntó esta vez con impaciencia_ Voy a entrar.

_ ¡Ni se te ocurra, Shaoran!_le oyó decir a ella por fin. Pero no iba a acceder a su orden.

Shaoran entró al baño y no le hizo ninguna gracia lo que vio. Su novia estaba de rodillas, agarrándose a los bordes del inodoro y luchando por respirar tranquilamente. Tenía lágrimas en los ojos, el rostro más blanco que una sábana y… ¿ideas suyas o ella estaba temblando?

_Sakura_ Shaoran se arrodilló a su lado y le apartó unos cuantos mechones del rostro.

Ella apoyó la cabeza sobre uno de sus antebrazos. Todo le daba vueltas. Tosió fuertemente un par de veces.

_Shhh. Tranquila, cielo. Tranquila_ murmuró él acariciándole un brazo.

Cuando al fin se calmó, Shaoran la ayudó a incorporarse, la acercó al lavabo y tomó una toalla para mojarle la cara. Después de recibir el agua fresca en su rostro, ella se apresuró para lavarse los dientes.

_ ¿Estás mejor, pequeña?_ le preguntó Shaoran fijándose en su aún pálido rostro.

_Si. Pero estoy mareada.

_Te voy a llevar al médico.

_No hace falta. Se me pasará.

_No digas tonterías, Sakura. ¿Tienes idea del mal aspecto que tienes?

_ ¿Estoy fea?_ preguntó ella avergonzada. Ya tenía bastante con que la hubiera visto vomitando.

_Estás enferma, tonta_ trató de mantener la calma_ Te va a ver un médico quieras o no. A si que ahórrate las protestas.

_Por favor, Shaoran. Ya se me está pasando. De verdad. Seguramente me sentó mal algo que comí anoche.

_Prefiero no arriesgarme.

_Por favor _le rogó con voz cansada.

Shaoran la observó y, al parecer estaba recuperando color. Sin embargo aún la veía muy mal.

_Me tumbaré un rato y en poco tiempo estaré mejor. No te preocupes.

Shaoran la tomó en brazos y la llevó a la cama.

_Sigo pensando que deberías ir al médico, cariño_ insistió.

_Mi amor, ya estoy bien. Te lo prometo.

_Esta bien_ dijo tras un soltar un suspiro de exasperación. Luego cambió de tema_ Hoy tengo un par de reuniones muy importantes. Pero en la tarde estoy libre. De todos modos, si te pones mal otra vez, quiero saberlo. Que no tenga que enterarme por terceros, Sakura_ le advirtió con esa mirada que ella sabía muy bien que iba en serio.

_Esta bien, cariño_ le dijo ella sonriéndole dulcemente.

_Por suerte, hoy no trabajas. Así que te quedas en la cama, ¿de acuerdo?

Ella asintió con la cabeza. Aunque no hacía falta que se lo exigiera. Ella misma había tomado esa decisión desde que dejó de vomitar.

_Voy a ducharme, cielo. Debo estar en la oficina dentro de media hora_ dijo dirigiéndose al baño.

_Vale, mi amor.

Shaoran se duchó y se vistió en tiempo récord, y tras tomarse un café, se despidió con un cariñoso beso en los labios y se fue.

Una hora después, Sakura se despertó de la pequeña cabezada que echó y comprobó que ya se sentía bien. Los mareos y las náuseas se habían ido. Se levantó cuidadosamente y se dirigió a la cocina. Se dispuso a desayunar un vaso de leche y un par de galletas, pero apenas captó el olor de los alimentos, sintió como unas nuevas náuseas empezaban a revolverle el estómago, por lo que descartó inmediatamente la idea del desayuno. Al hojear su agenda se encontró con la sorpresa de que esa mañana tenía cita con el ginecólogo a las doce y media. Lo había olvidado por completo. Y ella se había negado a ir al médico cuando Shaoran se lo exigió. Que gracia.

Sakura aparcó en el parking del centro médico y se dirigió al consultorio de su médico.

_Por favor, tome asiento, señorita Kinomoto_ le ofreció el doctor.

_Gracias_ dijo ella sentándose frente al buró.

_Bien, señorita Kinomoto. La revisión de hoy ha ido estupendamente. Todo marcha perfectamente. _la cordial sonrisa del médico fue de repente sustituida por una expresión triste_ Lamentablemente, tengo que anunciarle algo que no le va a gustar nada.

_ ¿Qué ocurre doctor? ¿Algo va mal?_Sakura sintió su corazón latir con fuerza. ¿Estaría enferma? ¿Algo que estuviera relacionado con los males matutinos?

_Esto, en principio, no estaba previsto para hoy. Pero ayer me dieron los resultados de los últimos exámenes que se le aplicaron, y bueno, ya que está aquí…

Hubo un largo silencio que ella se encargó de romper.

_ ¿Mis exámenes revelan algo malo?

Silencio.

_ ¿Estoy enferma? ¿Tengo algo grave? Doctor, por favor, dígame lo que sea_ pidió Sakura dominada por el pánico.

El hombre suspiró.

_Antes respóndame a una pregunta, señorita Kinomoto. ¿Ha pensado usted ser madre algún día?

La pregunta cogió de sorpresa a Sakura.

_Claro que sí, doctor. Es más, puede que ya no espere mucho para ello. Voy a casarme muy pronto.

_Oh, pues felicidades.

_Gracias. Pero, ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con lo que usted tiene que decirme?

_Tiene mucho que ver, señorita Kinomoto. Verá…usted…bueno…

Sakura estaba hecha un manojo de nervios. Tenía miedo. Se trataba de algo muy grave, porque de no ser así ¿por qué a su médico le estaba costando tanto trabajo decirlo?

_Doctor, por favor, hable_ le exigió ella impaciente.

_Lo siento mucho, señorita Kinomoto. Pero usted no puede tener hijos.

El tiempo se congeló y el aire le empezó a faltar en los pulmones. ¿Que había dicho? Tenía que haber oído mal.

_Doctor…_murmuró Sakura con la voz entrecortada. Se había puesto pálida_ ¿Qué es lo que acaba de decir?

_Lo que ha oído, señorita Kinomoto_ respondió el médico con tristeza_ No hay muchas posibilidades de que usted conciba un hijo.

_Pero…pero…_no podía respirar_ ¡¿Pero por qué no, doctor?_chilló empezando a llorar.

El hombre volvió a suspirar y se limitó a hablar con calma.

_Porque su matriz está destrozada_ dijo con pesar en la voz_ Y siendo así, no hay ninguna posibilidad de que usted pueda ser madre. Según sus exámenes, su matriz padece daños físicos producto de alguna caída o algún otro daño que haya sufrido. No me pregunte los motivos, porque los desconozco. Lo único que sé es que su matriz está en pésimas condiciones, y debido a ello, la propia matriz posee la incapacidad de albergar a un feto en su interior. Lo siento mucho, señorita. Pero usted no puede quedar embarazada.

**FIN DEL FLASBACK**

Sakura sollozó cada vez más fuerte sin poder evitarlo. Su llanto hacía eco en las distancias. Agradecía enormemente el hecho de que el parque estuviera desierto, porque si alguien la viera, seguro se acercaría para consolarla, y ella no quería tratar con nadie, y mucho menos con un desconocido.

Aún le costaba creer lo que el médico le había dicho. No podía con el peso de que, nunca cargaría a su bebé en sus brazos y además, tampoco le daría a Shaoran el hermoso regalo de convertirlo en padre. Un hijo era algo que ambos deseaban con todas sus fuerzas. Y por ella, no podían obtener esa dicha.

Para colmo de la mala suerte, tras eso, tuvo que recibir otro golpe igual de doloroso por parte de dos personas a la que siempre amó y en las que siempre había confiado: su padre y su hermano. Su propia familia le había apuñalado por la espalda. Aunque fue su padre fue el que le dijo todo, su hermano actuó igual que su padre, y eso lo hacia tan culpable como él. Había ido a su casa en busca de apoyo y consuelo por parte su amada familia, y eso fue lo último que acabó recibiendo. En su lugar, sólo encontró más dolor y más motivos para sufrir.

**FLASBACK**

_Por favor, Sakura. Cálmate, hija mía_ le suplicó Fujitaka Kinomoto abrazándola fuertemente mientras una lágrima escapaba por uno se sus ojos color marrón.

Pero Sakura no le hizo caso. Continuó llorando desconsoladamente en los brazos de su padre, descargando todo su dolor y su sufrimiento. Lloró, chilló, gimió…Y su padre se estaba muriendo del dolor.

Tras salir del centro médico, había ido a buscar a su padre, para desahogarse, para liberarse, para hablar con alguien. Porque lo necesitaba. Desesperadamente lo necesitaba. En el primer momento en que lo vio abriéndole la puerta, se echó a sus brazos y se lo contó todo mientras lloraba. Su padre se conmovió y la colmó de cariño, dándole todo su apoyo. Estaban en el salón, sentados en el sofá, y el té que Fujitaka le había preparado a su hija se estaba empezando a enfriar. Pero eso no importaba ni lo más mínimo.

_No llores más, hijita mía. Te vas a enfermar_ volvió a rogar Fujitaka.

_Ya lo estoy, papá. Ya estoy enferma_ sollozó ella_ Estoy enferma de dolor, de rabia, de coraje…yo…_lo abrazó más fuerte_ ¿cómo voy a decirle esto a Shaoran, papá?¿cómo puedo decirle a Shaoran que nunca podré darle los hijos que tanto deseamos los dos? Oh, papá. No soy capaz. No soy capaz de provocarle ese dolor.

_Lo se, hija mía. Lo se. Pero él tiene derecho a saberlo_ replicó Fujitaka_ Tú te vas a casar con él. Tú lo amas. Y él te ama. No puedes ocultarle algo como esto_ esto último lo dijo con un tono mucho más amargo.

_ Papá…_sollozó Sakura desconsoladamente.

_Sakura, hija mía_ susurró su padre.

_ ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me tiene que pasar esto?_se le entrecortaba la voz_ ¿por qué no puedo vivir la dicha de tener hijos? De ser mamá…_ hasta ese momento mantuvo la voz baja_ ¡¿Por qué mi matriz tiene que estar destrozada?

Sakura volvió a soltar un largo llanto y permaneció mucho rato así. Su padre no la soltaba, y con ella, compartía su dolor, y con ella, derramaba lágrimas de tristeza. Se sentía un impotente. Y un canalla. Debía decirle la verdad, no podía seguir callando. Su hija iba a odiarlo después de saber lo que tenía que decirle, pero tenía que decírselo. Ella merecía saber la verdad.

_Hija…_musitó el hombre_ Yo…yo te puedo decir por que.

Sakura alzó el rostro y miró a su padre confusa ¿Decirle que? ¿Qué sabía su padre?

_ ¿Cómo dices?

_Yo se la verdad de tu problema.

_ ¿Qué quieres decir?

_Sakura…_Fujitaka miró a su hija con miedo_ Yo te voy a decir porque te pasa esto. Pero antes de explicarte, quiero que sepas que te quiero. Te adoro. Tú eres la niña de mis ojos, lo más hermoso que me pasó en la vida y…

_Papá, basta, por favor _interrumpió Sakura_ Dime de una vez lo que sabes. Esta angustia me está matando.

Fujitaka suspiró pesadamente.

_Hija, ¿recuerdas la caída que sufriste cuando tenías doce años? ¿Aquella que sufriste accidentalmente en el parque de atracciones?

Sakura vaciló un momento. Y a los pocos segundos supo a que se refería su padre. Claro que lo recordaba. Ella tenía doce años y Touya, su hermano, diecisiete. Un sábado, por cortesía de Yukito, el mejor amigo de Touya, fue con ambos al parque de atracciones. Se lo pasaron divinamente, y a la hora de merendar, pararon en una cafetería de allí. Sakura se disculpó para ir al baño un momento y a la vuelta, fue cuando ocurrió todo. Un niño pequeño correteaba cerca sin mirar a donde iba y, llegó a interponerse en el camino de un camarero que cargaba una bandeja llena de copas de helado vacías. El camarero se apartó inmediatamente para no chocar contra el pequeño, pero a cambio, chocó contra Sakura empujándola hacia unas escaleras que ella tenía intención de bajar. Ella rodó escaleras abajo atrayendo la atención de todos los clientes de la cafetería. En cuanto llegó al final de las escaleras, tan sólo pudo observar durante unos segundos a Touya y a Yukito que corrían hacia ella gritando su nombre, antes de que su vista se oscureciera y su mente abandonara la realidad.

Sakura despertó postrada en una cama de hospital y con un gran dolor en el vientre. Su padre, su hermano y Yukito estaban con ella. Fujitaka lloró de la felicidad cuando vio a su hija despierta. Cuando ella preguntó que le había pasado, ellos le contaron lo de la caída y que Touya y Yukito la habían llevado al hospital apresuradamente. Yukito avisó a Fujitaka con su teléfono móvil mientras corría hacía el hospital junto a Touya, quién cargaba a Sakura en sus brazos. Había estado inconsciente durante ocho horas. Ya estaba fuera de peligro y al día siguiente le iban a dar el alta. Sakura juraría que todavía le ocultaban algo más, a juzgar por la tensa expresión de sus rostros, sin embargo no dijo nada. Prefirió olvidarse del tema, ya que lo había pasado muy mal.

_Si. Lo recuerdo_ dijo ella por fin después de un buen rato.

_Bueno_ empezó a decir Fujitaka con un nudo en la garganta_ Esa caída te causó una gran hemorragia y perdiste mucha sangre. Tuvieron que operarte rápidamente. Como estabas inconsciente no te enteraste de nada. Después de la operación, el médico encargado me aseguró que estabas fuera de peligro. Sin embargo, me pidió que lo acompañara a su consultorio porque necesitaba hablar conmigo.

A Sakura no le gustaba nada lo que veía en el rostro de su padre. En sus ojos marrones había tristeza, dolor y miedo.

_Continúa_ exigió.

_Una vez a solas, el médico me habló muy seriamente sobre tu accidente. Aunque ya estabas fuera de peligro, el accidente te había dejado una secuela.

_ ¿Una secuela?

_ Si. La gran hemorragia que sufriste fue porque el golpe te había dañado gravemente la matriz. En la operación trataron de salvártela. Hicieron todo lo posible, pero no pudieron hacer más de lo que hicieron._ bajó la cabeza y habló en voz baja_ Por un momento, los médicos temieron que tuvieran que extraerte la matriz…

Oh, Dios. Sakura se petrificó ante tal pensamiento. Por un par de segundos sintió que iba a desmayarse.

_Pero gracias a Dios, no tuvieron que hacerlo. Quedaste fuera de peligro, pero no pudieron hacer nada más. El médico me aseguró que podías llevar una vida normal y saludable. Pero que, debido a lo que ocurrió con tu matriz, había muy pocas posibilidades de que algún día tú…pudieras ser mamá.

Sakura pegó un grito desgarrador y reventó a llorar. Fujitaka sintió que le partía el corazón. Fue a tomarla entre sus brazos pero ella no se dejó. Lo miró con una mirada fulminante. Una mirada fría, vacía y amenazadora.

_ ¿Có-como pudiste?_preguntó ella apenas sin voz_ ¿cómo pudiste ocultarme una verdad tan grande?... ¡¿POR QUÉ, PAPÁ?_casi se le fue toda la voz con ese grito.

_Hijita, perdóname_ rogó Fujitaka llorando_ Perdóname, pero no fui capaz de darte una noticia tan horrible. No quería que sufrieras. Lo hice por tu felicidad, hija mía.

_ ¡Era demasiado, papá! Tenía derecho a saberlo_ chilló ella poniéndose en pie bruscamente_ Pero te lo callaste. Por Dios, papá ¡yo iba a casarme! Iba a casarme y formar una familia con el hombre de mi vida.

_Precisamente, cuando esa noche en la que tú y Shaoran nos invitaron a tu hermano y a mí a cenar para darnos la noticia de que él te había propuesto matrimonio, me aterroricé. Por eso, Touya casi se mata con Shaoran después de saber que os ibais a casar. Touya se creía que en cuanto Shaoran supiera lo de tu problema, él te rechazaría y te dejaría con el corazón destrozado. Tanto tu hermano como yo sabemos de sobra cuánto amas a ese muchacho.

_ ¿Touya?_no lo podía creer ¡su hermano también!_ ¿Touya también lo sabía?

Fujitaka asintió.

_Oh, Dios. No puede ser.

Sakura se derrumbó en un sillón, lejos de su padre, y se llevó las manos al rostro. Lloró descontroladamente. Tenía el corazón partido, el alma desgarrada, y la vida comenzaba a serle un infierno. Un castigo.

Fujitaka se acercó lentamente. Cuando estuvo frente a ella, se arrodilló y le tomó las manos.

_Perdóname, hijita mía_ le rogó desesperadamente_ Perdóname por no habértelo dicho antes. Pero no quería herirte…

_No debiste callarte_ insistió ella apartando las manos.

_Lo se. Lo se, hija mía. Ya lo se.

_No puede ser…_dijo ella antes de continuar llorando.

_ ¡Papá! ¿Estás en casa?

Era la voz de Touya. Sakura se levantó bruscamente y se dirigió a la entrada de la casa.

_ ¡Sakura! ¡Sakura, hija mía! _ la llamaba Fujitaka siguiéndola.

Pero ella no lo escuchaba. Llegó a la entrada y allí encaró a su hermano mayor.

_Sakura_ murmuró Touya sorprendido.

Sakura lo miraba con una mirada fría. En sus ojos color esmeralda se leía el enfado y el resentimiento, y de allí brotaban innumerables lágrimas.

_ ¿Sakura, que pasa? ¿Por qué estás llorando?_ él alargó el brazo para tocarla pero ella lo golpeó para impedir el contacto.

Touya se quedó atónito por la reacción de su hermanita. De la misma manera, Fujitaka, que lo había visto todo, no salía de su asombro.

_No me toques_ masculló Sakura con voz fría_ Sólo mírame bien, porque ésta será la última vez que me veas_ volteó a ver a su padre, que estaba petrificado en el recibidor_ Me veréis_ se corrigió.

Tras esas hirientes palabras, Sakura pasó por el lado de su hermano y salió a la calle. Tras cruzar la entrada, se alejó corriendo derramando más y más lágrimas, ignorando los gritos de su padre y de su hermano que la llamaban por su nombre.

**FIN DEL FLASBACK**

Sakura se pasó los dedos por ambos ojos para secarse las lágrimas y entonces fue conciente de que debía de tenerlos inyectados en sangre, porque de lo contrario, no le escocerían tanto. De repente sentía frío, mucho frío. Estaba temblando. Cuando alzó la cabeza cayó en la cuenta de que había empezado a llover. Ya estaba medio empapada y sus lágrimas se mezclaban con las gotas de lluvia que caían sobre su rostro. Pero no le importaba. Ya no le importaba nada, absolutamente nada. Su mundo estaba acabado, destruido, MUERTO.

Sakura volvió a dejar escapar más y más fuertes sollozos mientras hundía la cara entre sus manos. El sonido de su llanto se mezcló con el de los truenos que estallaban en el cielo gris, iluminando las oscuras profundidades del paisaje. Quería llorar, gritar, ¡DESPERTAR DE ESA HORRIBLE PESADILLA! Porque aquello no podía ser real. No podía. Dios, su novio, su familia, su felicidad, ¡TODO! Todo se acabó. Todo se había perdido.

Su felicidad estaba perdida.

¿Por qué una no se moría cuando más lo necesitaba? Pensaba Sakura mientras de deshacía en lágrimas.


	2. Capítulo 2

Capítulo 2

Shaoran conducía haciendo un impresionante esfuerzo para controlar la furia de los mil demonios que hacía que la sangre le hirviera en todas sus venas. Por cada minuto que corría, el tiempo empeoraba aún más, y la lluvia le dificultaba la vista a través del parabrisas, lo que lo ponía todavía de peor humor. Por más que lo intentaba, no era capaz de creer lo que le había dicho Touya.

**FLASBACK**

Shaoran hablaba profesionalmente frente a varios miembros de la dirección de su empresa, hasta que fue consiente de que al otro lado de la habitación, su secretaria y una de sus empleadas le hacían infinitas señas de que debía atenderlas inmediatamente. Con la paciencia colmada, Shaoran se disculpó con los miembros de la dirección y llegó hasta ambas mujeres en dos zancadas. Descargó muy mal genio sobre ambas por la interrupción, y ellas, aterrorizadas, le explicaron que la urgencia se debía a una exigente llamada por parte de su cuñado. Sin poderlo creer, Shaoran se encerró en su despacho y tomó el teléfono. Antes de hablar, respiró hondo y contó hasta diez. Mejor no empezar con gritos e insultos, como siempre acababa haciendo cuando se trataba de Touya.

_Shaoran Li.

_ ¡Demonios! ¡Por fin, mocoso!

Shaoran hizo un gran esfuerzo para no contestarle como, según él, era debido.

_Vaya, ¿a qué se debe tu amable llamada, cuñadito?_preguntó con ironía_ Que yo sepa, nunca he sido santo de tu devoción.

_ ¡Cállate, mocoso!_masculló Touya_ Y escucha muy bien lo que voy a decirte…

_En primer lugar, ¡Deja de llamarme mocoso, demonios!_rugió Shaoran interrumpiéndolo_ Además de no ser un apelativo muy cariñoso, a mis veintitrés años es mucho más que innecesario, cuñadito querido. Y en segundo lugar, si has llamado para molestarme y asegurarme de que tu hermana nunca se va a casar conmigo, como bien sueles hacer tan a menudo…te comunico querido Touya que, ¡has escogido el peor momento para hacerlo! estoy en medio de una reunión muy importante y no puedo perder el tiempo contigo. No tengo tiempo para aguantarte en estos momentos.

_ ¡Me importa un bledo tu estúpida reunión!_gritó Touya explotando de la impaciencia_ Y puedes quedarte tranquilo, o incluso sorprenderte, porque no te he llamado para nada de eso. Créeme, lo que menos me apetece en estos momentos es hablar contigo…

Shaoran masculló una palabrota en chino.

_ ¡Entonces, ¿para qué me llamas, diablos?_explotó.

_ ¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Te quieres callar y escucharme? ¡Te he llamado porque se trata de una verdadera emergencia, idiota!_ Touya soltó un gruñido_ ¿Acaso tu reunión es más importante que mi hermana?

Shaoran permaneció en silencio unos segundos. ¿Ocurría algo con Sakura? ¿Se habría puesto otra vez mal? A lo largo de toda la mañana no había podido olvidarse de lo mal que ella había amanecido.

_ ¿Qué pasa con Sakura?_preguntó preocupado y con voz más suave pero nerviosa.

_Ella está muy mal_ Touya habló con voz más tranquila _ Se ha enterado de cosas muy dolorosas y está sufriendo.

_ ¿Cómo dices? No te entiendo nada Touya.

_Yo no soy el indicado para darte explicaciones_ replicó su cuñado_ Ahora el problema es que Sakura anda perdida por Dios sabe donde. He ido a buscarla a vuestro departamento pero no está allí. Estuvo en la casa de mi padre y cuando yo llegue allí, ella se marchó corriendo y llorando después de mandarnos a mi padre y a mí al demonio.

_No me lo puedo creer.

_Pues es la verdad_ replicó Touya. Luego tomó aire para seguir hablando pacíficamente_ Mi hermana está perdida. Necesito que me ayudes a encontrarla. Mi padre está muriéndose de la angustia. Y yo también estoy muy preocupado. Con la única persona con la que querrá hablar eres tú. A mi padre y a mí no nos quiere ni ver. No me preguntes por que. Tan sólo ayúdame a encontrarla.

_Si. Si por supuesto enseguida salgo.

Shaoran colgó y se marchó de su despacho corriendo como si lo persiguiera el mismísimo demonio.

**FIN DEL FLASBACK**

Antes de irse de la oficina, Shaoran había irrumpido en la sala de reuniones declarando que la reunión se cancelaba, dejando atónitos a todos los reunidos.

Y en cuánto salió a la calle y vio que estaba diluviando, casi se le paró el corazón. Dios, la mujer que amaba estaba desaparecida ¡y encima con ese mal tiempo! Si no la encontraba pronto iba a volverse loco. Ya había ido a varios sitios donde Sakura solía ir muy a menudo, y no supo nada de ella. Se le ocurrió ir a buscarla a la casa de sus mejores amigos, pero pronto recordó que Tomoyo y Eriol estaban en un viaje de dos semanas a Inglaterra ¿Adonde podía ir ahora, demonios? Observó a través del borroso parabrisas y divisó el gran tobogán del pingüino. Shaoran maldijo su propia estupidez ¿Por qué no había ido al parque desde el principio? Sakura siempre iba hacia allí cuando estaba triste o necesitaba estar sola. Aparcó frente a la entrada y se adentró en el parque.

Sakura se abrazó tras soltar un fuerte estornudo. La idea de refugiarse bajo el tobogán del pingüino le había llegado un poco tarde. Estaba calada hasta los huesos, helada y tenía ganas de vomitar, otra vez. Hasta estaba sufriendo alucinaciones porque le había parecido oír a Shaoran gritando su nombre. Imposible, se dijo. Él estaba en la oficina.

_ ¡Sakuraaaa!... ¡Sakuraaaa!

Dios, estaba peor de lo que pensaba. No podía dejar de oír a Shaoran llamándola. Poco a poco se fue decayendo, estaba cerca de caer desmayada allí mismo, bajo el tobogán. No llegó a hacerlo porque un par de manos la asió por los brazos.

_ ¡Sakura! ¡Por Dios, Sakura!

Shaoran no podía creer que lo que veían sus ambarinos ojos fuese real. Sakura estaba empapada de la cabeza a los pies, tiritando y a punto de caer por la debilidad.

_Sh-Shaoran_ murmuró ella apenas sin voz.

_ ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?_le gritó el con furia.

Ella no respondió.

_Tonta_ masculló _ ¡¿tienes idea del susto que me has dado? ¡¿Lo preocupado que estaba?

Los gritos de Shaoran le daban dolor de cabeza. Alzó el rostro y lo miró. Estaba tan mojado como ella y en sus ojos podía leer el enfado y la preocupación.

_Shaoran, yo…

_ ¿Qué pasa contigo, Sakura? ¿A que viene todo esto?

_Yo…

No sabía que decir. Y los párpados le pasaban…

_Ni se te ocurra dormirte ahora, Sakura_ gruñó Shaoran.

Sakura ya no aguantaba más. Escondió la cara en su pecho y comenzó a llorar.

_Sakura…_susurró sin irritación.

_Shaoran_ sollozó_ Por favor, abrázame. Abrázame fuerte.

Él la estrechó fuertemente entre sus brazos ¿Pero qué diablos le pasaba? Se preguntaba una y otra vez. Estuvo varios minutos abrazándola, acariciándole la espalda y los brazos. Hasta que tras una rápida observación al alrededor, fue consiente de que aún estaban en la calle, empapados, refugiados bajo el tobogán y que deberían ir a casa inmediatamente. No tenía ni idea de cuanto tiempo llevaría Sakura allí y en esas condiciones, pero lo que si sabía era que ella estaba muy mal, y que podría ponerse peor. Bien, pues nada de eso. No iba a permitir que ella cogiera una neumonía. Se separó un poco e hizo ademán de incorporarse.

_Vamos, levántate. Vámonos a casa antes de que nos enfermemos.

Se subieron al coche e hicieron el viaje hasta el apartamento en absoluto silencio. Una vez allí, Shaoran se quitó el empapado abrigo y también le quitó a ella el suyo. Corrió a buscar toallas y a preparar un baño caliente. A Sakura le pesaba hasta el alma, no paraba de tambalearse y hasta estuvo a punto de caerse y hacerse daño cuando tropezó con la mesa. Shaoran masculló una palabrota y la tomó en brazos. La llevó hacia el dormitorio y la tumbó en la cama.

_No te duermas_ le advirtió al ver que se relajaba y cerraba los ojos.

Ella asintió y lo vio desaparecer en el cuarto de baño. Oyó el ruido del agua. Luego Shaoran volvió a aparecer. Estaba desnudo. Ella no lo comprendió y no se movió al ver que él se le acercaba.

_Tienes que quitarte estas malditas prendas mojadas_ le dijo mientras le desabrochaba los botones de la blusa_ Voy a desvestirte.

_De acuerdo_ dijo ella.

Cuando quedó desnuda, Shaoran la levantó de la cama y se dirigió al baño. Ella vio vapor por doquier.

_ ¿Qué estas haciendo, Shaoran?

_ ¿A ti que te parece?_gruñó_ Estás helada y necesitas un baño caliente.

_Sí. Me quedaré un rato tumbada aquí para entrar en calor.

_Si, eso harás. Pero en mis brazos.

Ella no discutió y se dejó hacer. Debería sentirse culpable por dejar que él la cuidase como a una inválida, pero no lo hizo. Se sentía bien en sus brazos, bajo su cuidado. Al tocar el agua caliente, Sakura se relajó.

—Esto es agradable —dijo.

— ¿Te sientes mejor?

—Sí —suspiró ella—. Pero no voy a permanecer aquí mucho tiempo.

— ¿Por qué?

—Me duele mucho la cabeza y me muero de sueño.

Él suspiró.

_Has cogido mucho frío y estás agotada.

_Sí.

Permanecieron callados por un breve momento mientras entraban en calor. Hasta que Shaoran se encargó de romper el silencio.

_ ¿Ahora si me vas a explicar que fue lo que pasó?

Él pudo sentir la tensión de su cuerpo. No obtuvo respuesta.

_Sakura…

_Shaoran_ dijo ella con voz tensa_ Por favor, no me preguntes nada. Te lo suplico. No quiero hablar.

Él suspiró con exasperación.

_Sakura_ su voz estaba cargada de impaciencia_ Tú me conoces. De nada te van a servir los ruegos. No esta vez_ hizo una pausa antes de continuar_ Aunque si te soy sincero, tal y como veo las cosas, pienso que debería dejar esto para más tarde o incluso para mañana. El problema es que no puedo. No te vas a librar.

_Por favor, Shaoran…

_Sakura_ la interrumpió él con voz dura_ No te voy a dejar en paz hasta que me expliques. Si te cuesta trabajo, haz un esfuerzo y háblame despacio. Pero lo que tenga que saber me lo vas a decir ahora mismo.

Dios, ¿qué podía hacer? No iba a ceder, ella lo sabía muy bien. Pero no estaba preparada para darle el gran golpe. Seguramente no lo estaría nunca. Ese último pensamiento le hizo gracia. ¿Alguna vez estaba una mujer preparada para matar del dolor al hombre de su vida? Ya no sabía ni que pensar…

_Estoy esperando Sakura_ gruñó Shaoran con verdadera y palpable impaciencia.

Ella dejó escapar un largo y pesado suspiro de exasperación.

_Sólo te diré una sola cosa, Shaoran_ contestó con un nudo en la garganta.

Nunca, ni aunque viviera mil veces, Shaoran Li llegaría siquiera a imaginarse que iba a oír alguna vez la respuesta que le dio su amada Sakura Kinomoto:

_No me casaré contigo.


	3. Capítulo 3

Capítulo 3

Shaoran no se movía ni un milímetro. Estaba tieso. Petrificado. Intentando asumir lo que había oído. O lo que creía haber oído. Si no fuera porque el agua de la bañera ya estaba caliente, el propio Shaoran habría logrado calentarla con el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo debido a la furia.

_Sakura_ gruñó con la voz cargada de furia. Sin poder evitarlo, empezó a estrujarla más de lo debido_ Has escogido un muy mal momento para gastarme una broma.

Ella no sabía si reír o llorar. O gritar, si acaso. Esa situación ya estaba empezando a cansarla de verdad.

_Shaoran_ trató de mantener la calma y giró el rostro para encararlo_ ¿crees que soy capaz de hacer una broma como esa? ¿Y te parece que en mi estado lo que más me apetece es jugar o bromear?

Claro que no. Él la conocía mejor de lo que se conocía ella misma. Vio en sus ojos color esmeralda que decía la verdad, y eso lo cabreaba infinitamente. Estaba tan tenso, esforzándose tanto para controlar sus emociones, que no se daba cuenta de que la estrujaba demasiado…

_Shaoran…_murmuró ella con un gesto de incomodidad en su rostro_ Me haces daño…

Shaoran reaccionó y aflojó la presión.

_Lo siento…_gruñó en voz baja.

Dios, estaba más que furioso, lo sabía muy bien. Pero ya no podía hacer nada. Ya había empezado y debía acabar. Sakura tomó aire antes de hablar. Pero él se adelantó:

_ ¿Por qué no te vas a casar conmigo, Sakura?

_Porque no podemos.

_ ¡¿Por qué no?_ preguntó ahora sin disimular su enojo_ ¡Basta ya, Sakura! ¡Acaba con este jueguito tuyo!

_ ¡NO ESTOY JUGUANDO!_explotó ella.

Dios, qué pesadilla. Ya no podía soportar más todo eso. Quería salir corriendo y huir de todo. Pero bien claro estaba que eso no sería posible. En primer lugar, porque Shaoran no la dejaría. Y en segundo lugar, porque en el fondo, ella tampoco deseaba realmente dejarlo a él. Lo amaba tanto. ¡Y ella no podía hacerlo feliz, maldita sea!

Sin contenerse más, se puso a llorar. Shaoran juró en chino y se movió para salir de la bañera. Se enrolló una toalla en las caderas y fue a sacarla a ella. La envolvió en una toalla, y la llevó a la cama. Sakura seguía sollozando. Se sentó frente a ella, la miró fijamente y antes de hablar, respiró hondo.

_Sakura_ habló con voz suave y le secó las lágrimas con los pulgares_ No llores, mi cielo. Siento haberte gritado. Pero no podía contenerme más.

_Yo…yo también…siento haberte gritado_ dijo ella entre llantos.

Shaoran tiró de ella y se la acomodó en el pecho. Sakura no puso ninguna objeción. Se dejó abrazar y, escondiendo el rostro en su pecho, continuó llorando. Sus lágrimas corrían por todo el pecho masculino, pero a Shaoran no le importaba. Le levantó el rostro con una mano y al ver que sus hermosos ojos verdes se habían convertido en dos profundos pozos, sintió que se le partía el corazón. Bajó la cabeza y la besó.

Todo comenzó con un beso dulce y cariñoso, y luego se transformó en algo pasional. Sakura no dejó de besar a Shaoran. Aunque fuera por última vez, necesitaba amarlo y sentirlo con ella. Dudaba infinitamente que tuviera la fuerza suficiente para soportar el hecho de que debía perderlo. Pero decidió abandonar esos pensamientos. En ese momento solo le importaba estar con él, amarlo y dejarse amar por él. Se dejó caer sobre la cama y Shaoran la siguió.

_Shaoran_ su estaba rota_ yo…

_Shhh, Sakura. Todo va a estar bien_ le susurró antes de besarla de nuevo.

Comenzaron a acariciarse lenta y apasionadamente, hasta que empezaron a explorarse mutuamente.

_Hazme olvidar, Shaoran_ rogó ella_ Aunque sea por unos minutos, sólo ayúdame a olvidar.

Era una verdadera tortura verla sufrir, pensó Shaoran mientras le acariciaba las húmedas mejillas. No soportaba verla así. Se sentía un impotente. Ella sufriendo y él sin poder ayudarla. Pero claro, eso era porque para empezar, estaba totalmente ignorante a la situación. ¿Por qué no le contaba lo que le pasaba? ¿Es que no confiaba en él? Ese pensamiento le dolía. Al fijar su chocolateada mirada en sus apagadas esmeraldas reaccionó de nuevo y la volvió a besar. No la presionaría más. Sería lo mejor. Le daría tiempo. Lo que fuera que le pasase era algo muy difícil de explicar, eso estaba claro. Pero cada vez que volvía a recordar el momento en el que le dijo que no se casaría con él…

_Shaoran_ susurró Sakura irrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

Él la besaba tiernamente, depositando besos por todo su rostro. Paulatinamente, le apartó la toalla que escondía la belleza de su cuerpo femenino. Se le empezó a hervir la sangre cuando observó sus pechos, su vientre, sus piernas, su feminidad…Estaba excitado, muy excitado. Dudaba mucho de que fuera capaz de controlarse por mucho más tiempo. Sakura estaba sonrojada, mostrando una expresión de lo más dulce en su rostro, y su sangre comenzaba a calentarse. Le acarició el pecho y los abdominales mientras él se sacaba su toalla de sus caderas. Ambos totalmente desnudos, se contemplaban admirablemente. Tanto en los iris ámbares como en los esmeralda se reflejaban la pasión y el deseo.

Shaoran se inclinó y la besó apasionadamente en la boca, explorando con su lengua la cavidad femenina. Movió los labios y bajó hasta su cuello, dejó rastros de besos por sus clavículas y sus hombros y llegó a la cumbre de sus pechos. El cuerpo de Sakura se sacudió y se acercó más al de Shaoran. Las caricias se intensificaron y Shaoran siguió bajando hasta su vientre. Y llegó el ansiado momento en que Shaoran poso su boca sobre su pequeña caverna, emitiendo un pequeño grito de placer.

Shaoran estaba fascinado de la forma en la que respondía Sakura a sus caricias, con pasión y entregándose completamente. Cada gesto, cada grito, cada estremecimiento de su cuerpo lo excitaba aún más. Sakura sentía que su corazón iba a estallar. Se sentía tan viva, tan excitada, tan amada…

Y cuando Shaoran la penetró, sintiendo el primer orgasmo, cómo Shaoran la llenaba con una sola embestida, se convenció de que estaba en el cielo y en el infierno a la vez. Ambos cuerpos estaban bañados en sudor. Shaoran comenzó con lentas embestidas, hasta que aceleró el ritmo cuando Sakura lo abrazó con sus piernas.

Hizo una mezcla de embestidas lentas y rápidas, provocando que de los labios de Sakura escaparan innumerables gritos de placer. Gritos entre los que podía oír vocalizar con dificultad su nombre, ruegos en los que pedía por más y más, y súplicas para no se detuviera. Tenía la cabeza echada hacia atrás, sus pechos impulsados hacia delante y sus uñas se clavaban en sus espalda. Toda esa imagen lo enloquecía, le hacía perder la cabeza. Y la siguiente imagen que vino después, no la olvidaría en su vida: con un verdadero grito de placer, Sakura llegó al clímax con lágrimas en sus ojos. Cuando él también llegó, segundos después de ella, se derrumbó encima de su pequeño cuerpo y le musitó dulcemente al oído:

_Te amo.

Su semen ardiente se derramó en su interior mientras ella lo abrazaba por el cuello llorando silenciosamente. Aquel había sido un momento mágico, inolvidable. Lo amaba. Él era lo mejor de su vida. Ahora si que no tenía ninguna duda de que el hecho de dejarlo la iba a matar por completo.

_Sakura_ la llamó Shaoran suavemente irrumpiendo sus pensamientos_ No sé que diablos te pasa, ni que te ha ocurrido con tu padre y con hermano y mucho menos porque no quieres casarte conmigo. Y eso me enfada muchísimo._ dijo con una voz rota. Luego suspiró_ Sin embargo, no te voy a presionar más. Sólo voy a dejarte bien clara una cosa.

Otra vez esa mirada. Esa mirada que Sakura no sabía describir con palabras, pero que si sabía que tenía un aura de seriedad indiscutible. Cada vez que hablaba con esa mirada en los ojos, lo que decía, lo decía completamente en serio y sin intención de cambiar de idea. Y eso la asustaba.

_Tienes terminantemente prohibido dejarme.

Sakura se quedó helada. No sabía que decir. Y aunque lo supiera, no era capaz de articular palabra.

_Tú me complementas, Sakura_ continuó Shaoran_ Gracias a ti tengo motivos para vivir, gracias a ti soy feliz, al igual que tú, gracias a mí, no lo puedes negar. Gracias a ti obtengo siempre el abrazo perfecto. Ese abrazo que nunca encontraré en otra que no seas tú. Entre nosotros existe un gran lazo, mi cerezo. Un gran lazo que nada ni nadie puede romper. Ni siquiera uno de nosotros mismos aunque quisiéramos. No es nada justo que me vengas con que no te vas a casar conmigo sabiendo que existe todo eso entre nosotros. Y mucho menos, sin encima darme una explicación de porque haces esto, de porque quieres que todo lo que hemos vivido y creado juntos se muera. No me hagas esto, Sakura. Te lo suplico_ hizo una pausa_ Por favor, mi amor. Por favor, confía en mí. No me dejes sólo. Vacío. No te vayas de mi lado.

Sakura lo abrazó fuertemente ahogando un grito de dolor y desesperación. Shaoran la estrechó entre sus brazos y le acarició el pelo tiernamente. Rodó con ella y la colocó sobre su pecho para acariciarle la espalda.

_Duerme, mi vida. Y no te preocupes por nada. Yo estoy contigo. Lo que sea que esté ocurriendo, lo superaremos juntos.

Que dolor, pensó Sakura. Dios, que infierno. Que castigo. Estaba en el límite de su resistencia. En cuestión de horas, su vida feliz, junto al hombre de su vida y con el que iba a casarse y formar una familia, se había evaporado y había sido sustituida por una vida basada en el dolor y en el sufrimiento debido a la pérdida del amor, el arrebato de ilusiones y deseos y secretos que rompieron otros lazos y estableció distancias con los seres más queridos de su vida.

Definitivamente, iba a sobrevivir durante muy poco tiempo debido a la pérdida de toda esa maravillosa felicidad, pensó mientras se rendía completamente a los brazos de Morfeo.

Una hora después, Shaoran despertó y lo primero que vio fue a Sakura acurrucada contra su pecho, durmiendo plácidamente. Parecía tranquila, inofensiva y frágil. Pero estaba tan bella como siempre. Recordó lo ocurrido antes de que cayeran dormidos y le dio un vuelco al corazón. No podía entender porque ella había cambiado de opinión respecto a sus planes si se le notaba perfectamente todo el amor que le tenía y que se le desprendía por cada poro de la piel. Lo demostró claramente cuando se entregó a él. Con cada beso, con cada caricia, cada grito, cada gemido…Ella lo amaba, de eso estaba completamente seguro. Entonces, ¿por qué no quería casarse con él si su amor era completamente correspondido? Ella era su vida. No quería perderla. ¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando, demonios? ¡¿QUÉ? Estaba desesperado. Soltó un pesado suspiro.

Necesitaba respuestas. Y las iba a tener, pensó mientras se levantaba cautelosamente de la cama para no despertar a Sakura. Si ella no iba a darle las explicaciones que él merecía, las obtendría él mismo por otros medios.

Se vistió en silencio y salió de puntillas del dormitorio. Al salir a la calle observó que era de noche. Mientras conducía echó una mirada a su reloj. Las nueve. Era muy tarde para hacer visitas, pero no le importaba. No estaba dispuesto a quedarse de brazos cruzados ante la situación por más tiempo y esperar las explicaciones que Sakura nunca le daría. La conocía muy bien. Aparcó y se dirigió a la puerta de la casa a la que pensaba visitar.

Fujitaka Kinomoto se paseaba por el salón como un león enjaulado. No podía parar de pensar en su hija. Quería llamarla, pero no se atrevía. Tenía miedo de que lo tratara otra vez como lo había echo esa mañana. ¿Estaría bien? ¿Shaoran la habría calmado?... ¿Había hablado con ella sobre su problema? Todas esas preguntas le rondaban la mente una y otra vez y le producían dolor de cabeza.

_Toma, papá_ le dijo su hijo extendiéndole una taza_ Este té te calmará un poco los nervios.

_Gracias, hijo_ dijo Fujitaka tomando un sorbo_ Dios mío, me muero de la angustia ¿cómo estará tu hermana?

_Desde que el mocoso me llamó diciendo que la había encontrado en el parque y que se la llevaba de vuelta al departamento de ambos no he vuelto a saber nada más de ella.

Fujitaka asintió. Al rato, volvió a hablar.

_Hay algo que no entiendo. ¿Sakura no le reclamó a Shaoran por haberte llamado diciéndote que la había encontrado? Estaba tan enojada que seguramente…

_No, papá_ lo interrumpió Touya_ Mi hermana no le dijo nada al mocoso. Porque no lo supo en ningún momento.

Fujitaka arqueó una ceja.

_No te entiendo, hijo.

_Cuando el mocoso me llamó, la tenía en el coche llevándola de vuelta al departamento. Y según me dijo, ella estaba tan despistada y tan sumida en sus pensamientos que ni se enteraba de que su noviecito estaba hablando conmigo por teléfono. Y yo le hice jurar al mocoso que no le mencionaría una sola palabra de esa llamada.

_Ya entiendo_ murmuró su padre antes de dar otro sorbo.

Segundos después oyeron el timbre.


	4. Capítulo 4

Capítulo 4

El sonido del teléfono despertó a Sakura. Se extrañó al encontrarse sola en la cama. ¿Y Shaoran? No oía el sonido del agua por lo que dedujo que no estaba en el baño. Todo estaba en silencio, salvo por el ruido del teléfono. Alargó la mano y lo descolgó. Antes de hablar se aclaró la garganta.

_ ¿Diga?

_Hola Sakura. Soy yo_ musitó una voz suave y alegre.

_ ¿Tomoyo?

_Si, Sakura ¿Cómo estás, querida amiga? Te he echado mucho de menos.

A Sakura se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. A pesar de su desgracia y su dolor, aún tenía a su mejor amiga. Y su mejor amigo, su esposo. Qué lastima que ambos estuvieran tan lejos en estos momentos que tanto los necesitaba, pensó con tristeza.

_Yo también te he echado mucho de menos, Tomoyo. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Y Eriol?

_Bien. Los dos estamos muy bien. Te llamaba para darte una buena noticia.

_ ¿Ah, si? ¿Y qué es?

_Eriol y yo regresamos a Japón mañana mismo.

_ ¿Cómo? Pero…pero vuestro regreso no estaba previsto hasta la próxima semana_ dijo Sakura extrañada.

_Si. Ya lo se. Pero, Eriol y yo nos pusimos de acuerdo en que ambos echamos mucho de menos Japón, a ustedes, mi familia…así que decidimos volver mañana.

Por primera vez en todo ese día, Sakura se puso feliz. Sus mejores amigos volvían, y ahora podría desahogarse y buscar consuelo en ellos. Para ella, Tomoyo era como una hermana, y su marido, Eriol, era una persona maravillosamente buena y amable, digno de absoluta confianza. Los quería muchísimo a los dos. Ellos serían su salvación. Sin poder evitarlo, derramó un par de lágrimas.

_Me alegro…mucho de que volváis otra vez_ intentó disimular sus sollozos.

_ ¿Sakura? ¿Qué te pasa? Te noto rara_ dijo Tomoyo.

_No. No, estoy bien Tomoyo_ dijo Sakura entre bajos sollozos.

_No te creo, Sakura_ replicó su amiga_ A ti te pasa algo. Yo lo se. Te conozco.

Tomoyo no era tonta. Y además la conocía de toda la vida, por eso sabía muy bien cuando mentía. Era igual o peor que Shaoran, difícil de engañar.

Shaoran, pensó soltando un suspiro. Volteó a ver su lugar vacío de la cama. No había aparecido en ningún momento. Así que no le extrañaría que no estuviera en el departamento. Miró el reloj. Las nueve y cuarto. Dios, ¿Dónde estaría a esas horas?

_ ¿Sakura? ¿Estás ahí?_ la llamó Tomoyo irrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

Ella reaccionó ante la voz de su amiga.

_Si. Si Tomoyo. Perdón_ se le escapó otro sollozo.

_Sakura_ dijo Tomoyo con voz conmovedora_ ¿Qué te pasa, amiga? Cuéntame. ¿Shaoran y tú pelearon?

_Ay, Tomoyo_ Sakura ya no ocultó su llanto_ No sabes lo que me paso.

_Sakura, cálmate, por favor. Cuéntame que te pasa. Discutiste con Shaoran. Es eso, ¿verdad?

_Tomoyo, yo…Shaoran y yo no…_los sollozos eran más fuertes y la dominaban por completo, impidiéndole hablar.

_ ¡Sakura, por Dios, dime que pasa! Me estas asustando_ estalló Tomoyo.

_Shaoran y yo no nos vamos a casar_ dijo al fin.

_ ¡¿QUÉEE?

_ ¿Qué demonios haces tu aquí, mocoso?_dijo Touya impresionado y malhumorado.

Parado en la puerta, Shaoran contó hasta diez antes de hablar. Esperaba que fuera su suegro el que le abriera la puerta. No contaba con encontrarse también a Touya. Estaba irritado y lo que menos le apetecía en esos momentos era tener que enfrentarse al insoportable de su cuñado. Sus ojos color chocolate lanzaban destellos amenazantes. Su cuñado pareció percatarse de ello ya que suavizó un poco su expresión de furia y sólo se limitó a mirarlo fijamente, controlando la tensión de su cuerpo.

_Mira Touya, te hablé completamente en serio esta mañana. Y creo que fui muy claro_ gruñó_ Deja de dirigirte a mí como mocoso, o acabaremos muy mal.

_ ¿Me estás amenazando?_ masculló Touya poniéndose a la defensiva.

_Te estoy advirtiendo, pero piensa lo que quieras_ respondió Shaoran.

A Touya no le dio tiempo a responderle porque una tercera voz masculina los interrumpió.

_Shaoran_ murmuró Fujitaka asomándose al recibidor_ ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Es Sakura?_preguntó poniéndose tenso_ ¿Le pasó algo a mi hija?

_No_ respondió Shaoran_ Ella está bien. Es por ella por lo que estoy aquí. He venido en busca de respuestas. Tenemos que hablar muy seriamente sobre Sakura.

Touya se puso más tenso aún. No le gustaba nada lo que había dicho Shaoran. Apretó tanto los puños que se le pusieron los nudillos blancos. Fujitaka miraba fijamente a Shaoran sin comprender.

_ ¿Puedo pasar?_preguntó Shaoran amablemente a su suegro.

_Si. Si, por supuesto. Adelante_ respondió Fujitaka extendiendo su brazo hacia el interior de la casa.

_ ¿Y por qué no hablamos rápidamente aquí en la puerta?_ replicó Touya sin disimular su aversión hacia Shaoran.

_Touya, por favor. No empieces_ lo regañó Fujitaka_ Se trata de tu hermana.

Aquellas palabras hicieron efecto, ya que Touya suavizó su expresión y la sustituyó por una mueca de preocupación.

_Además… querido cuñadito_ masculló Shaoran_ Lo que tenemos nos tomará bastante tiempo, y aquí afuera hace frío.

Touya maldijo por lo bajo y se apartó para que Shaoran pasara adentro.

Fujitaka le indicó que se sentara en el sofá, mientras el tomaba asiento en un sillón cercano. Touya se quedó de pie al lado de su padre.

_ ¿Cómo está mi hija, Shaoran?_le preguntó directamente Shaoran.

_Ella está bien, profesor. No tiene de qué preocuparse_ le respondió Shaoran formalmente. A sus cincuenta y dos años, Fujitaka Kinomoto aún ejercía su labor como profesor de la Universidad de Tomoeda, y se encontraba en muy buena forma. Tan sólo se le asomaban unas pequeñas entradas por sus sienes, unos cuantos reflejos plateados adornaban sus cabellos castaños y unas pocas arrugas eran visibles por los rabillos de sus ojos marrones. Shaoran le tenía mucho respeto y afecto por ser tan bueno y amable. Al contrario que el hijo, pensó mirando a Touya con decepción.

_Bueno. Entonces, ¿de que quieres hablar con respecto a Sakura?_preguntó Fujitaka preocupado.

Antes de que Shaoran pudiera hablar, su cuñado se le adelantó. Touya lo señaló con el índice y lo miró con unos ojos amenazantes.

_Antes de que digas nada, moco…

No pudo terminar la frase porque la fría y amenazante mirada de Shaoran llegó a dejarlo corto, y también captó la indirecta por el gesto de sus puños cerrados. Los presionaba tanto que hasta se le estaban blanqueando los nudillos. Touya tomó aire y le habló con una voz muy seria y dura.

_Te lo advierto, Li _ masculló_ Si a lo que has venido es a decirnos que no te vas a casar con mi hermana porque ella no podrá darte hijos nunca, te juro por Dios que te…

_ ¡¿QUÉ ES LO QUÉ HAS DICHO?_chilló Shaoran poniéndose en pie bruscamente.

El silencio absoluto llenó todo el gran salón.


	5. Capítulo 5

Capítulo 5

_No puede ser, Sakura_ dijo Tomoyo conteniendo el llanto que amenazaba por salir_ No me puedo creer lo que me estás diciendo. Tiene que ser mentira.

Ojala fuera realmente mentira, pensó Sakura llorando desconsoladamente.

_Yo daría mi vida con tal de que fuera mentira, Tomoyo_ sollozó Sakura_ Yo estaba tan feliz, tan ilusionada. Esperando impacientemente el día en que me casaría con Shaoran. Para ser felices juntos y formar nuestra propia familia…Ay, Tomoyo. Estoy destrozada. No podré ser mamá nunca.

_Oh, Sakura…

_No puedo casarme con Shaoran, Tomoyo.

_Pero ¿por qué no? ¿Él te ha dicho eso?_preguntó Tomoyo incrédula.

_No. Él no lo sabe todavía.

_ ¿Cómo? ¿Que no lo sabe? ¿Es que no se lo dijiste?

_Claro que no, Tomoyo. Eso lo destrozaría. Yo amo a Shaoran. Y lo último que haría en mi vida sería lastimarlo.

_Entonces, ¿por qué dices que no os vais a casar?

_Porque así lo he decidido yo.

_ ¿Estás de broma?_preguntó Tomoyo con grandísima incredulidad.

_No, no estoy de broma, Tomoyo. Es lo mejor.

_De eso nada_ replicó su amiga_ No es lo mejor, Sakura. Al contrario. Estás cometiendo un error.

Sakura suspiró antes de volver a hablar.

_Shaoran desea tener hijos algún día, Tomoyo. Y conmigo no podrá cumplir ese deseo.

_Pero él te ama, Sakura. Estoy segura de que ha Shaoran no le importará. Sería capaz de poner su amor por ti por encima de su deseo de ser padre.

_Puede. Pero yo no se lo voy a permitir_ replicó Sakura_ Shaoran merece ser feliz. Y para que eso sea posible debe alejarse de mí.

_Te equivocas, Sakura. Si se alejara de ti nunca seria feliz. Él te ama desesperadamente. Nunca aceptaría que tú lo dejases.

_Pues deberá aceptarlo_ insistió Sakura_ No podría soportar verlo infeliz por haber renunciado a su sueño con tal de estar conmigo. Me sentiría culpable por el resto de mi vida por haberlo obligado a estar conmigo a cambio de no tener hijos_ hizo una pausa y suspiró_ Shaoran es un hombre de familia. Por eso, debe olvidarse de mí y enamorarse de una mujer que pueda darle hijos y hacerlo feliz_ concluyó poniéndose a llorar.

_Sakura…_murmuró Tomoyo_ Por favor, no llores. Ya verás como las cosas se solucionan. Todo va ir bien. Shaoran aceptará esa dura realidad porque te ama.

_No, Tomoyo. No creo que lo acepte. Y aunque lo hiciera no debería. Por su bien, debo dejarlo.

_No Sakura. No lo hagas. Lo lastimarás_ le rogó Tomoyo.

_Con el tiempo lo superará. Se olvidará de mí y se enamorará de una mujer que podrá darle lo que yo no puedo_ sollozó Sakura.

_Él nunca podrá darle a otra mujer todo ese amor que te da a ti_ replicó Tomoyo enojada_ Así como tampoco ninguna otra mujer podrá amarlo como tú lo amas a él.

Sakura suspiró.

_No puedo darle hijos, Tomoyo. Nunca le haré feliz habiéndole negado ese deseo.

_Él es muy feliz sólo por tenerte a ti a su lado, Sakura _le susurró dulcemente su amiga.

_Lo se. Pero más adelante, cuando quiera sentir la dicha de ser papá, sufrirá. Porque su esposa no podrá darle hijos_ dijo con tormento en la voz. Suspiró_ No, Tomoyo. No lo haré. Lo amo demasiado. No soy capaz de condenarlo de esa manera.

_Pero pueden adoptar_ replicó Tomoyo_ Cuando una pareja no puede tener hijos recurre a la adopción. Para ser madre, no es estrictamente necesario engendrar un hijo, Sakura.

_Si. Lo se. Pero no estoy segura de que Shaoran aceptara encargarse de un niño que no es suyo_ dijo con tristeza_ Tal vez preferiría tener hijos propios. De su propia sangre.

_Sakura, por Dios ¿Qué tonterías dices?_ dijo Tomoyo con incredulidad y decepción en la voz_ Pareciera que no conoces a Shaoran. Por supuesto que el aceptaría niños adoptados. Los querría y los cuidaría como si fueran suyos. Porque para eso es la adopción.

_No se, Tomoyo. No se que pensar…

_No pienses, Sakura_ replicó Tomoyo_ Simplemente habla con Shaoran. Verás que entre los dos resolveréis las cosas.

_No, Tomoyo. No pienso hacer eso. No puedo decirle a Shaoran que no podré darle hijos. Eso lo lastimaría.

_Pero Sakura. Él tiene derecho a saberlo. No puedes ocultarle algo así. Además, ¿no has dicho que has decidido no casarte con él? Si no vas a decirle que es porque no puedes darle hijos, ¿qué justificación le vas a dar para cancelar la boda? Él exigirá una explicación, Sakura.

_Si, ya lo se. Le diré que tengo dudas. O que ya no lo quiero.

_Ay, por favor, Sakura_ dijo Tomoyo_ Eso es lo último que Shaoran creería de ti. Él está completamente convencido de que tú lo amas tanto como él a ti.

_Bueno, pues entonces…

_ ¡Basta Sakura!_ la interrumpió Tomoyo_ Todo eso es una tontería ¿no te das cuenta?

_Evitarle el sufrimiento a la persona que amas no es una tontería, Tomoyo_ replicó Sakura.

_Lo que pretendes hacer no es nada justo para Shaoran...

_Es por su bien.

_Él te ama y tú a él_ insistió Tomoyo.

_ ¡PERO NO PUEDO DARLE HIJOS!_ chilló Sakura rompiendo a llorar.

_Sakura, escúchame_ suplicó Tomoyo. Suspiró_ Habla con Shaoran. Él debe saberlo, está en todo su derecho. Y cómo no sabes si él aceptará o no adoptar niños, pues coméntaselo y verás como él acepta encantado. Lo aceptará porque él te ama y lo hará por ti.

_Oh, Tomoyo. No se.

_Hazlo Sakura. Hazme caso. Ante todo sincérate con Shaoran. ¿Lo harás?

_Yo…

_Antes de tomar alguna decisión, discútelo con Shaoran. ¿De acuerdo?

_Bueno…tal vez lo intente…_dijo no muy convencida.

_Hazlo, Sakura. Ya verás como todo sale bien_ la animó Tomoyo_ Y es más, hazlo esta noche. Ahora mismo.

_ ¿Ahora mismo?

_Claro, Sakura. Cuanto antes, mejor.

_Tomoyo…

_Bueno, ya es muy tarde. Mañana iré a visitarte en cuanto llegue a Japón. Y me tienes que contar lo que ocurra entre Shaoran y tú ¿De acuerdo? Adiós Sakura.

_ ¡Tomoyo espera…!

Pero Tomoyo ya había colgado. Sakura comenzó a sentirse mareada y tenía ganas de vomitar. Otra vez. Ya estaba harta. Después de todo lo que había vivido ese día, lo único que podría animarla en ese mismo momento sería el hecho de que todas esas náuseas, esos mareos y esas ganas de vomitar se debieran a un embarazo. Cada vez que recordaba lo que le había dicho el médico sobre la razón por la que tenía ese mal estado físico, la decepción la abrumaba y le entraban ganas de llorar. Corrió al baño y vomitó. Se sentía asquerosa. Odiaba todo eso.

_ ¿Qué es lo que acabas de decir?_ le preguntó de nuevo Shaoran a Touya.

_Lo que has oído_ dijo Touya_ Mi hermana no puede darte hijos, se supone que tú ya lo sabes_ La ira y la rabia se reflejaban perfectamente en sus ojos.

Shaoran retrocedió como si lo hubieran abofeteado. Juró en chino.

_ ¡YO NO SE ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA, DIABLOS! ¿POR QUÉ CREES TÚ QUE ESTOY AQUÍ? _Shaoran soltó un gruñido.

Al ver su cara, Touya hizo una mueca de sorpresa.

_ ¿Es que acaso mi hermana no te ha dicho nada?

_ ¡SI SAKURA ME HUBIERA DICHO ALGO NO ESTARIA AQUÍ, MALDITA SEA!_ reventó Shaoran.

Padre e hijo compartieron miradas de extrañeza. No esperaban que Shaoran aun permaneciera ignorante sobre la situación de Sakura. Durante toda la tarde habían estado preocupados pensando en como estarían llevando ellos la situación. Temiendo que rompieran el compromiso. Y por lo visto, Sakura aun no le había dicho nada ¿por qué?

Shaoran trataba por todos los medios de digerir lo que había oído decir a su cuñado. Estaba helado, tieso. Sentía que su corazón se había parado de repente. Eso no podía ser verdad. ¿Qué Sakura no podía darle hijos? No, mentira. Era mentira, lo sabía. Tenía que ser…Touya, masculló en su mente mientras miraba al hermano de su amor con ganas de estrangularlo. La furia empezó a cegarlo. Touya estaba inventando todo eso para separarlo de Sakura. Tenía que ser eso. Sakura era joven y fértil. Ella podía darle todos los hijos que él quisiera. Maldito Touya.

Apretó los puños con una fuerza exagerada y comenzó a caminar hacia Touya lentamente. Como un cazador acorralando a su presa.

_Dime en este mismo instante que todo eso que acabas de decir es una vil mentira tuya_ masculló furioso_ Porque de lo contrario…

_ ¡NO TE ESTOY MINTIENDO, MOCOSO MAL NACIDO!_reaccionó Touya.

Shaoran se paró y se limitó a controlar las ganas de darle un puñetazo.

_ ¡NO SOY UN MOCOSO, MALDITO SEAS! ¡Y CLARO QUE ESTÁS MINTIENDO! _ rugió Shaoran_ Tú nunca aceptaste mi relación con tu hermana. Y estás inventando toda esa patraña para separarme de ella.

_No tienes ni idea de lo que dices, infeliz…_masculló Touya.

_Oh, claro que lo se muy bien. Como no has conseguido separarnos mediante tu oposición a nuestra relación, has recurrido a una farsa para lograrlo.

_No te voy a negar que nunca te quise para mi hermana. Que no te soporto. Y que incluso te odio_ escupió Touya_ Pero tampoco soy tan rastrero como para caer tan bajo.

_Con tal de separarme de ella, yo te creo capaz de cualquier_ pinchó Shaoran_ Tu odio hacia mi no tiene limites. ¿Qué hiciste cuando supiste que tu hermana y yo íbamos a casarnos? ¡Atacarme! Es obvio que no descansarás hasta destruir mi relación con tu hermana.

_ ¡CÁLLATE! ¡MALDITO SEAS! ¡NO SABES LO QUE DICES! Y si la ultima vez no tuviste suficiente, yo encantado de acabarte en este mismo momento_ amenazó Touya yendo hacia él.

_ ¿Quieres pelea? Muy bien, cuñadito. ¡Adelante!_lo retó Shaoran separando las piernas y levantando los puños.

Sakura se levantó con cuidado tratando se no perder el equilibrio. Había vomitado demasiado. Y sólo Dios sabía que era lo que había vomitado, porque no había comido nada en todo el día. Ni siquiera le dio tiempo a desayunar antes de ir al médico.

Agarrándose a lo que pudiera, fue hasta el dormitorio y se tumbó en la cama lentamente. Se sentía muy mal.

_Shaoran, ¿Dónde estás?_musitó apenas sin voz dejando escapar algunas lágrimas.


	6. Capítulo 6

Capítulo 6

INGLATERRA 23:00

Tomoyo permanecía sentada en la cama, sin moverse, frotándose las manos en un gesto de preocupación. No podía dejar de pensar en Sakura. Deseaba que su amiga aclarara las cosas con su prometido y que los dos no se separasen debido al problema de Sakura para concebir hijos. Cuando lo supo, no pudo evitar sentir mucha rabia y coraje. Sakura no se merecía eso, ni Shaoran tampoco. Podía comprender como debía de sentirse su amiga en estos momentos. Recordaba que de niñas, muchas veces expresaban, compartían y se confiaban sus sueños de casarse y tener hijos. Tomoyo recordaba que Sakura siempre lo expresaba con mucha ilusión y mucho entusiasmo. Y ahora resultaba que debido a un accidente de un muy lejano pasado, su amiga no podía contar con el hecho de tener hijos y formar una familia. Pobrecita, pensó tristemente. Tomoyo estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no oyó el sonido de la puerta al abrirse, ni los pasos que se acercaban a ella…

_Ah, aquí estás, cariño_ murmuró una voz masculina sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Tomoyo alzó el rostro y vio a su marido. Acababa de salir de la ducha. Llevaba tan solo una toalla aferrada a las caderas, tenía el pelo húmedo y de unos cuantos mechones caían gotas de agua que iban a parar a su pecho y se perdían por donde empezaba la cinturilla de la toalla…

_ ¿Qué? ¿Te gusta lo que ves, mi amor?_preguntó con una sonrisa pícara.

Tomoyo se sonrojó y también sonrió.

_Siempre me gusta lo que veo en ti_ le respondió ella con una voz sensual y una mirada juguetona.

La sonrisa de él se ensanchó aún más y se arrodilló ante ella dejando su rostro a la altura del suyo. Le tomó la cara entre sus manos y la besó suavemente. Tomoyo se aferró a sus hombros y se dejó caer sobre la cama tirando de él.

Él abandono sus labios y recorrió con sus labios su cuello mientras colaba una de sus manos por el escote.

_Eriol…_musitó Tomoyo con placer.

_Llevas demasiada ropa, cariño…

La bata de Tomoyo se abrió y luego su camisón fue remangado hasta la cintura. Ella se incorporó para sacarse la bata y luego lo tomó del rostro para acercarlo a ella. Eriol le bajo los tirantes del camisón, dejando al descubierto sus pechos y comenzó a mordisquearle los hombros, arrancando gemidos de placer de la garganta femenina. Ella sintió como la boca de su esposo le dejaba rastros de húmedos y cálidos besos desde sus clavículas hasta los pechos. Los lamió, chupó, succionó como si la vida le fuera en ello. Y continuó así mientras dirigía una mano hacia sus muslos, acariciando su feminidad por encima de las braguitas. Ella se estremeció y no pudo evitar el jadeo que soltó cuando unos dedos apartaron las braguitas y se introdujeron en su interior. Mojada, pensó él con satisfacción.

_Eriol, por favor…_rogó Tomoyo.

Eriol alzó el rostro y la besó de nuevo sin dejar de acariciarla. Estaba preparada para él, más que dispuesta. Tomoyo se aferró a su espalda y le acarició los hombros. La piel estaba húmeda y ella sabía que no era por la ducha. Bajó las manos y le agarró la cinturilla de la toalla, deshaciendo el agarre de ésta en las estrechas caderas masculinas. Él reaccionó y se incorporó. Tomoyo se sonrojó aún más cuando contempló todo el cuerpo masculino desnudo. Sobre todo cuando fijó la mirada en ese gran miembro erecto, que casi le llegaba al vientre. Los pocos rastros de agua y sudor que tenía le daban brillo a la estructura de los músculos, los pectorales y los abdominales, proporcionándole una imagen perlada de una belleza colosal.

_ ¿Aún te ruborizas después de tanto tiempo?_ pregunta él riendo suavemente_ Y eso que ya me has visto desnudo.

Ella tan sólo le sonrió dulcemente y se encogió de hombros.

Eriol le acarició la mejilla y clavó sus ojos azules en las amatistas de los de ella.

_Tu inocencia es lo más dulce que he conocido en mi vida, cariño.

Tomoyo sonrió enseñando los dientes y giró el rostro para besarle la palma de la mano. Eriol se inclinó para besar su cuello y luego dejar un sendero hasta el vientre. Tomoyo gimió y contuvo el aliento cuando sintió que le quitaba las braguitas con los dientes. Él le acarició los muslos y las piernas mientras le besaba las rodillas. Ella le acarició el pecho con el pie, provocándolo. Una mano le agarró el tobillo y le estiró la pierna, y lo que notó después fue como él se colocaba entre sus muslos y la penetraba. Ambos gimieron al unísono. El comienzo se desarrolló mediante embates lentos y suaves. Tomoyo se aferró a sus hombros para acercarlo más a ella, invitándolo a entrar más profundamente en su interior. Y así lo hizo él, además, acelerando el ritmo de las embestidas. Luego bajó la cabeza para atrapar su boca en un beso ardiente. Sus gemidos fueron acallados por sus bocas. Estaban cerca, podían sentirlo. Tras lo que pareció una eternidad, separaron sus bocas para recuperar el aire y entonces, soltaron un ronco gemido revelando el alcance del clímax.

Eriol cayó exhausto sobre el pecho de Tomoyo. Ella lo abrazó y le acarició la espalda. Permanecieron un breve momento así, intentando calmar sus agitadas respiraciones. Sensaciones que ninguno de los dos sabían ponerle nombre ni describir, les recorrían el cuerpo en todas sus dimensiones. Minutos después, Eriol se incorporó, librándola de su peso, y se tumbó a su lado, abrazándola con un brazo mientras que con el otro le acariciaba el pelo.

_Cariño_ musitó rompiendo el silencio.

_ ¿Mmmm…?

_Antes, cuando entré…te vi muy pensativa. ¿Te ocurre algo?

Tomoyo lo miró.

_No. No, mi amor. No me ocurre nada.

_ ¿Segura? Te conozco, tesoro. Cada vez que te pones así, tan pensativa, es porque algo te preocupa.

_Bueno…_quizás no tenía nada de malo contarle lo que le preocupada. Al fin y al cabo, Eriol era tan amigo de Sakura y Shaoran como ella.

_ ¿Qué pasa, mi cielo? Cuéntame_ le dijo Eriol apoyándose sobre un codo para mirarla a los ojos_ Sabes de sobra que puedes confiar en mi. Si tienes algún problema puedes decírmelo.

Tomoyo le sonrió con cariño.

_Lo se, mi vida. Pero yo no tengo ningún problema. De verdad. La que tiene un problema es Sakura.

_ ¿Sakura? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué le pasa?

Tomoyo suspiró.

_Sakura quiere cancelar la boda.

_ ¿Cómo?_ preguntó Eriol abriendo los ojos como platos.

JAPÓN

_Vamos cuñadito, ¿A qué esperas?_ dijo Shaoran_ Ven aquí, demuéstrame de lo que eres capaz…

_ No sabes cuanto tiempo he estado esperando para darte la lección que te mereces, mocoso del demonio_ masculló Touya con mirada asesina_ Y ahora que mi hermana no está de por medio para impedirlo puedo hacerlo de una vez por todas.

_Y yo por fin me voy a poder encargar de borrar de una maldita vez la palabra "mocoso" de tu asquerosa boca.

_ ¡BIEN PUES ADELANTE, MOCOSO!_lo animó.

_ ¡QUIETOS!_ dijo por fin Fujitaka que hasta el momento había permanecido callado, atónito por la situación. Se colocó en medio de ambos hombres y puso una mano en el tórax de Shaoran haciéndolo retroceder mediante empujones mientras que con la otra intentaba frenar a su hijo empujándolo del hombro.

_ ¡NO VOY A PERMITIR UNA PELEA EN MI CASA!_continuó apretando los dientes y abandonando su amable y pacífico temperamento de siempre_ Además, es algo que queda completamente fuera de lugar. Les recuerdo que estamos aquí por Sakura. Lo único que importa en estos momentos es ella, su sufrimiento. ¿Y qué hacen ustedes? Se lanzan a una pelea para resolver sus propias diferencias, ¡por el amor de Dios! _ miró a ambos y sacudió suavemente la cabeza en un gesto de decepción_ Dicen quererla mucho, pero en realidad únicamente les importa competir el uno con el otro para ver quién sale ganador de su amor como si fuera un simple trofeo.

Touya y Shaoran retrocedieron como si hubieran recibido un puñetazo en el estómago y bajaron la cabeza avergonzados. La ira de ambos había desaparecido por completo. A juzgar por las expresiones de sus rostros, cualquiera afirmaría que estaban maldiciéndose a sí mismos.

_Tienes razón, papá_ murmuró Touya.

_Le pido disculpas, profesor_ dijo Shaoran. Luego se llevó una mano a la nuca y suspiró pesadamente_ Mire, yo vine aquí a buscarlo porque usted es el único que me puede ayudar.

Fujitaka lo miró fijamente.

_Sakura está muy mal_ dijo Shaoran_ Y no se por qué motivo. Ella no me quiere contar nada. Absolutamente nada. Lo único que sé es que hoy estuvo aquí y se fue enojada. Y desde que la encontré no ha hecho más que llorar.

_Pobre hija mía_ murmuró Fujitaka sintiendo las lágrimas llegar a sus ojos.

_Y me ha dicho que no quiere casarse conmigo_ concluyó Shaoran apretando los dientes.

_ ¿Cómo?

Padre e hijo hablaron al unísono. Shaoran asintió.

_Yo sé que usted sabe por qué razón Sakura está así y por qué ha tomado esa estúpida decisión. Y necesito que me lo diga, por favor_ rogó.

_Por supuesto_ dijo Fujitaka_ Claro que lo se. Y con mucho gusto te lo voy a explicar_ le señaló el sofá_ Toma asiento muchacho, esto va a llevar un tiempo.

Y entonces Shaoran escuchó, horrorizado, cómo Fujitaka y Touya le contaban lo que había pasado el día del accidente de Sakura. Mientras escuchaba, cada vez le presionaba más y más el nudo que se le había formado en el estómago. Le dio un vuelco al corazón cuando mencionaron la caída y la operación. Hasta que, finalmente, casi sintió como se le desgarraba el alma cuando Fujitaka llegó a la parte donde hablaba de la secuela del accidente.

_Dios_ musitó Shaoran escondiendo el rostro entre las manos_ No puede ser.

No sabía describir con palabras el gran dolor que sentía en el corazón. Sakura, la mujer de su vida, no podía darle hijos. Sin importarle lo que pudiera decir o pensar el ominoso de su cuñado, Shaoran dejó que una lágrima corriera por su rostro, aunque quería derramar muchas más. Quería llorar, gritar, romper algo. El dolor, la rabia, el coraje y la impotencia lo destrozaban por dentro. No era de extrañar que Sakura estuviera tan mal. Sakura, musitó en su mente. Demonios, ¿por qué tenia que pasar eso? No sabía que hacer, y eso lo enfurecía.

_Creo que me debes una disculpa, mocoso_ pinchó Touya con voz cruel.

_ ¡TOUYA!_ tronó la voz de su padre dirigiéndole una mirada que su hijo nunca olvidaría_ ¿Cómo se te ocurre…?

_No. Tiene razón_ lo interrumpió Shaoran alzando el rostro. Miró a su cuñado sin importarle que viera las lágrimas en sus ojos_ Siento mucho no haberte creído y todo lo que te dije antes.

Touya se tomó su tiempo para responder.

_Esta bien_ dijo suavemente sin saber como reaccionar ante la actitud de Shaoran. Desvió la mirada_ Yo…yo también siento haberte llamado mocoso. Y, todo lo que te dije antes.

Shaoran asintió antes de volver a dejar caer el rostro sobre sus manos.

_Sé que debes de estar destrozado_ musitó Fujitaka limpiándose una lágrima_ Yo sé cuanto amas a mi hija, y cuanto deseas formar una familia con ella. Y ella, mi pobrecita niña del alma, debe de estar retorciéndose del dolor_ murmuró mientras descansaba la cabeza entre sus manos_ Ella te ama tanto…y estaba tan feliz, tan ilusionada esperando el día de la boda...

Mientras escuchaba a su padre, Touya sintió como algo se le rompía por dentro. De repente no paraba de pensar en que su pequeña y adorada hermanita no iba a volver a mostrar su dulce sonrisa nunca más. Y eso lo destrozaba profundamente. Dirigió su mirada a Shaoran.

_Li_ lo llamó.

Lentamente, Shaoran levantó el rostro y lo miró con sus apagados ojos color chocolate. Touya lo miraba muy seriamente.

_Ahora que sabes la verdad, ¿qué piensas hacer?


	7. Capítulo 7

Capítulo 7

El salón llevó sumido en el silencio más de diez minutos desde que Touya había hecho su pregunta a Shaoran. No era capaz de articular palabra, ya que ni siquiera era capaz de asumir todavía esa dolorosa realidad sobre Sakura; así como tampoco sabía que podía hacer para que ella pudiera volver a ser feliz y no sufriera por su causa. Debía de estar destrozada, de eso estaba completamente seguro. Y también estaba su propio sufrimiento. Pensar que la mujer que amaba más que a nada en el mundo y la que lo era todo para él no podía quedar nunca embaraza de sus hijos, lo desgarraba por dentro. De repente, no pudo evitar recordar todas aquellas ocasiones en la que, después de hacer el amor, conversaban amorosamente sobre sus futuros hijos. Sobre cuántos tendrían, como se llamarían, quiénes serían los padrinos de cada uno de ellos, discusiones para ver quién se ocuparía de cambiar pañales, a qué colegio irían… Dios, como dolía pensar que todos esos momentos familiares no tendrían como origen nueve meses de embarazo, el hecho de que Sakura luciera un abultado vientre y hasta pasara por los dolores de parto antes de oír el primer llanto de cada uno de los bebés que ella misma daría a luz. No era posible que toda dicha estuviera prohibida para ellos. Estaba atormentado, pero también furioso. Furioso por dos razones: por esa maldita realidad de que nunca tendría a los hijos de Sakura, y también por la disparatada decisión que tomó ella. Le costaba creer que ella se negara a casarse con él por el hecho de que no podía hacerle el regalo de la paternidad. Era obvio que no confiaba lo suficientemente en él como para contarle su problema y pensar que él podía llegar a entenderlo auque, en principio, se quedara en estado de shock. ¡CÓMO SI PENSARA ADEMÁS QUE ÉL IBA ENCIMA A CULPARLA A ELLA POR NO PODER TENER HIJOS!

_Li, ¿me oyes?_ le habló Touya devolviéndolo a la realidad.

Shaoran sacudió la cabeza y lo miró con una mirada vacía, perdida y hastiada.

_Perdóname_ murmuró apenas sin voz mientras se limpiaba los restos de lágrimas_ Yo…es que… estaba pensando y no te escuchaba.

_ ¿Ah, si?_ interrogó Touya mirándolo con duda_ ¿Pensando en qué, Li? ¿En la decisión de abandonar a mi hermana, quizás?_añadió apretando los dientes y los puños.

_Touya… basta, por favor_ masculló Fujitaka cansado de la actitud de su hijo. Luego miró al prometido de su hija_ Shaoran, yo creo que deberías hablar con mi hija. Ella…

No terminó de decir lo que pretendía porque se cortó al ver que Shaoran se levantaba bruscamente del sofá.

_Ustedes ya han hecho suficiente_ murmuró mirándolos seriamente_ Les agradezco enormemente la información que me han dado. Ahora me toca a mí actuar. Y sé perfectamente lo que tengo que hacer_ concluyó antes de dirigirse a la puerta del salón.

_Espera un momento, Li_ dijo Touya mientras se levantaba apresuradamente.

No pudo ir tras Shaoran porque una mano lo agarró del brazo y lo detuvo.

_Ni se te ocurra, Touya_ farfulló su padre dedicándole una mirada de advertencia_ No te atrevas. Ellos deben resolver sus problemas SÓLOS.

_ ¡No, papá!_ protestó Touya intentando liberarse del agarre_ La va a dejar. Yo lo se. Como mi hermana no puede tener hijos, él va a abandonarla y destrozarla. ¡Ese maldito mocoso va a atreverse a herir a mi hermana con su rechazo!

_ ¡YA ES SUFICIENTE, TOUYA!_chilló Fujitaka perdiendo la paciencia. Luego suspiró para hablar con calma_ Ya basta. ¡Se acabó! Esta actitud tuya debido a tu rechazo e indiferencia hacia ese muchacho ha ido demasiado lejos_ lo miró fijamente dedicándole una mirada tediosa_ Más de una vez ha causado serios problemas e innumerables disgustos para todos. Sobre todo para tu hermana, que se siente entre la espada y la pared cada vez que ustedes dos pelean y, prácticamente se hace a la idea de que, obligatoriamente, tiene que elegir entre tú, que eres su hermano, al que siempre ha adorado y siempre ha visto como su protector; y ese muchacho, que es su novio y el hombre con el que ella es feliz y se quiere casar. Si supieras cuanto se disgusta Sakura cada vez que te limitas a atacar a ese joven sin razón justificada… ¡Ella los adora a los dos intensamente! Por él, ella nunca te ha dejado a ti al margen. Y ese muchacho Touya, ama profunda y sinceramente a tu hermana. Y eso lo sabes tan bien como yo. Li Shaoran es un buen muchacho. Para mí es una bendición que mi hija esté en las buenas manos de un joven como él. Aunque no lo quieras admitir, sabes que es muy buen muchacho, especial e intachable. Y ama a tu hermana sinceramente. Yo confío plenamente en él_ su expresión se suavizó y le rogó con la mirada_ Por lo que más quieras, Touya. Por tu hermana. Por una sola vez, confía tú también en él.

Touya permaneció callado, perplejo y rígido hasta que, muchos segundos después, asintió y, liberándose suavemente del agarre de su padre, se dirigió a la cocina a prepararse una taza de té.

Fujitaka soltó un largo y pesado suspiro de alivio. No recordaba haberse sentido más viejo y más cansado en su vida.

Shaoran conducía sobrepasando el límite de velocidad, más malhumorado que nunca y tratando de controlar los infernales nervios que le provocaban las paradas en los semáforos. Deseaba desesperadamente estar frente a la grandísima tonta y orgullosa de su prometida y gritarle y castigarle por haberlo hecho sufrir tanto durante todo el día. Su frío comportamiento y su falta de confianza, así como su maldito silencio y su estúpida decisión de cancelar la boda casi habían estado a punto de volverlo loco. En esos momentos, asemejaba enormemente a su dulce y cariñosa Sakura con el ominoso y desconfiado de Touya. Ambos hermanos, habían establecido prácticamente el mismo punto de vista para con él: debido al gran inconveniente de que Sakura no podía tener hijos, creían que él iba a cambiar de parecer, sus sentimientos por ella se iban a evaporar y la iba a abandonar y buscarse a otra mujer para que le diera los hijos que Sakura no podía darle. ¿PERO QUÉ DEMONIOS HABÍA HECHO ÉL PARA QUE ELLOS PENSARAN QUE SU REACCIÓN HACIA EL PROBLEMA IBA A SER " LO SIENTO MUCHO PERO ESTO DEBE TERMINAR. FUE MUY BONITO MIENTRAS DURÓ. MUCHAS GRACIAS Y ADIOS"? De Touya, no le extrañaría para nada esperar ese pensamiento. Es más, ni le importaba. Él lo odiaba. Pero en cambio ella…que lo pensara ella ya era otra cosa. Diablos, ¡era lo peor!

Shaoran masculló palabrotas en chino mientras doblaba una curva bruscamente y aceleraba más la velocidad sin importarle que le pusieran una multa. Lo único que quería era llegar a su departamento lo más pronto posible. Quería verla y decirle muchas cosas. O quizás no, pensó. ¿Para qué gastar saliva? Lo que Sakura se merecía era otra cosa. El problema ahora era que, no sabía si tomarla y colocarla sobre sus rodillas para darle unos buenos azotes o estrangular su lindo y fino cuellecito con sus propias manos.

Cuando se fue del departamento ella estaba dormida, recordó de repente. ¿Lo estaría aún? Estaba tan cansada, y había llorado tanto…y además, _miró el reloj. ¡Las dos de la madrugada!_ era muy tarde. Quizás debería…Espera… ¡No! ¡Al cuerno! La despertaría. Esto no podía esperar. Que se fuera preparando, porque esta vez ni las lágrimas la iban a ayudar.

Esa noche, Sakura Kinomoto iba a saber quién era realmente Shaoran Li.

INGLATERRA

_Y eso es lo que ocurre_ dijo Tomoyo cuando terminó de narrarle a Eriol toda la historia que Sakura que le había contado dos horas atrás.

_Vaya, pobre Sakura_ se lamentó Eriol_ Debe de estar pasándolo muy mal.

Tomoyo suspiró.

_Sí, mucho_ afirmó _ Me da tanta pena. Sakura deseaba tanto casarse y formar una familia en el futuro…Y Shaoran también.

_Bueno, pero…tratarán de solucionarlo, ¿no?

_Eso espero. Es lo que más deseo. Sakura y Shaoran se aman y esto no debe impedir que estén juntos. Yo le dije a Sakura que si ella no podía darle hijos a Shaoran, podrían adoptar y entonces…

_ ¿Adoptar?_le interrumpió Eriol asombrado.

Ella lo miró.

_Si_ le contestó sin comprender su reacción_ Adoptar, ya sabes. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Dije algo malo?

_No, no, mi vida. No dijiste nada malo. Al contrario, hiciste muy bien, diciéndole eso, pero…_la miró con rareza.

_ ¿Qué?_ preguntó nerviosa.

_Pero cariño, ¿Y por qué no antes de mencionarle si siquiera la alternativa de la adopción le dijiste que se operara?

_ ¿Cómo?_le preguntó Tomoyo abriendo los ojos hasta más no poder.

JAPÓN

Sakura fue hacia la cocina y dejó el bol en el fregadero, pero no lo lavó. Le pesaba mucho la cabeza y no tenía ningunas ganas de fregar. Le pediría a Shaoran que le hiciera el favor de fregar por ella.

Shaoran, murmuró su mente.

Echó una mirada al reloj de pared y sintió que le iba a dar soponcio. Dios, ¿dónde andaba Shaoran a esas horas? ¿Es que no pensaba volver esa noche? ¿Le habría pasado algo? Ese último pensamiento hizo que le entraran más náuseas otra vez y su estómago amenazara con devolver los fideos que se había comido hace unos minutos. Ahora con el estómago lleno se encontraba con más fuerzas y podía tomar alguna pastilla para intentar aliviar ese maldito dolor de cabeza que la estaba torturando. Subió las escaleras y entró en el dormitorio para ir a buscar algún medicamento al botiquín del baño. Pero se paró en medio de la habitación dando un brinco cuando el corazón se le subió a la garganta debido al fuerte portazo que oyó desde la planta baja. Se llevó una mano al pecho y trató de calmar su agitada respiración. A los pocos segundos, oyó fuertes pisadas subiendo las escaleras y sintió que se le bloqueó la respiración. Volteó a ver la puerta cerrada del dormitorio y pegó un grito cuando la vio abrirse bruscamente y Shaoran aparecía en el umbral mirándola como si quisiera asesinarla.

Oh, Dios. ¿Qué le pasaba? Nunca lo había visto así. En medio del pesado silencio de la habitación solo se oía los jadeos provenientes de la entrecortada y forzada respiración de ella y los gruñidos procedentes de la de él. Sakura estaba aterrorizada. No podía creer que ese hombre con esa endemoniada mirada fuera Shaoran. Sus ojos color chocolate se habían tornado negros debido a la ira, y su mirada era verdaderamente siniestra. Le parecía increíble que estuviera temiendo de esa manera por él. Él, que era su amor y el hombre de su vida. Y ahora no lo reconocía. No podía creer que ese fuera él. Tenía que ser otra persona la que estaba ahí, frente a ella, provocándole terror. Quería huir, salir corriendo y ponerse a salvo. Pero no podía. Se mantuvo completamente rígida, ya que era absolutamente incapaz de moverse un solo milímetro mientras estuviera contemplando esos perversos ojos. Sollozó cuando se percató de que él se acercaba lentamente a ella, como si pretendiera arrinconarla para después acecharla y lanzarse sobre ella.

_Sh-Shao-Shaoran…_sollozó Sakura sintiendo que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas. Retrocedió paulatinamente ya que le daba miedo comprobar lo que podría pasar si hacía algún movimiento brusco.

El no dijo nada, sólo gruñó mientras continuaba acercándose a ella con pasos cada vez más duros.

_Sha-Shaoran, por favor…por favor, me…me estás asustando…_gimoteó con terror en la voz.

Él se lanzó violentamente hacia ella y la tomó férreamente por los brazos, provocando que ella gritara otra vez.

_ ¡Shaoran!

Él la miró duramente, gruñó e incrementó cada vez más su agarre.

_ ¡Shaoran, por favor! ¡Me estás haciendo daño! _sollozó Sakura intentando soltarse_ ¡¿Qué te pasa?

Shaoran aumentó aún más la presión de sus manos en sus finos brazos y tras soltar un fuerte gruñido le gritó con todas sus fuerzas, espantándola.

_ ¡IDIOTA! ¡ERES LA PERSONA MÁS ESTÚPIDA QUE HE CONOCIDO EN TODA MI VIDA!


	8. Capítulo 8

Capítulo 8

INGLATERRA

Cuando Eriol terminó de explicarle a Tomoyo lo que le había mencionado media hora atrás, Tomoyo soltó un gran suspiro de alegría y alivio mientras derramaba lágrimas de sus ojos. Pero no lágrimas de tristeza, sino de felicidad.

_Mi amor_ murmuró mientras se limpiaba una lágrima con su índice_ ¿Estás totalmente seguro de lo que me estás diciendo?

_Cariño, soy médico, sé perfectamente lo que digo_ le respondió Eriol muy convencido de sí mismo_ Además, ya que se trata de nuestra amiga Sakura, con más razón no mencionaría siquiera nada de lo que te dicho si no estuviera completamente seguro.

_Pero eso es maravilloso, mi vida. ¡Puede ser la solución a los problemas de Sakura! Me cuesta creerlo. Parece un milagro.

Eriol asintió sonriendo tiernamente.

_ ¿Cómo puede ser posible?_ preguntó Tomoyo aun incrédula.

_ A ver, cariño. ¿No me has dicho antes que el problema de Sakura es que padece una matriz desfigurada como consecuencia de una lesión?

_Si.

_Pues ya está, mi amor. Que se opere y ya no tendrá que sufrir por no poder tener hijos. Sakura sufrió ese accidente hace ya muchos años, y aunque no se sabe que cuan gravemente está el estado de su matriz, lo que si es seguro es que tanto sus heridas como las curas aplicadas en la última operación deben de estar más que cicatrizadas. Y la medicina avanza extraordinariamente en el periodo de una década. Actualmente, su problema tiene una posible solución gracias a una operación muy específica. Es muy complicada, pero afortunadamente no es peligrosa, ya que sólo se trata de elaborar una reconstrucción de la matriz, y si además el especialista es un auténtico profesional, no habrá nada de que preocuparse en absoluto.

_Oh, gracias a Dios_ dijo Tomoyo_ Sakura podrá cumplir su sueño de ser mamá, y también le podrá cumplir a Shaoran su mismo deseo de ser padre. Así podrán casarse y ser felices ya que se aman tanto y sabrán que sus futuros hijos vendrán en cuanto ellos lo decidan.

_Si.

_Voy a llamar a Sakura ahora mismo para decírselo_ dijo Tomoyo girándose hacia la mesita de noche.

Una mano le impidió descolgar el teléfono.

_Mi amor, espera.

_ ¿Qué pasa?

_Nada, simplemente que ya es muy tarde para llamar.

_Oh, Eriol, por favor, eso no es excusa. Sakura está sufriendo mucho por lo que esta pasando. Si la llamo y le comunico lo de la operación se pondrá muy contenta y no sufrirá más.

_Si, lo se, mi amor, pero escúchame. Aparte de que es muy tarde, me has dicho antes que has animado a Sakura para que hable con Shaoran sobre el asunto ¿no? Quién sabe si a lo mejor están hablando en este mismo momento o incluso ya han hablado y ahora estarán durmiendo. Después del día que habrán tenido estarán más que agotados de tantas emociones. Necesitarán descansar.

_ No había pensado en eso_ murmuró Tomoyo.

_Podrás decírselo mañana, en cuanto lleguemos y les veamos ¿o acaso se te ha olvidado que mañana volvemos a Japón?

_Es cierto.

_Durmamos nosotros también, mi cielo_ dijo mientras se recostaba contra las almohadas_ Mañana tenemos que madrugar para coger el avión y debemos dormir un poco.

_Si_ susurró mientras se recostaba y se acurrucaba junto a él_ Buenas noches, mi amor.

Él se acercó para besarla suavemente en los labios.

_Buenas noches, amor mío.

JAPÓN

Tras los gritos de Shaoran únicamente reinó un largo silencio en todas las dimensiones de la habitación. Sakura se había quedado paralizada por la conmoción y estaba totalmente perpleja, luchando por volver ha recuperar el aliento. Permaneció totalmente muda y anonadada, intentando salir del estado de shock. Estaba horrorizada por la actitud de Shaoran y se sentía como si fuera a ser descuartizada por él. Intentó respirar hondo antes de hablar con cuidado:

_Sha-Shaoran…_susurró con voz temblorosa_ ¿Por qué estás así? ¿Por qué me dices eso? ¿Qué…?

_ ¡CÁLLATE!_ rugió él sin dejar de soltar gruñidos_ No te atrevas ha hacerte la tonta. ¡¿CÓMO TIENES TODAVÍA EL CINISMO DE PREGUNTÁRME POR QUÉ TE HABLO ASÍ?

_Shaoran…

_Porque ya lo se todo, Sakura_ gruño_ Ya se a qué se ha debido todo este sufrimiento tuyo. Sé toda la verdad.

Sakura fue invadida por el pánico.

_Ya se que hoy supiste por los médicos que no puedes tener hijos_ continuó Shaoran_ Y sé que discutiste con tu padre y con tu hermano porque les reclamaste que te ocultaran la verdad sobre de ese hecho. Ellos me contaron lo de tu accidente y la operación a la que fuiste sometida.

Ella palideció por la sorpresa.

_Ya sé que no puedes tener hijos porque posees una matriz defectuosa.

Si no fuera por que él la estaba sosteniendo, Sakura habría caído desmayada en ese mismo momento ante los ojos de Shaoran. Ahora entendía porque manifestaba ese temeroso carácter propio del mismísimo diablo: Sabía toda la verdad. Dios, sabía la verdad y de seguro estaba lleno de dolor, un dolor que él mismo estaba escondiendo revelando puro enfado y furia en su lugar. Deseaba que la tierra se abriera y se la tragara completa.

_ ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste, Sakura?_ preguntó Shaoran apretando los dientes.

En sus ojos se podían ver que las verdes esmeraldas estaban inundadas de lágrimas pero él no hizo caso de ello. La acercó más hacia él y aumentó más la presión de sus manos.

_ ¿Por qué?_repitió_ ¡¿POR QUÉ DEMONIOS NO CONFIASTE EN MÍ EN VEZ DE CALLARTE LA VERDAD Y VENIRME CON EL MALDITO DISPARATE DE QUE NO PODEMOS CASARNOS?

_ ¡BASTA, SHAORAN!_ chilló Sakura rompiendo a llorar_ ¡SUÉLTAME! ¡ME ESTÁS LASTIMANDO!

_ ¿QUÉ TE ESTOY LASTIMANDO?_ rugió él ignorando completamente su llanto_ ¿Te estoy lastimando, Sakura?… ¿Y YO QUÉ, EH? ¿ACASO CREES QUE YO NO ESTOY LASTIMADO POR TODO ESTO?

_ ¡SI! ¡CLARO QUE LO ESTÁS! Se que estás disgustado por…

_ ¿Disgustado?_preguntó con incredulidad interrumpiéndola_ ¡Estoy furioso, Sakura! ¡Porque no confiaste en mí! Porque no me quisiste decir la verdad. ¡En vez de ello, me dijiste que no querías casarte conmigo!

_Porque es así, Shaoran_ lloró_ Yo no voy a casarme contigo sabiendo que nunca voy a poder darte los hijos que tu tanto deseas. Nunca serías feliz conmigo sabiendo que por mí culpa nunca serías papá…

_ ¡Maldita sea, Sakura! ¡Eres idiota! ¿Cómo se te pudo ocurrir que no podemos casarnos sólo porque padeces un problema que te impide tener hijos? Si alguna vez pensaste que yo iba a rechazarte por ello está claro que no me conoces en absoluto a pesar de todo el tiempo que llevamos juntos.

_ ¡SHAORAN SUÉLTAME DE UNA VEZ! ¡ME DUELEN MUCHO LOS BRAZOS! ¡POR FAVOR! _ imploró Sakura empezando a caer de rodillas.

Shaoran gruñó fuertemente y la soltó de mala gana, provocando que ella cayera al suelo bruscamente. Sakura se frotó suavemente los brazos intentando aliviar el dolor que él le había infligido mientras desataba un llanto desgarrador. Él enfocó la vista en ella y su furia fue inmediatamente sustituida por una culpa atroz al observar que la había agarrado tan fuerte que le había dejado marcas en los brazos. De repente, se sintió como si lo golpearan con un martillo en la cabeza y le dio un vuelco al corazón. ¿Qué había hecho? ¡La había lastimado físicamente! ¡A ella!

Juró en chino y se arrodilló junto a ella. Cuando alargó una mano para tocarla ella gimió y retrocedió asustada, lo que supuso para él un fuerte estrujón en el corazón. A pesar de sus movimientos y sus protestas negativas, él la tomó en brazos y se sentó en la cama colocándola a ella en su regazo.

Sakura intentó liberarse, pero él no se lo permitió. Le apoyó la cabeza en su pecho y la estrechó entre sus brazos mientras le frotaba con una mano uno de sus malheridos brazos en un gesto de ternura. El sonido de sus sollozos se le clavaba en la cabeza.

_Shhh, mi pequeña. Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento. Perdóname_ le susurró con voz tierna mientras la mecía como si fuera una niña pequeña_ Perdóname, amor mío, perdí el control.

Ella no dijo nada, sólo continuó llorando desconsoladamente mientras insistía en intentar soltarse.

_No pasa nada, amor mío_ besó su frente_ Tranquila, cálmate.

_No...No…_ balbuceó ella entre sollozos.

_Shhh, tranquila mi vida, tranquila_ murmuró Shaoran al borde de las lágrimas_ No tengas miedo. Todo está bien.

Sakura tan sólo se limitó a colocar sus manos sobre su pecho para intentar apartarlo mientras estiraba las piernas fuera de las rodillas de Shaoran.

_Suéltame…suéltame…_rogó.

Sin poder contenerse por más tiempo, Shaoran empezó a llorar.

_No, no, mi vida, por favor, cálmate_ sollozó mientras le besaba el rostro con ternura, bebiendo sus lágrimas_ No pasa nada, mi cerezo. Perdóname. Perdóname, te lo suplico. No sabía lo que estaba haciendo, cariño, perdóname. Lo siento…

Por fin, Sakura dejó de luchar, aunque no sabría decir si fue por que lo escuchó o porque se había cansado de luchar, pero no le importaba. Por lo menos, ya no huía de él. La estrechó entre sus brazos y ella escondió su cara en su pecho. Estaba hipando por el llanto.

Permanecieron así durante lo que pareció una eternidad, hasta que Sakura se movió y Shaoran le levantó el rostro con una mano, obligándola a mirarlo. Y no le gustó nada lo que vio. Dios, sus hermosos ojos verdes estaban prácticamente inyectados en sangre y su rostro carecía de color. Rápidamente, se incorporó con ella en sus brazos y la recostó en la cama. La tapó con el edredón antes de dirigirse corriendo al baño.

Sakura dejó caer los párpados en cuanto su cabeza tocó la blanda superficie de la almohada, soltando un pesado suspiro, y a los pocos segundos, le pareció oír el sonido del agua. Al instante, sintió algo frío mojarle el rostro. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con el rostro de Shaoran. La miraba con una preocupación ilimitada y estaba pasándole una toalla mojada por el rostro.

_Sakura…_murmuró apenas sin voz.

Ella se relajó por el frescor de la toalla.

_ ¿Te sientes mejor, cariño?

Sakura asintió muy suavemente con la cabeza y sacó un brazo de debajo del colchón. Al ver las marcas en él, Shaoran sacudió la cabeza y murmuró algo que ella llegó a entender como "soy un animal", pero no estaba segura. Él bajó la cabeza y le besó tiernamente las marcas. Se sentía culpable. Había actuado dejándose llevar por la furia, la rabia, el coraje y el dolor. Porque estaba sufriendo, de eso estaba completamente segura.

Sakura movió el brazo, haciendo que él alzara el rostro y la mirara. Extendió la mano y le tocó la sien húmeda. Los hombres como Shaoran no lloraban, pensó.

Shaoran gimió y acercó más su rostro hacia ella. Ámbar y esmeralda mantuvieron la conexión apenas cinco segundos antes de que él inclinara la cabeza y comenzara a rozarle los labios con los suyos. Hasta que la besó.


	9. Capítulo 9

Capítulo 9

El mundo de Sakura quedó reducido a un tornado de dolorosas y a la vez placenteras sensaciones en cuanto sus labios fueron atrapados por los de Shaoran. Su beso comenzó como algo suave, delicado y tierno, que con el paso de los segundos, se fue tornando en otra cosa más profunda, apasionada y fugaz. Sakura se aferró a los omoplatos de Shaoran, invitándolo a que cubriera su cuerpo con el suyo. Él así lo hizo, aunque se apoyó sobre sus antebrazos para no aplastarla. Le besó suavemente los labios, no como un hombre sediento de placer sino como alguien desesperado por el perdón. Abandonó su boca y recorrió su cuello con tiernos besos mientras enredaba los dedos de una mano en su sedoso cabello. Sakura jadeó y se dejó besar, mientras acariciaba los duros hombros y la ancha espalda masculina por encima de la camiseta negra.

_Shaoran…_susurró con voz demasiado baja.

_Te amo, mi vida_ murmuró él besándole el rostro_ Te amo…Dios, no sé cómo pude ser capaz de lastimarte así_ dijo mientras le acariciaba las marcas_ ¿Podrás perdonarme algún día?

Ella lo miró y le acarició las sienes, secándole los restos de lágrimas.

_Yo…yo no tengo nada que perdonarte, Shaoran_ susurró dulcemente.

_Ai Mei Rang Ren Shou Jin Wei Qu_

_Zhao Bu Dao Xiang Ai De Zheng Ju_

_He Shi Gai Qian Jin_

_He Shi Gai Fang Qi_

_Lian Yong Bao Dou Mei You Yong Qi_

Shaoran la besó de nuevo y se tumbó a su lado. A medida que corrían los minutos, el beso se hizo más profundo, más apasionado, emanando puro amor y petición de entrega. Sakura le acarició el pelo y el rostro, respondiendo al beso con tanta pasión como él.

Su Shaoran había vuelto, pensó. Su Shaoran tierno, cariñoso, amoroso, apasionado y suave de siempre, había vuelto.

_Zhi Neng Pei Ni Dao Zhe Li_

_Bi Jing You Xie Shi Bu Ke Yi_

_Chao Guo Le You Qing_

_Hai Bu Dao Ai Qing_

_Yuan Fang Jiu Yao Xia Yu De Feng Jing_

Él volvió a amar su cuello con cálidos besos mientras retiraba el edredón para abrazarla por la cintura. La acariciaba como si del cristal más fino y frágil se tratase. Sakura sintió como una de sus manos se colaba bajo el fino chaleco de algodón y le acariciaba el vientre con una delicadeza exagerada. Durante unos segundos, se olvidó de pensar y sólo se limitó a sentir. Un movimiento de su cuerpo la trajo a la realidad y se percató de que, estaba sentada entre las piernas de Shaoran, con sus pechos pegados a su tórax y pasando sus piernas sobre los muslos de él. Tanto su chaleco como su sujetador habían desaparecido y el aire hizo que sus pezones se endurecieran. Él la devoraba con la mirada. De su rostro a sus pechos, y viceversa, la contempló con deseo y admiración. Como si contemplara lo más hermoso que había visto en su vida. Esa mirada, hacia que Sakura se sintiera bella y deseada, y él lo sabía muy bien.

_Dao Di Gai Bu Gai Ku Qi_

_Xiang Tai Duo Shi Wo Hai Shi Ni_

_Wo Hen Bu Fu Qi_

_Ye Kai Shi Huai Yi_

_Yan Qian De Ren_

_Shi Bu Shi Tong Yi Ge Zhen Shi De Ni_

Sakura jadeó, observó como la cabeza de sedoso y abundante cabello castaño bajaba, y al instante sintió unos cálidos y húmedos labios besando sus pechos. Por turnos, ambos pezones fueron introducidos en el interior de la boca masculina, y sus lamidas y succiones arrancaron gemidos de placer de la garganta femenina, logrando que Shaoran jadeara de satisfacción. Sakura se aferró a sus hombros y presionó más sus pechos contra su rostro. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se limitó a jadear de placer, dejándose amar por su hombre, que en ese momento le besaba todo el cuerpo y le marcaba con dichos besos allá donde posaba los labios. De nuevo le estaba besando las marcas en ambos brazos, como si quisiera borrarlas con su boca. De alguna manera hizo efecto, porque ya no le dolían.

_[Coro]_

_Ai Mei Rang Ren Shou Jin Wei Qu_

_Zhao Bu Dao Xiang Ai De Zheng Ju_

_He Shi Gai Qian Jin_

_He Shi Gai Fang Qi_

_Lian Yong Bao Dou Mei You Yong Qi_

Sakura le tomó el rostro con sus manos y lo besó con todo el amor que le agitaba el cuerpo. Él gimió y la estrechó en sus brazos antes se inclinarse hacia delante, recostándola sobre el colchón y él siguiéndola en el trayecto. Luego rodó sin soltarla y ahora él quedó recostado y ella montada a horcajadas sobre sus muslos. La ayudó a quitarle la camiseta y luego le permitió que le besara el pecho. Quería que dejara su esencia sobre él, que lo marcara por doquier con su boca al igual que él había hecho con ella antes. Se sentía como si una parte de uno se fundiera con la del otro y así ambos fueran ellos más una parte del otro en el mismo cuerpo.

_Ai Mei Rang Ren Bian De Tan Xin_

_Zhi Dao Deng Dai Shi Qu Yi Yi_

_Wu Nai Wo He Ni_

_Xie Bu Chu Jie Ju_

_Fang Yi Han De Mei Li_

_Ting Zai Zhe Li_

Sin poder resistir más, Shaoran rodó de nuevo y la tumbó en el colchón otra vez. Se incorporó y comenzó a besarle el cuello con ternura. Bajó a sus pechos, su estómago, y antes de bajar al vientre, agarró con ambas manos la cinturilla del pantalón del pijama y se los quitó junto con sus braguitas. Mientras la contemplaba así, tumbada, completamente desnuda y sonrojada, se encargó de quitarse los vaqueros y los calzoncillos. Sakura, sonrojada y con la sangre hirviendo, observó con admiración el hermoso cuerpo masculino completamente desnudo. Bien esculturado con esos musculosos bíceps, los anchos hombros, los duros pectorales, los trabajados abdominales, las estrechas caderas y las largas piernas; Shaoran Li más que un simple hombre mortal, parecía todo un dios griego. Gracias al ligero sudor, los fuertes músculos brillaban, y así, su belleza estructural aumentaba. Y ese gran miembro erecto manifestaba su deseo por ella a medida que subía más y más hasta llegar a su vientre… Un pudor repentino, hizo que sus mejillas se tiñeran con el color de la sangre, ofreciéndole una imagen muy dulce a Shaoran, quién se enterneció y sintió que se le ablandaba el corazón.

_Mi cerezo…eres tan hermosa…tan dulce…_susurró mientras le acariciaba las caderas_ No me puedo creer que aun te ruborices después de tanto tiempo…

El aliento se le paró de repente.

_Yo…yo…

Pero no le dio tiempo a decir nada porque Shaoran le atrapó la boca con la suya, se colocó entre sus muslos y la penetró.

_[Coro]_

_Ai Mei Rang Ren Shou Jin Wei Qu_

_Zhao Bu Dao Xiang Ai De Zheng Ju_

_He Shi Gai Qian Jin_

_He Shi Gai Fang Qi_

_Lian Yong Bao Dou Mei You Yong Qi_

Los gemidos de placer quedaron encerrados en sus bocas. Millones de placenteras sensaciones hicieron que sus cuerpos fundidos se retorcieran de placer. Durante lo que pareció una doble eternidad, permanecieron danzando con lentas pero duras embestidas, acumulando la desesperación. Y cuando la resistencia llegó a su límite, separaron sus bocas para recuperar el aire y aceleraron bruscamente el ritmo de los embates. Sakura separó más los muslos para que Shaoran profundizara más en su interior. Jadearon sin césar, y el sudor perló sus cuerpos. En el aire se desvanecían el sonido de sus gemidos, gruñidos y aullidos.

Finalmente, tras lo que pareció el transcurso de media vida, a la vez que los rayos del sol atravesaron los cristales de los ventanales, revelando un nuevo día en la ciudad de Tomoeda; un fuerte y ronco grito gutural que se escapó de la boca femenina, mezclado con un perfectamente audible gruñido proveniente de la boca masculina, anunciaron el deliciosamente placentero clímax que ambos amantes alcanzaron al unísono.

_Ai Mei Rang Ren Bian De Tan Xin_

_Zhi Dao Deng Dai Shi Qu Yi Yi_

_Wu Nai Wo He Ni_

_Xie Bu Chu Jie Ju_

_Fang Yi Han De Mei Li_

_Ting Zai Zhe Li_

Shaoran cayó muerto sobre los pechos de Sakura y no se movió un solo milímetro mientras se dedicó a recuperar el ritmo normal de su respiración. De la misma manera, Sakura intentó normalizar su acelerado ritmo respiratorio durante un buen rato, y cuando por fin lo logró, sin poder evitarlo, se durmió.

Shaoran alzó el rostro en cuanto le pareció oír la suave respiración de Sakura dormida. La observó fijamente y se le llenó el corazón de amor. Los rayos del sol procedentes de la ventana iluminaban su rostro y de su pelo castaño nacían reflejos de color cobre. Parecía una hermosa princesa atrapada bajo el hechizo de un largo sueño. Se quitó de encima de ella y se recostó a su lado, abrazándola por la cintura. El aroma a flores silvestres de su champú se coló por sus fosas nasales y lo dejó hechizado. Acercó su rostro para besarle delicadamente los labios para no despertarla y luego se dejó vencer por el agotamiento, cayendo dormido.

Tras bajar del avión y recoger el equipaje, Tomoyo y Eriol caminaron de la mano hacia la entrada del aeropuerto, donde les esperaba un taxi. En cuanto el taxista tomó asiento frente al volante después de guardar las maletas en su vehículo y preguntó el destino, Eriol le mencionó con un tono cordial la dirección de su mansión.

_ ¡No!_ saltó Tomoyo instantáneamente.

Ambos hombres la miraron sin comprender. Eriol supo rápidamente por la mirada de su mujer a qué se debió esa negativa. Asintió con la cabeza y no dijo nada más.

Tomoyo le sonrió agradecida y luego giró el rostro hacia el taxista.

_Por favor, llévenos a…

Y mencionó la dirección del departamento de Shaoran y Sakura.

**CANCIÓN: AI MEI**

**ARTISTA: RAINIE YANG**


	10. Capítulo 10

Capítulo 10

Cuando Shaoran despertó, lo primero que captó fue el dulce aroma floral del pelo de Sakura. Alzó el rostro y le acarició suavemente la mejilla mientras la miraba. Dormía plácidamente y se veía hermosa. Todas las emociones del día anterior debían de haberla dejado completamente exhausta. Al recordar lo que había sucedido antes de que cayeran dormidos sintió que una sensación cálida le invadía el cuerpo. Giró el rostro hacia la mesita de noche y abrió los ojos como platos cuando vio la hora en el reloj digital. Dios, en circunstancias normales, a esas horas, ambos estarían tonteando en la cocina preparando la merienda. Besó la mejilla de Sakura y salió de la cama cuidadosamente. Diez minutos después, estaba duchado, afeitado y vestido. Fue a la cocina y preparó café. Al no encontrar dulces en la nevera se molestó un poco. No obstante, siempre podría tomarse cinco minutos para ir a comprarlos a la tienda de la esquina, pensó.

_Shaoran…

El sonido de aquella dulce voz lo atrajo como un imán y cuando giró el rostro y vio a Sakura apoyada sobre el umbral de la puerta, vestida con su camiseta negra, su pelo revuelto y sus finas piernas al aire, casi le da un ataque cardíaco. La camiseta le quedaba tan grande que le llegaba hasta un poco más debajo de los muslos, y a él le encantaba verla con ropa suya. Le parecía muy sexy.

Se apoyó sobre la encimera y le abrió los brazos, sonriéndole dulcemente. A los pocos segundos, Sakura estaba entre sus brazos, rodeándole la cintura. Buscó sus labios y le acarició la espalda y el pelo. La lujuria se apoderó de él cuando descubrió que no llevaba sujetador.

Sakura le devolvió el beso y casi se desmaya de excitación al captar el aroma a jabón y la loción para después del afeitado.

_Hola.

_Hola.

_ ¿Cómo te sientes, mi cielo?_ le susurró besándole la frente.

_Muchísimo mejor.

_Y…_ se puso serio y su voz se volvió amarga_ Los brazos…

_Ni siquiera me duelen_ le dijo amablemente_ Ya olvídalo ¿de acuerdo?

Él le remangó las mangas de la camiseta. Las señales de las marcas ya no eran tan palpables, pero aún así, el remordimiento se apoderó de él y bajó la cabeza avergonzado.

_Esta vez, he ido demasiado lejos. Sakura, yo…

Ella fue consciente de que le estaba volviendo a rogar perdón a través de la mirada. Alzó una mano y le acarició el rostro.

_ No te disculpes, Shaoran. Todo está bien. Yo ya te dije que no tenía nada que perdonarte. Sé que tú no eres así. Tú nunca me harías daño…

_No. Jamás. Nunca, mi amor_ dijo firmemente antes de darle otro beso en los labios.

_Y bueno, estabas muy alterado, por eso…

Él la calló colocando un dedo sobre sus labios.

_ Gracias cariño, pero no trates de justificarme. Ni siquiera eso es excusa_ replicó dolido_ No debí tratarte así, a pesar de todo. Pero perdí el control y mira lo que te hice…Aunque no lo creas, yo te juro que lo único que pretendía hacer era reclamarte y decirte un par de cosas, pero sin llegar a la violencia física. Yo no quería…

Ahora fue ella la que le puso un dedo en su boca.

_Lo se, lo se. Te creo. No te preocupes_ dijo, y luego le acarició el pelo.

Se miraron a los ojos y ella le tomó el rostro entre sus manos antes de ponerse de puntillas y besarlo. Shaoran le saboreó los labios antes de introducir su lengua en su boca. Sus lenguas hicieron el amor, reconciliándose, explorándose mutuamente en sus respectivas cavidades bucales. Minutos después, Shaoran rompió suavemente el beso y suspiró.

_Tenemos que hablar, Sakura.

Esas palabras la pusieron tensa.

_Sí…

_ ¿Quieres un café?

Sakura vaciló un momento y de repente sintió náuseas por pensar en el café.

_No, gracias.

Shaoran la llevó hacia la mesa comedor y se sentaron. Intentó no sonar duro.

_Me debes muchas explicaciones. Cuéntamelo todo, Sakura.

Ella suspiró.

_Si …aunque, no se por donde empezar.

_ ¿Qué tal por el principio?_ murmuró algo irónico.

Ella asintió.

_Bueno. Poco después de que tú te fueras a la oficina…

Y así, lentamente, le contó todo lo que pasó en la consulta del médico, y lo duro que fue recibir la noticia. Shaoran se mostró triste y dolido, le tomó la mano y la hizo levantarse de la silla para sentarla sobre sus rodillas y abrazarla. Las lágrimas acudieron a los ojos de Sakura, pero logró retenerlas. Respiró hondo y le contó lo ocurrido en la casa de su padre.

Entonces le tocó el turno de hablar a Shaoran.

_Tu hermano me llamó a la oficina diciéndome que estabas perdida por la ciudad.

_ ¿Touya…te llamó?_ preguntó incrédula.

_Si. Me dijo que estabas sufriendo porque te habías enterado de cosas hirientes. Así que salí en tu busca. Cuando salí a la calle y vi el mal tiempo que hacía casi me vuelvo loco de la desesperación. Mi novia andaba desaparecida, y además, con ese temporal_ dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza.

La culpa golpeó a Sakura.

_Lo siento. No pretendía preocuparte…

_Pues lo hiciste_ replicó_ Y cuando te encontré en el parque, tras recorrer varios kilómetros, lo primero que quería hacer era zarandearte hasta dejarte sin razón. Lo que hiciste fue una estupidez.

_Yo...yo necesitaba estar sola_ se defendió ella_ Y fui al parque para pensar. Necesitaba asimilar lo que me había dicho mi padre, y todo lo que me estaba pasando en esos momentos. Cuando me di cuenta de que estaba lloviendo ya estaba empapada y fui a refugiarme bajo el tobogán.

_ Podrías haber cogido una neumonía_ la regañó.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

_De todos modos ya estaba enferma del dolor_ dijo con voz apagada.

_Sakura, cariño…

_Sentía que toda mi felicidad se había desvanecido por completo_ continuó_ Y lo peor es que todo me vino de golpe y seguido: descubrí que nunca podré tener hijos y que mi familia lo sabía y me ocultó la verdad durante todos estos años. Mi propia familia me dio una apuñalada por la espalda_ sollozó_ Y yo…Ay, Shaoran.

Él la estrechó entre sus brazos y la meció con ternura. Sakura lloró desconsoladamente empapando con sus lágrimas el jersey rojo de Shaoran. Al rato, cuando se calmó, Shaoran le levantó el rostro con una mano, obligándola a mirarlo.

_ ¿Por qué no me lo quisiste contar, Sakura? _preguntó herido_ ¿Por qué en vez de contarme la verdad me dijiste que no querías casarte conmigo?

Dios, ahora venía lo difícil, pensó Sakura poniéndose tensa y sintiendo miedo.

_Shaoran…_murmuró conteniendo el llanto_ Yo…yo no pretendía hacerte ningún daño, mi amor, pero es que…

_Pues eso es lo que lograste, Sakura_ la interrumpió con voz rota_ En cuanto me dijiste que no ibas a casarte conmigo y no me quisiste decir por qué, mi primer impulso fue ahogarte con mis propias manos dentro de la bañera.

Ella palideció.

_ Y en vez de ello, me contuve y lo único que hice fue acusarte de bromista. Dios, ¿Tienes idea del golpe tan duro que supuso para mí esa declaración tuya?

_Shaoran…_lloró_ Yo sólo quería decirte que teníamos que cancelar la boda, pero estaba tan mal, tan afectada que no me salían las palabras. Decirle a la persona que amas y con la que tenías intención de casarte que no puedes seguir adelante con los planes nupciales no es algo que se explica como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

_Tienes razón. Perdóname.

_ Está bien.

_Pero debiste contármelo todo antes de tomar decisiones precipitadas. Se trataba de nuestra boda Sakura, por el amor de Dios.

_No quería que sufrieras por culpa de la verdad. Sé cuanto deseas tener hijos, y si te contaba todo esto, ibas a sufrir un verdadero golpe de dolor. Y lo último que quería era lastimarte, Shaoran. Te amo demasiado para hacerte eso.

_Pues me lastimaste, Sakura. Mucho más de lo que te puedas imaginar. Me dijiste que no ibas a casarte conmigo, ni más ni menos. Peor golpe no pudiste haberme dado.

_ ¿Ni siquiera que te dijera que no puedo darte hijos nunca?_ replicó llorando aún más.

Su rostro quedó empapado en lágrimas. Él la abrazó fuertemente y le acarició el pelo.

_No te voy a negar que me duele profundamente que tú no puedas darme hijos_ susurró limpiándole las lágrimas con la manga del jersey_ Pero más me dolió que me dijeras que no ibas a casarte conmigo.

_Lo siento. Lo siento, Shaoran_ sollozó ella escondiendo su rostro en su cuello.

_Esta bien, cariño_ susurró besándole la frente.

Ella tan sólo suspiró. Se sentía cansada de nuevo a pesar de todas las horas de sueño.

_Hay algo que no entiendo_ dijo de repente Shaoran.

_ ¿Qué?

_ Se supone que no puedes quedar embarazada ¿no? entonces, ¿cómo es que ayer amaneciste con náuseas, mareos y vómitos? Si no me equivoco, esos son clarísimos síntomas de embarazo. Y si te soy completamente franco, llegue a tener esa sospecha en cuanto me paré a pensarlo un poco. Creo que por eso insistí tanto cuando quise llevarte al médico, aunque también me preocupaba tu salud, claro. Pensaba comentártelo por la tarde, en cuando saliera de la oficina, y también iba a proponerte que visitáramos a un medico para que te hicieran una prueba de embarazo.

_Oh, bueno. Pues no es necesario. Ese pequeño misterio también fue resuelto ayer cuando visité al médico.

_ ¿A qué te refieres?

Ella puso una expresión de decepción.

_Después de que el doctor me hablara de mi..."problema"…me acordé rápidamente de todos esos males matutinos que tuve y se los comenté. Yo también llegué a sospechar por un momento que podría estar embarazada, la verdad. Pero no te dije nada porque primero quería estar completamente segura_ hizo una pausa antes de continuar_ Y si te soy sincera, después de haber oído al médico decir todo eso sobre mi matriz y mi imposibilidad para tener hijos, deseé con todas mis fuerzas que me dijera que estaba embaraza y se diera el resultado de que mis exámenes estaban errados.

_Te entiendo, cariño_ susurró dulcemente. Luego suspiró_ Y evidentemente, no fue eso lo que ocurrió ¿verdad?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

_Todas mis esperanzas murieron en cuanto me hicieron saber el verdadero motivo de mi mal estado. Yo tenía razón cuando te dije que algo que cené la noche anterior me había sentado mal. Me diagnosticaron una leve gastroenteritis.

_Comprendo. Por eso no quisiste café antes.

_Si.

_ ¿Y no has comido nada desde ayer?_preguntó Shaoran entre sorprendido y molesto.

_Si. Anoche mientras estuviste fuera, cené un bol de fideos.

_ Ah, ¿Y has vuelto a vomitar, cariño?

_Anoche. Antes de cenar, pero porque me estaba afectando el estómago vacío. Después de ello, sólo he tenido náuseas y muy poco apetito.

_Pobrecita mía. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? _ la regañó_ Me habría quedado a cuidarte.

_Tú te fuiste mientras yo dormía_ acusó.

_ Porque necesitaba saber la razón de tu extraño comportamiento_ replicó_ Tú no quisiste hablar conmigo, así que decidí enterarme por mi cuenta. Pero si hubiera sabido que estabas enferma no me habría ido y te hubiera cuidado hasta que te pusieras mejor.

_Bueno, ya no importa. Ya estoy mejor_ se acurrucó contra él.

Él suspiró.

Permanecieron un buen rato así, abrazados. Hasta que Shaoran, rompió el silencio tras suspirar otra vez, y habló con voz muy firme.

_No vamos a cancelar la boda.

Sakura lo miró, estupefacta.

_ ¿Qué?

_Nuestro compromiso no se cancela, Sakura. Tú y yo nos vamos a casar tal y como planeamos.

Ella apretó la mandíbula, se levantó de su regazo y le dio la espalda.

_No_ dijo con voz dura.

_ ¿Cómo que no?_ masculló él poniéndose en pie.

_No_ repitió.

Shaoran achicó los ojos y suspiró irritado.

_Sakura…

_No, Shaoran. Esto tiene que acabar. Tú y yo no nos podemos casar.

_Maldita sea, Sakura ¿Por qué no?

_Oh Shaoran, por favor ¿tú qué crees?

_ No lo sé, demonios. Dímelo tú ¿Por qué no nos vamos a casar? ¿Dónde está el maldito problema, Sakura?

Cuenta hasta diez, se dijo. Trató de mantener la calma y suspiró de resignación.

_No puedo darte hijos_ dijo apesadumbrada.

_ ¡¿Y qué?_ exclamó irritado.

_ ¡Qué no podremos formar una familia, Shaoran!_ explotó ella encarándolo_ Tú deseas tener hijos y conmigo no lo lograrás nunca. Debemos cancelar nuestra boda para tú puedas ser libre y te cases con otra mujer que sí pueda darte los hijos que yo no te daré nunca.

Shaoran masculló una blasfemia en chino.

_ ¡ESA ES LA COSA MÁS ESTÚPIDA QUE HE OÍDO EN TODA MI VIDA!_ rugió echo una furia_ ¿PERO CÓMO DEMONIOS ME DICES ESO, SAKURA?

Ella trató de hablar calmadamente.

_Es lo mejor, Shaoran. Lo hago por ti.

_ ¿Por mí?_ no disimuló para nada su falta de comprensión_ ¿Qué denomios estás haciendo por mí rompiendo nuestros planes de boda?

_Liberarte de un compromiso con una mujer incapacitada para darte los hijos que tú deseas tener.

_Qué tontería_ masculló_ Esa no es la solución, Sakura.

_Shaoran…

_ ¡No Sakura! No se cancela la boda.

_ ¡¿Es que estás loco?

_ Aquí la única que está loca eres tú si piensas que te voy a permitir que me dejes. Ya puedes ir quitándote esa idea de la cabeza.

_ No lo dices en serio_ dijo Sakura sin salir de su asombro_ Por Dios, Shaoran. Tú quieres casarte y formar una familia. Es tu deseo. Conmigo no podrás lograr ese propósito.

_Pero yo te quiero, Sakura_ dijo como si eso lo arreglara todo_ Y tú me quieres a mí. Yo deseo casarme contigo. Y tú también. Demonios, ¿acaso crees que eso no cuenta? ¿Te has atrevido a pensar que iba a poner mi amor ti por debajo de mi deseo de tener hijos? ¿Qué clase de hombre crees que soy?

_No es eso, Shaoran. Simplemente no quería que te quedaras conmigo sabiendo que no puedo darte hijos. No puedo obligarte a hacer algo semejante.

_Tú no me estás obligando a nada, Sakura. A pesar de saber que no puedes darme hijos, me niego a cancelar nuestros planes de boda. Te quiero y deseo casarme contigo.

Ella lo miró apesadumbrada.

_No pienso casarme contigo para luego esperar el momento en que me odies y me recrimines por no poder darte los hijos que tú tanto deseas.

_ ¿Es eso lo que piensas?_ preguntó completamente incrédulo_ ¿Qué en el futuro voy a odiarte y menospreciarte debido a que no podrás darme hijos? ¿PERO QUÉ DEMONIOS HE HECHO PARA QUE PIENSES ASI DE MI? ¿DE DÓNDE SACAS LA CONCLUSIÓN DE QUE SOY DE ESE TIPO DE HOMBRE?

_No es que piense que seas así, Shaoran_ dijo Sakura dolida_ Te creo cuando me dices que me quieres y que deseas casarte conmigo. Pero, ¿Cuánto durará? Más adelante cuando quieras tener hijos y recuerdes que te has casado con una mujer que no puede dártelos te llenarás de dolor y de frustración y te desquitarás conmigo.

Shaoran soltó un juramento.

_Te equivocas, Sakura. No lo haré. Yo sería incapaz de hacer algo así._ dijo ofendido_ Por Dios, te oigo y me da la sensación de que a pesar de todo el tiempo que llevamos juntos no me conoces en absoluto.

_Hago todo esto también porque te quiero, Shaoran_ dijo Sakura al borde del llanto_ Y por que te quiero, te dejo marchar para que puedas ser feliz. Tú te mereces ser feliz junto una mujer que te ame y pueda darte los hijos que tú deseas. Yo no soy esa mujer, Shaoran. Porque no puedo darte lo que más deseas.

Shaoran comenzó a acercarse a ella.

_Sakura, yo te quiero a ti. ¿No lo entiendes? ¡No quiero a otra mujer! Tú eres la mujer que amo y con la que deseo casarme. El hecho de que no puedas darme hijos no impide que nos casemos y seamos felices.

Quedó a pocos centímetros de ella y le tomó el rostro entre sus manos.

_Quítate esa ridícula idea de la cabeza, Sakura. Si no te tengo a ti nunca seré feliz. Si de verdad me quieres y deseas que yo sea feliz entonces no me abandones, mi amor.

_ Shaoran…_lloró_ Tú me dices eso, pero yo pienso igual. Aunque te casaras conmigo, yo no sería feliz. En ningún momento olvidaría que no puedo darte hijos, y aunque lo disimularas muy bien e incluso me lo negaras, yo sabría que en el fondo no estarías feliz conmigo porque pensarías todo el tiempo que nunca tendrás hijos por mi culpa.

_Tú no tienes la culpa de que no puedas tener hijos, Sakura. No eres la única mujer en el mundo que tiene esa desgracia. El que no puedas dar a luz a un niño no te hace un fracaso como mujer si es eso lo que piensas. Para ser madre no es obligatorio engendrar un niño.

_Shaoran, yo…

_ ¡No Sakura!_ explotó_ Diablos. Escúchame un momento. A ver si con esto me comprendes.

Ella apretó los labios y suspiró.

_De acuerdo, te escucho.

Él asintió, la soltó y comenzó a pasearse por la cocina como un león enjaulado.

_Te voy a aclarar algunas cosas, Sakura Kinomoto. Supongamos que yo te hubiera dicho anoche que tenía un problema que me impediría darte un hijo o una hija, ¿habrías roto conmigo por esa razón?

_ ¡Por supuesto que no!_contestó ella sin pensárselo.

_Bien, y ahora dime: si, por alguna razón, quisiera adoptar un niño, ¿hubieras tenido algún inconveniente?

_No, tampoco.

_Bien –fue hacia ella, le puso las manos en las caderas y la miró a los ojos-. Entonces, ¿cuál es tu maldito problema? -dijo casi gritándole-. ¿Qué tipo de hombre crees que soy para esperar más de ti de lo que estoy dispuesto a ofrecer yo mismo? Igual que no esperaría que me dejaras si no pudiera tener hijos, pensaría que tendrías la decencia de no esperar lo mismo de mí. ¿Pero lo has hecho? Por supuesto que no. Sakura, hay montones de bebés por ahí que necesitan un hogar, un hogar que nosotros podemos ofrecerles. Creo que es una vergüenza que me tengas en tan baja estima.

_Shaoran -dijo casi en un susurro-. No es que te tenga en baja estima. Al contrario. Es precisamente porque te tengo en tan alta estima que quiero lo mejor para ti. Te amo. Tú eres mi vida. Te quiero tanto que me duele, y saber que no puedo darte lo que algún día querrás me mata.

Shaoran aspiró lenta y profundamente, asimilando sus palabras de amor.

-Si me quieres tanto como dices, entonces escucha un momento lo que quiero, Sakura. Te quiero a ti. A esta dulce y cariñosa mujer que me enseñó lo que es amor verdadero. Te lo dije una vez y te lo digo ahora una vez más: Tú me complementas. Contigo soy feliz, soy un mejor hombre. Contigo siempre tendré el abrazo perfecto. ¿Recuerdas ese gran lazo que te mencioné la última vez? Sigue ahí, mi cerezo. Y siempre lo estará. Y nunca se romperá. Confina en mí, mi amor. Si jamás pudiera tener hijos, no me importaría, siempre y cuando te tuviera a ti. Te amo y eso es todo lo que importa. El resto lo resolveremos cuando llegue el momento. No quiero perderte, mi cerezo. Quiero que estés conmigo cuando te necesite, que me abraces en mitad de la noche, que me hagas el amor y que te despiertes a mi lado cada mañana. A ser posible, siempre con una sonrisa en los labios. Puesto que te gustan los niños, y a mí también, puedo plantearme el futuro con un bebé adoptado, un bebé que haremos nuestro y que veremos crecer con nuestro amor. Y seremos felices, mi amor, porque, para empezar estaremos juntos, y siempre lo estaremos.

Antes de que pudiera continuar, Sakura se echó a sus brazos y lo besó. Un beso lleno de amor, pasión y devoción, en el que le entregaba no sólo su corazón, sino también su cuerpo y su alma. Shaoran no pudo resistirlo y le devolvió el beso, dejando que sus emociones salieran a la luz. Sus lágrimas se mezclaron, y ambos acabaron con el rostro húmedo.

El sonido del timbre hizo que se separaran.

**PUFFF MADRE MÍA. ESTO ME HA COSTADO BASTANTE. HE TENIDO UNA PEQUEÑA CRISIS Y NO HE SABIDO CONTINUARLA, POR ESO E TARDADO MÁS QUE OTRAS VECES. PERO POR FIN LO CONSEGUI. COMO LA COSA SE VA COMPLICANDO ME ESTA COSTANDO TRABAJO HASTA A MI JEJEJE. SE QUE ES MUCHO PEDIR PERO ¿PODRIAN SER BUENAS Y DEJARME UN BUEN REVIEW? ME ANIMARA BASTANTE^^ ESPERO QUE LES GUSTEN. Y OJALA QUE NO VUELVA A BLOQUEARME PORQUE DE LO CONTRARIO HABRÁ QUE DESPEDIRSE D LA HISTORIA =S**


	11. Capítulo 11

Capítulo 11

_ ¿Qué hacéis vosotros aquí?_ preguntó Shaoran mirando extrañado a sus visitas.

_Nosotros también nos alegramos de verte, Shaoran_ contestó Eriol con sarcasmo.

Tomoyo lo miró extrañada.

_ ¿Acaso Sakura no te comentó que vendríamos hoy?_ preguntó ella.

_Pues… no_ murmuró Shaoran. Señaló al interior del departamento_ Adelante.

_Gracias_ murmuraron ambos esposos al unísono.

Pasaron al salón, Shaoran les ofreció asiento en el sofá y se disculpó para ir a la cocina. Un breve momento después, volvió cargado con una bandeja.

_ ¿Dónde está Sakura?_ preguntó inmediatamente Tomoyo.

_Se está cambiando _ respondió Shaoran ofreciéndole una taza de café.

Sakura podía oír desde el dormitorio las voces de sus amigos en la sala. Se olvidó por completo de la visita que le prometió Tomoyo la noche anterior. Fue hasta su tocador y agarró el cepilló para peinarse un poco el alborotado cabello antes de dirigirse al baño y echarse un poco de agua al rostro. Tras secarse con la toalla, se cepilló los dientes. Cuando pensó que estaba decentemente presentable y preparada para recibir a sus amigos, una extraña sensación de algo pegajoso entre sus muslos le impidió abandonar el dormitorio. Sakura se quitó los jeans y gruño de resignación cuando vio la sangre en sus braguitas. Le había llegado el periodo. No sabía si gritar de frustración o llorar, porque para ella, eso era, además de la típica tortura mensual de toda mujer, una clarísima prueba más de que no estaba embarazada en esos momentos. De repente, se sintió estúpida y se rió con tristeza y amargura. No sabía por qué había pensado tal cosa, si sabía perfectamente que nunca iba a quedar embarazada. Este último pensamiento logró fácilmente que una lágrima corriera por su mejilla.

_Bueno y, ¿ya han resuelto sus problemas?_ preguntó Eriol sin rodeos.

_ ¿Perdón?_ exclamó Shaoran confuso.

_ ¡Auch!_ fue lo único que dijo Eriol tras recibir un codazo en las costillas por parte de su mujer.

Shaoran tuvo que contener la risa que le provocaba la expresión de la cara de su amigo.

_No tenías que ser tan directo_ lo regañó Tomoyo.

_Pero si es a esto a lo que hemos venido ¿no?_ se quejó él.

Ella sacudió la cabeza. Luego volteó a ver a su amigo.

_Discúlpalo, Shaoran. Mi marido nunca cambiará.

_Eso ya lo veo_ dijo burlón. Luego se puso serio_ Pero no entiendo, ¿cómo sabían ustedes que Sakura y yo…?

_Yo llamé a Sakura anoche_ lo interrumpió suavemente_ Y ella me lo contó todo…

Shaoran permaneció callado durante un par de segundos, y luego asintió.

_Entonces… ustedes lo saben.

Ambos esposos asintieron al unísono con la cabeza.

_Y después de hablar seriamente con ella, le aconsejé que hablara contigo y te dijera la verdad_ continuó Tomoyo_ Porque me dijo que pensaba cancelar la boda, y…

_Eso no va a suceder_ saltó Shaoran.

Tomoyo y Eriol se miraron y curvaron sus labios formando una sonrisa.

_ ¿De verdad?_preguntó ella.

_-De verdad.

_ ¿Entonces se casan?_ preguntó Eriol alegremente.

_ Por supuesto.

_ ¡Esa es una noticia maravillosa!_ exclamó Tomoyo.

_ ¿Y sigue en pie lo de que yo sea el padrino?

Tomoyo fulminó con la mirada a su marido.

_ ¡Eriol!

Shaoran echó la cabeza hacia atrás soltando una carcajada.

_Sólo quiero asegurarme_ se defendió Eriol levantando las manos en un gesto de son de paz.

_Tranquilo, amigo. Nada ha cambiado_ rió Shaoran.

_Entonces, perfecto. Bien por ustedes_ rió Eriol antes de chocarle la mano.

Tomoyo rodó los ojos.

_ ¡Tomoyo!

_ ¡Sakura!_exclamó Tomoyo levantándose para correr a abrazar a su amiga.

Ambas se abrazaron fuertemente sin parar de reír.

_Te echado mucho de menos_ dijo Sakura.

_Y yo también a ti. Me moría de ganas de verte. Tengo una noticia maravillosa que darte.

_ ¿Ah si? ¿Y qué es?

Tomoyo la llevó hasta el sofá. Eriol se levantó y saludó a Sakura con un beso y un abrazo. Luego Shaoran la tiró del brazo para sentarla en su regazo, y Eriol también tomó asiento al lado de su mujer.

_Shaoran ya nos dijo que han resuelto sus diferencias_ comentó Eriol mirando a Sakura.

_Eh…sí, así es_ murmuró Sakura volteando a ver a Shaoran.

Él le dedicó una dulce sonrisa y le apretó la mano.

_ ¿Qué es lo que han decidido hacer?_ volvió a preguntar Eriol.

_ ¿Tú que crees, Eriol?_ preguntó irónicamente Shaoran_ Adoptaremos, así de sencillo.

Eriol y Tomoyo intercambiaron una mirada.

_A lo mejor, no os hace falta…_murmuró Tomoyo sonriendo.

Sakura miró sin comprender a su amiga.

_ ¿Cómo dices, Tomoyo?_ preguntó confusa.

_Hay una manera de conseguir que tengáis a vuestros propios hijos_ aclaró su amiga.

_ ¿CÓMO?_ gritaron Sakura y Shaoran al unísono.

Tomoyo volteó a ver a su marido.

_Explícaselo tú, mi amor.

Y entonces ambos escucharon, totalmente perplejos, como Eriol les contaba sobre la operación de reconstrucción de matriz a la que Sakura podía someterse. Les contó, con lujo de detalles, en qué consistía, qué tipo de médico debían de contratar, en qué lugares se practicaba… y sobre todo, puso mucha énfasis en la parte en la que hablaba sobre los resultados de la operación.

_Una vez concluida la operación, se guarda reposo durante unos pocos meses, y luego, se puede volver a intentar conseguir el embarazo.

_ ¿Estás completamente seguro de lo que estás diciendo, Eriol?_exclamó Shaoran intentando salir del shock.

_ ¿Te atreves a dudar de la palabra del extraordinario doctor Hiragizawa?_ se burló.

_Sakura, ni te lo pienses_ alentó Tomoyo_ Opérate y así podrás tener a tus propios hijos.

_P-pero…pero…_Sakura no lograba salir del shock. Las lágrimas acudieron a sus ojos_ Pero el médico no me dijo nada de eso el día que me anunció mi…infertilidad.

Eriol se mostró comprensivo.

_Si, bueno. Verás, este proceso quirúrgico no es todavía muy conocido universalmente ya que se practica desde hace muy poco tiempo. Surgió no hace mucho como resultado de los grandes avances que ha tenido la medicina en los últimos cinco años. Además, como les he mencionado antes, el proceso debe realizarse bajo las expertas manos de un ginecólogo-cirujano muy profesional, porque se trata de una operación muy complicada. La matriz femenina es un órgano muy sensible y debe tratarse con mucha delicadeza.

_Es totalmente comprensible_ dijo Shaoran_ ¿Y qué hospitales cuentan con esos especialistas que realizan esa operación?

_Pues…la verdad es que es un proceso muy poco conocido además de complicado y aún existen pocos profesionales en el caso. Actualmente, se practica en los hospitales más prestigiosos de las grandes potencias mundiales, de Estados Unidos, Rusia, Reino Unido, Alemania y China.

Un sobresalto de alegría inundó a Shaoran cuando supo que en China podrían contar con esa operación.

_No puedo creerlo_ murmuró Sakura sintiendo que no podía retener más las lágrimas.

_ ¿Verdad que es maravilloso, Sakura?_dijo Tomoyo.

Sakura no dijo nada. Era incapaz de articular palabra.

_No se hable más. Está decidido_ saltó Shaoran atrayendo la atención de todos. Dedicó a Sakura esa seria mirada que ella sabía bien, utilizaba cuando tomaba una decisión que no tenía marcha atrás ni admitía la más suave negativa_ Mañana mismo viajamos a Hong Kong para que te atiendan en un hospital bien especializado. Que te hagan todas las pruebas que sean necesarias y te marquen una fecha para la operación. Nos hospedaremos en casa de mis padres.


	12. Capítulo 12

Capítulo 12

La visita al hospital no fue lo que Sakura y Shaoran esperaron.

Acudieron al centro médico apenas tres horas después de bajar del avión y llegar a la majestuosa mansión Li, donde Ieran y Hien, los padres de Shaoran, los recibieron con los brazos abiertos. No era la primera vez que Sakura se quedaba a pasar unos días en aquella casa y, sabiendo lo bien recibida que era allí y lo ambles y afectuosos que eran los padres de Shaoran, siempre se sentía como en casa. Ieran y Hien adoraban a Sakura y, para ellos, ella era como una hija más. Ieran no pudo evitar echarse a llorar cuando supo el motivo por el cual, Shaoran y Sakura habían viajado a Hong Kong para asistir a un hospital privado. Hien también se conmovió y dejó bien claro que siempre podían contar con su apoyo incondicional.

Tomoyo y Eriol, por petición de Sakura y de la propia Tomoyo, también viajaron a Hong Kong y, recibieron alojamiento en la gran mansión Li por petición de Hien e Ieran, quiénes se valieron de la simple excusa de que Eriol era el mejor amigo de su hijo, y que estaba casado con la mejor amiga de su futura nuera para que se quedaran. Eriol insistió en buscar un hotel, pero, por ser dos contra uno, acabó rindiéndose.

Tras la merienda, Shaoran llevó a Sakura al hospital. Tomoyo y Eriol los acompañaron. Después de varias pruebas y chequeos, el doctor les dio un triste y poco esperanzador discurso a Sakura y Shaoran, quiénes esperaban más que ansiosos las buenas noticias que nunca llegaron. Cuando el doctor explicó como estaba la situación, a Sakura se le cayó el alma a los pies. Por lo visto, a pesar del tiempo y de la buena cicatrización de sus heridas, su matriz estaba bastante mal estructurada, y su reconstrucción iba a ser mucho más compleja de lo normal. El doctor confirmó con toda certeza que no había ningún peligro o inconveniente para que se sometiera a la operación. El problema era que no había ninguna garantía en lo que excelentes resultados se refería, ya que la gravedad del estado de la matriz no era para nada insignificante. Una vez realizada la operación, además de la obtención de una matriz mejor estructurada, podían surgir dos resultados completamente diferentes en lo que al tema de la fertilidad se refería: una, poder quedar embarazada y así, para colmo de la buena suerte, confirmar que sus ciclos reproductores iban a ser totalmente normales y saludables para el resto de su vida; o dos, tener una matriz normal y sin incorrecciones físicas, pero, prácticamente incapacitada para lograr que se consiga el embarazo.

Y por si eso fuera poco, para colmo, el único especialista con el que todo el hospital contaba para realizar procesos quirúrgicos como ese, se encontraba de viaje y se desconocía su regreso.

Sakura no sabía si reír o llorar. Todo parecía obra de puro capricho del destino. Le daban ilusiones y ella se ponía feliz, y después, se las arrebatan y le dejaban con la desilusión, la tristeza y el dolor.

Shaoran no se molestó en disimular su rabia y su coraje en ningún momento. Denomios, ¿pero por qué todo tenía que ser tan difícil? ¿Por qué la vida no podía darles aunque fuera por una sola vez la certeza de que las cosas iban a ir bien? Toda esta situación estaba empezando a serle peor que el mismísimo infierno. Porque era dura y, por lo visto, inacabable.

Tomoyo trató por todos los medios de animar a Sakura, quién no paraba de lamentarse y llorar por su mala suerte. Se sentía como maldecida. Ella, una mujer que deseaba con todas las fuerzas de su corazón dar a luz a un niño y poder colmarlo con todo el amor que le podía salir del alma, tenía casi totalmente prohibido disfrutar de la dicha de ser madre junto al hombre de su vida, quién también anhelaba intensamente vivir la experiencia de cuidar y amar a sus propios hijos.

Esto era demasiado. Dios, ¿POR QUÉ?, pensó sintiendo que el alma se le arrastraba por los suelos.

Eriol dio unas palmadas de ánimo y consuelo en la espalda de Shaoran, quién no paraba de maldecir por lo bajo mientras hacía un impresionante esfuerzo para contener las ganas de romper algo y dar un puñetazo a una pared. Cuando creía que, finalmente gracias a Dios, iba a poder contemplar algún día a la mujer que amaba con su abultado vientre sabiendo que ahí crecía su bebé, resulta que de nuevo lo ponen en la misma situación que antes: que, probablemente, nunca podría llegar a ser padre de aquellos bebés que nacían de su semilla, crecían en el interior del cuerpo de la mujer que él había elegido como su madre y venían al mundo a través de ella.

¿PERO QUÉ DEMONIOS TENÍA QUE HACER PARA QUE LAS COSAS FUERAN TAL Y COMO TODO EL MUNDO QUIERE O ESPERA? Que él supiera, ni Sakura ni él pedían nada del otro mundo.

De vuelta en la mansión Li, Sakura, sin dejar de derramar lágrimas, no hizo ni el más mínimo caso de la lluvia de preguntas que le lanzaron Ieran y Hien y corrió escaleras arriba rumbo al dormitorio que compartía con Shaoran en aquella casa. Shaoran no se lo pensó dos veces para ir tras ella y, desde las escaleras, les gritó a Eriol y a Tomoyo una petición para que ellos les contaran a sus padres lo que había pasado en el hospital.

Sakura se lanzó a la cama y se abrazó a la almohada como si la vida le fuera en ello. Lloró desconsoladamente sin importarle que le oyeran sollozar tan fuertemente. No le hizo falta alzar el rostro para saber quién se sentaba en el borde de la cama junto a ella y le comenzaba a acariciar la espalda tratando de calmarla.

_ No llores, cielo_ murmuró Shaoran con voz tierna. Si ella supiera cuanto le dolía verla así_ Trataré por todos los medios de dar con algún cirujano profesional que pueda operarte lo más pronto posible.

Sakura sacudió la cabeza manteniendo el rostro aplastado contra la almohada.

_ Esto…esto no puede estar pasando…_sollozó Sakura_ Yo… yo creí que por fin había encontrado mi oportunidad. Creía que por fin todo iba a ir bien. Y resulta que…

_Y todo va ir bien, mi amor_ saltó Shaoran_ Todo va ir bien, tranquila. Tal y como tu dices, esta es tu oportunidad. Y lo conseguiremos, pequeña.

_No, Shaoran…_lloró_ ¿Es que no escuchaste lo que dijo el doctor?

_Si, cariño. Lo escuché todo. Absolutamente todo_ su voz se tornó más seria y más tensa_ Y se lo que estás pensando…

_No puedo hacerlo, Shaoran…_ gimió_ no puedo…

_Si puedes_ la cortó Shaoran con voz dura_ Y lo harás.

_ ¡No!_ chilló Sakura alzándose para encararlo_ No lo haré, Shaoran. No funcionará…

_ ¡Eso no puedes saberlo tú, Sakura! No vas a perder nada intentándolo. No me vengas ahora con esta cobardía de última hora. Te operarás, ¿me oyes? Y en cuando te des cuenta, tendrás el vientre enorme, alojando en su interior a nuestro hijo.

_ ¡NOOO!_ gritó Sakura llevando sus manos a las sienes_ No Shaoran, por favor, no podré hacerlo…

Shaoran maldijo mentalmente en chino mientras gruñía de impaciencia. Al instante tomó a Sakura de los hombros.

_Mírame_ ordenó.

Ella no lo escuchó. Cabizbaja, continuó llorando desconsoladamente.

_ ¡Mírame!_ gruñó Shaoran mientras le tomaba la barbilla con una mano, obligándola a mirarlo.

Sakura lo miró con sus ojos convertidos en un par de cataratas. A Shaoran le dio un vuelco al corazón. Tiró de ella y la colocó sobre su regazo.

_Todo va a ir bien, cariño_ le susurró tiernamente_ No tengas miedo, yo voy a estar contigo ¿de acuerdo? Superaremos esto juntos. Todo va ir bien. _ le besó la sien y la estrechó en sus brazos_ No llores…

Sakura se sonó la moqueada nariz mientras él la acunaba con ternura. Lo abrazó y escondió la cara en su pecho. Permanecieron así durante lo que parecieron horas, hasta que Sakura sintió que se rendía a su cansancio físico paulatinamente y, poco a poco, iba cayendo dormida en los brazos del hombre al que amaba con toda su alma.

_No puede ser. Oh, Pobrecita Sakura. Y mi pobre hijo_ sollozó Ieran.

_Sí. Sakura está muy dolida_ dijo Tomoyo triste_ Y Shaoran también aunque trata de disimularlo con su enojo.

_Me siento culpable_ dijo Eriol apesadumbrado_ Quizás debí decirles yo mismo mucho antes que, a lo mejor podrían recibir alguna noticia como esta…Pero es que ellos estaban tan ilusionados… y yo además esperaba que les dieran buenas noticias…

_Tú no tienes la culpa, hijo_ le dijo Hien dándole unas suaves palmadas en el hombro_ Es totalmente normal esperar buenas, eso es lo que todos esperábamos. Y por eso pensaste que mejor no valía la pena preocuparles... Además, conociendo lo temerosa que es mi nuera, de seguro le habría entrado dudas para ir al hospital si le hubieras prevenido antes de esa manera.

_Tiene razón, mi amor. Tú no tienes culpa de nada_ le dijo Tomoyo tomándole una mano.

Eriol le sonrió a su esposa y se llevó su pequeña mano a los labios.

Al instante, todos vieron ingresar en la sala a un excesivamente decaído Shaoran. Su expresión mostraba claramente el mal rato que habría estado pasando mientras lloraba su dolor junto a la mujer que amaba.

_ ¿Y Sakura?_ preguntó preocupada Tomoyo.

_ Está dormida. Se dejó caer por el llanto.

_Oh, pobrecita_ murmuró Ieran.

_Nos han contado lo ocurrido, Shaoran_ comentó Hien_ Comprendo como debes de sentirte. Y esa pobre muchacha también debe de estar pasándolo fatal.

_Sí_ confirmó Shaoran_ Está muy afectada por la noticia de que no hay garantías con la operación.

_Bueno, pero…se operará de todos modos ¿no? _ preguntó dudosa Ieran_ Aunque los médicos hayan dicho eso… no hay nada que temer ¿no es cierto? Puede que a lo mejor consiga quedarse embarazada después de la reconstrucción de matriz. Si no hay riesgo de muerte pues que lo intente. Nunca sabremos lo que sucederá si no se arriesga.

_El problema es…que ella está asustada_ murmuró Shaoran.

_Pobre Sakura_ suspiró Eriol_ Entiendo como debe de sentirse. Pero entonces, ¿ella no piensa…?

_ No_ interrumpió firmemente Shaoran_ No pienso permitírselo, Eriol. Moveré cielo, mar y tierra para encontrar a un especialista. Y cuando lo contigua, ella lo hará. Intentaré convencerla como sea. No dejaré que el miedo y la inseguridad la detengan.

Todos lo miraron asombrados.

_ ¿Entonces piensas seguir adelante, hijo?_ le preguntó Hien dedicándole una mirada de orgullo de padre.

_Por supuesto, padre. Voy a seguir moviendo lo hilos_ le respondió Shaoran compartiendo esa mirada con la que padre e hijo se entendían muy bien.

Hien avanzó hasta su hijo y cuando se colocó a su lado le dio unas fuertes palmadas en la espalda, indicándole que se sentía muy orgulloso de él.

_Bien. Puedes contar conmigo, hijo mío_ le dijo con una ensanchada sonrisa.


	13. Capítulo 13

Capítulo 13

Dos días después.

— ¿Estás de broma?

Sakura estaba descansando sobre una tumbona a la sombra de una palmera en uno de los jardines de la mansión Li, y Shaoran había ido a hablar con ella.

—El médico me ha asegurado de que no hay ningún inconveniente para que te operes en cuanto termine tu periodo. Que sería dentro de un par de días ¿Cierto?

Ella asintió.

_Bien. Pues entonces sólo hay que esperar al momento_ declaró Shaoran.

_No_ dijo ella con voz dura.

_ ¿No?

_No_ repitió.

Shaoran achicó los ojos y suspiró irritado.

_Sakura…

_No, Shaoran. No insistas. No lo haré. No funcionará.

Shaoran frunció el ceño y dijo:

—Mujer de poca fe_ masculló_ ¿Por qué tienes tanto miedo? —preguntó él sin poder creerlo_ No hay riesgo de muerte, Sakura. Sólo se trata de reconstruirte la matriz.

_Ya lo se_ replicó ella_ Pero no puedo evitarlo. Tengo miedo. No soportaría el hecho de que me operaran y me dijeran que a pesar de todo no voy a poder quedarme embarazada nunca. Ya tuve más que suficiente cuando me lo dijeron la primera vez. No podría volver a pasar por lo mismo una segunda vez. Trata de comprenderme, Shaoran_ bajó la cabeza.

Shaoran se sentó en el borde de la tumbona, le agarró la nuca obligándola a mirarlo y dijo:

—No permitiré que el miedo te eche hacia atrás. Siempre has sido una mujer muy valiente, cariño. Siempre te has enfrentado a cualquier cosa. ¿Por qué iba a ser diferente ahora?

—Porque nunca me he enfrentado a algo tan grande como esto—dijo ella dejando escapar una lágrima.

Shaoran le secó lágrima con el pulgar y le tomó la mano.

—Lo se, cielo. Y créeme que te comprendo. Entiendo tu miedo, pero eso no debe frenarte.

—No va a funci…

—Que no te escuche más diciendo eso_ le advirtió seriamente.

Ella se rindió. Suspiró y permaneció callada. Ya no sabía que más decir.

—He estado hablando con el médico_ continuó Shaoran_ Y me ha dicho que, tras varios intentos, ha logrado localizar al especialista. Se encuentra en Alemania. Me ha asegurado que podía volar aquí dentro de cuatro días para operarte.

Sakura lo fulminó con la mirada.

—No tienes derecho a llamarlo.

Shaoran la miró.

_ ¿Cómo que no? Yo diría que me sobran derechos. Eres mi mujer_ gruñó.

Ella lo miró boquiabierta.

_Además_ continuó Shaoran_ No estás en condiciones de reclamarme nada. Te recuerdo, cariño, que tú no tenías derecho a ocultarme tu problema _ contraatacó_ Es obvio que no tenías ni la más mínima idea de todo lo que yo sufría cuando te veía tan destrozada. Estuve pasando por un gran tormento mientras te veía ahogándote en tus propias lágrimas. Debiste confiar en mí y decirme lo que te ocurría, y no lo hiciste. Tuve que enterarme por tu padre y tu hermano.

—Tú sabes muy bien por qué lo hice. Y sabes perfectamente que no fue por cuestión de confianza.

—No estoy de acuerdo con tus razones. Debiste decírmelo. Esa es la verdad. Punto.

Ella miró los jardines de la mansión. Esto la estaba empezando a cansar.

—Dios mío, eres muy arrogante a veces, Shaoran Li.

— ¿Sólo a veces? —dijo él, hablándole al oído.

Ella rió sin poder evitarlo. Pero sabía que él se mostraba autoritario por el bien de ella. Shaoran le dio un beso en la sien. Y luego, de repente, la besó en la boca. Rápidamente, ella se apartó. Tenía que volver a la realidad.

—Una mujer normal podría darte hijos. Yo no podré hacerlo —dijo— ¿Para qué tomarse tantas molestias, Shaoran? Será inútil. Y yo no soy nadie para obligarte a estar conmigo y abandonar tu sueño de ser padre. Así como tampoco deberías permanecer conmigo sólo por compasión. No te lo permitiré.

¿Por compasión? ¿¡Por compasión?

Eso ya fue demasiando para Shaoran. Soltó varios juramentos en chino antes de agarrarla por la cintura inesperadamente y ponerla en su regazo. Le agarró la cara con una mano, de manera que ella no pudiera apartar su mirada. Estaba haciendo un impresionante esfuerzo para controlar las ganas de sacudirla hasta dejarla sin razón. Esta mujer sabía provocarlo mejor que nadie. Clavó en sus ojos verdes su mirada cargada de furia e irritación.

Sakura se quedó helada por la reacción de Shaoran, y estaba aterrorizada por lo que veía en esas iris color ámbar.

—Creí que todo eso ya había quedado más que claro la última vez que lo discutimos_ masculló_ No se va a anular nuestro compromiso, Sakura. ¡Entiéndelo de una maldita vez! No te vas a deshacer de mí. Tú no me obligas a nada. Soy yo el que decide seguir adelante con nuestros planes. Quítate de la cabeza esa ahora nueva y estúpida idea de que permanezco a tu lado sólo por compasión.

Ambos tenían una trabajosa respiración. Ella por el miedo que tenía por su reacción, y él por el gran control que estaba ejerciendo para que la situación no se le fuera de las manos. Cómo la última vez, pensó.

La miró fijamente, apretándola más contra su cuerpo.

_Grandísima tonta_ masculló_ ¿Por qué te amo tanto?_ hizo una pausa_ No debería tomarme tantas molestias por ti. No te lo mereces. Pero esa es la influencia que tú tienes sobre mí. Soy débil, y te quiero como un imbécil. _apretó los dientes_ He hecho el mayor esfuerzo de mi vida para lograr mantener el control y así evitar llegar tan lejos como la última vez.

Al decir eso último dirigió automáticamente la mirada hacia los brazos de ella, donde ya no había ni huella de las marcas que le hizo. Sakura se tensó aún más al recordar como Shaoran había perdido el control la última vez.

_Y gracias a ello, he llegado a veces a ser un auténtico blando contigo_ continuó mirándola de nuevo_ Y tú no haces más que complicar las cosas con tu testarudez. Bien, pues se acabó, Sakura. Se me agotó la paciencia. Las cosas van a cambiar. No se va a realizar tu voluntad. Sino la mía. Y si intentas dejarme, todo irá peor para ti.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

—No me dejarás, Sakura_ dijo simplemente.

—No estarás insinuando nada de secuestrarme y mantenerme encerrada ¿verdad?

A juzgar por su mirada presintió que había dado justo en el clavo.

—Oh, por favor, eso es ridículo, Shaoran. Tú no eres como tus autoritarios ancestros.

Él levantó una ceja.

— ¿Quién dice que mis ancestros eran autoritarios?

—Eran señores feudales, lisa y llanamente. Empleaban, si era necesario, métodos un poco ilegales para hacerse con un país, pero tampoco eran los pilares de la sociedad en los que se transformaron sus descendientes.

— ¿Estás diciendo que yo soy un señor feudal debajo de mi fachada de persona civilizada?

—No, sólo te estoy recordando que eres uno de sus descendientes civilizados.

—Si quizás_ dijo dudoso_ Yo habría estado de acuerdo contigo… antes. Porque en los últimos días, he descubierto un nuevo sentimiento de carácter primitivo en relación a ti, que me remite a mis ancestros con mucha facilidad…

—O sea, no niegas que está ahí.

—Sí. Y tú debes haberte dado cuenta, así que sabrás lo estúpido que sería dejarme.

—No me contradigas más, Shaoran Li. Si decido irme, me iré.

Hablaba en serio. Su mirada así se lo decía. Tal vez ella no descendiera de autoritarios señores feudales chinos, pero tenía una buena dosis de determinación japonesa, cosa que resultaba ser un excesivamente duro contrincante en un campo de batalla.

Shaoran tomó aire y la miró con una mirada apagada.

—No me dejes —le rogó él.

Ella se sorprendió más por esto que por ver que él mostraba su lado primitivo.

Esperaba otra de las muchas reacciones duras de Shaoran.

— Y si lo hago, ¿Qué harás tú, Shaoran? —preguntó ella.

—Sencillo. Seguirte.

Ella se rió por lo absurdo que sonaba aquello. Imposible. Ella lo conocía muy bien, y sabía que Shaoran Li era un hombre demasiado orgulloso para hacer algo así.

—Tus no serías capaz de algo así, Shaoran. Tú no te rebajarías nunca al nivel de ir tras de mí como un perrito abandonado.

—Hay una gran diferencia en tu comparación, cielo. Los perritos son inofensivos. En cambio, yo no. Así que no te confundas. Yo te seguiría.

—Pero…

—Ya te he asegurado que influyes demasiado poder sobre mí_ continuó como si ella no hubiera hablado_ Además de que te amo con toda mi alma. No te dejaré marchar.

Ella realmente podía marcharse si quería hacerlo. El problema era que él no se lo pondría nada fácil. Y ella no sabía si tenía la fuerza suficiente como para resistirse a él y a su propio deseo de quedarse a su lado.

Sin embargo, tampoco estaba segura de si tenía la fuerza suficiente como para acceder a un matrimonio en el que no podían tener la garantía de contar con la dicha de tener hijos. De formar una familia. Cómo ambos anhelaban tanto.

Le dolía. Le dolía demasiado. Y a él también de dolería en su momento.

—Por favor. Tienes que ser razonable, Shaoran.

—Sakura, cariño, eres tú la que no eres razonable. Es una tontería que te niegues a operarte por miedo. Yo voy a estar contigo, mi amor. Hasta el final, pase lo que pase ¿de acuerdo? Y te aseguro que también es un disparate que quieras dejarme con lo mucho que nos queremos, mi vida.

—Soy estéril, Shaoran_ dijo con voz rota.

_No, no lo eres_ replicó irritado_ Simplemente no puedes concebir fácilmente, que es diferente. No confundas dos cosas distintas.

_ Como sea. Diferentes o semejantes, ambas cosas dan el mismo resultado: no puedo darte hijos.

—El médico dice que el noventa por ciento de mujeres con tu problema pueden tener un hijo tras la operación.

—Pero ese noventa por ciento de mujeres no tenían seguramente una matriz tan deforme como la mía. Al contrario que ellas, yo no tengo garantía.

—Nunca hay una garantía para estas cosas, cariño.

—Pero tienes más posibilidades de tener hijos con una mujer que no tenga una matriz desfigurada e incapacitada para concebir.

— ¡No quiero otra mujer!_ explotó Shaoran.

—Eso es sólo sentimiento de obligación.

Él agitó la cabeza.

— ¡MADRE DE DIOS!_ no pudo evitar el grito. Luego tomó aire para volver a hablar calmadamente_ No es obligación, Sakura. ¿Cómo te lo hago entender? Eres la mujer que amo. Quiero que seas mi esposa ¿por qué insistes tanto en romper lo nuestro?

—Por ti. Por tu felicidad, Shaoran.

—No. Si te importara mi felicidad no te plantearías siquiera la idea de dejarme. Si eres mi esposa mi felicidad está más que asegurada.

Cabezota, pensó ella. No podía creer que fuera tan obstinado.

—No si yo no puedo darte hijos.

—No es nada justo que por eso eches a perder nuestra felicidad y nuestro amor, Sakura. Definitivamente no tienes ni idea de cómo me condenarías. Recuerda nuestro lazo. La manera en la que nos complementamos. Yo no podría vivir sin ti. Cada día sufriría más por tu pérdida, hasta que llegase el día en que no aguantaría más y me moriría del dolor y la tristeza.

Ella se tensó ante tal pensamiento.

—No hables de morirte.

—No hables de dejarme.

—No es lo mismo.

—No, es peor. Porque un hombre no puede elegir cuando morirá, pero tú estás hablando de matar nuestro amor y salir de mi vida.

—Por tu bien. ¿No lo comprendes?

—Te equivocas, no es por mi bien.

—Pero…

— ¡Deja de discutir conmigo, diablos! Tú me amas y me dijiste que si cuando te pedí que te casaras conmigo, Sakura Kinomoto. No voy a dejar que acabes con todo esto. No dejaré que me abandones.

—No puedes impedírmelo_ atacó ella.

—Sí puedo. Y lo haré. De todas las maneras que se me ocurran. Además, aunque te fueras, no me casaría con ninguna otra mujer. Tu ausencia no mejoraría nada. De una manera u otra no tendría hijos nunca.

—Cuando pase un tiempo, cambiarás de parecer —dijo con pena Sakura.

—No. Quizás no sea tan anticuado como para retenerte físicamente contra tu voluntad, pero no habrá otro matrimonio para mí, a no ser que sea contigo.

—Pero…

—No hay peros, Sakura. Déjalo ya, por favor.

—Quieres ser padre… —insistió ella.

Él sonrió y le puso la mano sobre el vientre.

—Y nada desearía más que fueras tú quien llevase a mis hijos en el vientre, pero podemos adoptar si no puedes tener hijos. Ya lo hablamos ¿recuerdas? Serás una madre estupenda una vez que te quites de la cabeza esta idea de dejarme.

_Oh, Shaoran_ sollozó ella.

—Ya he tenido bastante de esta conversación—la levantó cuidadosamente de su regazo y la dejó en la tumbona. Luego se puso de pie, la miró y dijo—: Eres la persona más compasiva que conozco, Sakura Kinomoto. Pero a pesar de ello, no te importa pisotear mis sentimientos y mis ideales. Por Dios, yo no me veo precisamente como una máquina de hacer niños, Sakura.

— ¿Cómo?_ exclamó ella anonadada.

¿Es que Shaoran había perdido la cabeza?

— ¡Yo no pienso en ti como en una máquina de hacer niños!

—Pero en el momento en que descubres que no puedes quedarte embarazada estás dispuesta a dejarme…

—No por mí, sino por ti —afirmó Sakura.

Él no quería dejarla, estaba claro. Ya fuera por obligación, orgullo o amor.

—No es por mí si eso va a hacerme un completo desgraciado.

— ¿Qué te deje te va a hacer un desgraciado?

— ¿Qué diablos crees que he estado diciendo todo el tiempo?_masculló.

Ella lo miró, totalmente insegura de qué decir.

—Di algo, Sakura.

—Estoy en estado de shock.

—Y eso me irrita. Dios, ¿Qué diablos he hecho para que pienses que el hecho de que tal vez no puedas darme hijos va a cambiar lo que siento por ti? —preguntó Shaoran desesperado.

—Nada. Ya te lo dije. Pero muchas veces me comentaste cuánto deseabas ser padre y colmar a tus hijos de amor.

—Tienes razón. Te dije muchas veces cuánto me gustaría ser padre. Pero has omitido un detalle: Tú. Te dije una y mil veces cuánto deseaba ser el padre de TUS hijos.

Él la miraba como si viese lo más bello que sus ojos han contemplado nunca.

Ella no quiso seguir conectada con esa mirada. La estremecía.

—Tú eres todo lo que siempre he querido en una mujer y más, cariño_._

—Pero no puedo darte hijos.

_Eso no es seguro del todo. La operación puede cambiar esa realidad.

—Pero no quiero llevarme otra desilusión. No soporto oír que nunca podré ser mamá_ murmuró poniéndose a llorar sin poder evitarlo.

_Serás mamá, mi vida. Te juro que lo serás_ le susurró mientras le secaba las lágrimas y la besaba en la sien_ Me voy a la biblioteca a trabajar. Tengo que ocuparme de un negocio importante. Te veré en la cena.

Dicho eso, Shaoran le dio un beso en la boca, se dio la vuelta y se marchó.

Sakura soltó un pesadísimo suspiro totalmente derrotada. Dios, como amaba a este hombre ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan tierno, tan atento y tan cabezota? Sin embargo por ello también lo amaba, entre otras cosas.

Definitivamente, no tenía más remedio que arriesgarse. Pero, ¿podría soportar por segunda vez el anuncio de que era una mujer carente de la capacidad para tener sus propios hijos? ¿Sería capaz de oír una vez más que nunca podría quedar embarazada? Cuando su médico se lo dijo por primera vez casi se sintió morir. Una segunda vez, lograría lo que no logró la primera: matarla. No. no iba a poder soportarlo, de eso estaba segura. De sólo pensarlo, los escalofríos le recorrían la columna.

De repente, se le vino a la mente el recuerdo de su padre y de su hermano. Seguía enfadada, pero tenía que admitir que los extrañaba. Ella nunca había tenido un choque tan fuerte con su familia, porque ellos siempre fueron una familia unida y feliz. Y ahora le estaba pesando la distancia y el hecho de estar enojada con ellos. Le dolía, le dolía mucho. ¿Estarían bien? ¿Sabrían ellos que ella no estaba en Japón, sino con la familia de Shaoran? ¿La extrañarían al igual que ella los extrañaba a ellos?


	14. Capítulo 14

Capítulo 14

Durante los siguientes días, Sakura pudo al menos disfrutar y aprovechar su visita a Hong Kong. Aquel viaje no tenía porque considerarse precisamente una "obligatoria excursión" hacia un lugar en busca de soluciones para los problemas. Sakura pudo, por primera vez desde que "se derribó su mundo a causa de la revelación de su desgracia", sonreír sinceramente cuando se lo pasó maravillosamente en un picnic que organizó una mañana Ieran para poder disfrutar en familia. Así como también se divirtió yendo de compras con Tomoyo y saliendo por las noches en citas románticas con Shaoran. Una noche la llevó al cine, otra noche a cenar, otra al teatro...cualquiera podría incluso jurar que, por lo menos durante algunos breves momentos, ella había olvidado por completo la cruda realidad en la que vivía. Y eso, era algo que a todos les daba un gran gusto, sobre todo para cierto hombre que consideraba a Sakura Kinomoto el principal motivo por el que debía seguir respirando cada día.

.

.

Sakura miraba una y otra vez, sin cesar, todas y cada una de las dimensiones de la enorme y nívea habitación. Sus ojos color esmeralda observaron más de una vez las cuatro blancas paredes, el inmensamente largo mueble blanco y azul claro sobre el que se hallaban todo tipo de utensilios para las necesidades del paciente: baso para beber y vaso para enjuague bucal, palangana, paquetes de pañuelos, termómetros, depresores linguales y un gran neceser que contenía todo tipo de material de higiene como jabón, papel, crema hidratante, toallas, peine, esponja… tras la, en su opinión bastante ancha cama hospitalaria vestida con blancas sábanas, la mayor parte de la pared era un alto y fino poyete azul claro, y sobre él había una larga lámpara fija a la pared blanca. Hacia su lado izquierdo de la cama, se hallaba un grande y cómodo sillón azul para el descanso del paciente y el pie de suero, y a su lado derecho, había una pequeña y peculiar mesilla de noche también blanca y azul que, por el momento sostenía un jarrón con tulipanes en agua, dando algo de adorno a la nívea y azulada habitación. Un poco más a lo lejos, cerca o pegado a la pared, estaba el resto del mobiliario: el carro-bandeja, el armario de las mantas de repuesto, el biombo y las tres sillas y el sofá, color azul, para las visitas.

No había que ser una lumbrera para reconocer que aquella era, claramente, una habitación privada. Cosa de Hien y Shaoran, pensó. Padre e hijo eran totalmente clavados en el detalle de dar lo mejor a su familia o a ellos mismos, y esta vez, habían querido que ella estuviera cómoda y tranquila, y que no soportara el típico jaleo de pacientes vecinos que se quejaran de sus males y las enfermeras que los atenderían. Y porque también, quizás, pensaban que así garantizaban más la intimidad entre ella con ellos.

Sakura pasó una mano por su camisón de media manga de algodón azul, captando su suavidad, y pensó que la ropa de hospital no era tan decepcionante después de todo.

Toc. Toc. Toc.

Sakura murmuró un "adelante", y al instante, vio la cabeza de Shaoran asomándose a la puerta. Él y su madre ingresaron en la habitación, sonriendo amorosa y paternalmente, y fueron hacia ella.

_ Hola cielo_ dijo Shaoran antes de tomarle el rostro con ambas manos y darle un breve beso en los labios.

_Hola_ susurró ella cuando se separaron.

_Espero que la habitación sea de tu agrado, querida_ terció Ieran.

_Oh, si. Está muy bien, gracias_ le respondió Sakura con una sonrisa.

_Mi padre está hablando con Ryo_ dijo Shaoran tomándole las manos_ Están asegurando los últimos detalles. Dentro de una hora te trasladarán al quirófano.

La sonrisa de Sakura se borró instantáneamente de su rostro. Él notó la tensión en su cuerpo.

_Tranquila_ murmuró él colocándole un mechón tras la oreja_ Todo va ir bien, cariño.

_Sí_ confirmó la madre de Shaoran_ No te preocupes, pequeña. El doctor Sunemaru es muy profesional y entregado en su profesión. Confía en él. Mi marido y yo siempre lo hacemos ya que lo conocemos muy bien. Además…_ Ieran colocó una mano sobre la de ella_ Todos estamos contigo, querida.

No todos, pensó ella consternada. Sin embargo, ocultó su tristeza y tan sólo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

_Tienes visita, cariño_ le comunicó Shaoran.

Ella lo miró extrañada. Eso si que no se lo esperaba. Sin saber por qué, sintió de repente una emoción en el pecho. Tenía un presentimiento.

_ ¿Quién?

_Mamá. Por favor, hazles pasar.

Ieran asintió y fue a abrir la puerta. Un par de segundos después, tres personas ingresaron a la habitación.

Sakura no sabía como reaccionar. Aquí, en Hong Kong, en su habitación, frente a ella, estaban su padre y su hermano tomado de la mano de su mujer, Kaho.

A Sakura no le gustó nada lo que vio en cuanto los observó fijamente. Fujitaka parecía cansado, estaba más delgado y unas palpables ojeras lucían bajo sus párpados inferiores. Touya tampoco se quedaba atrás en lo que a mal aspecto se refería. Estaba muy abatido y hasta miraba a su pequeña hermana como si tuviera miedo de que lo atacara si le hablaba. Y Kaho la miraba también con una expresión afligida en su rostro. Nadie dudaría nunca de que la amable mujer estaba muy conmovida por la situación de su cuñada.

Kaho se soltó de la mano de su marido y se acercó a ella.

_Hola pequeña. Me alegro mucho de volver a verte_ le dijo con voz dulce_ Llegué hace dos días de mi viaje de negocios y Touya me lo contó todo. No tienes idea de lo mucho que me costó creer que todo esto fuera verdad. Lamento muchísimo que estés pasando por todo esto, cariño.

Sakura sonrió con amargura pero también con gratitud.

_Gracias Kaho. Yo también me alegro mucho de verte.

Kaho se inclinó hacia delante y ambas se abrazaron fraternalmente. Cuando se separaron, Sakura se puso un poco alegre.

_Dime, ¿cómo están mis sobrinitos?

_Muy bien_ contestó su cuñada_ Souta sigue siendo tan travieso como siempre. Y Ami va a empezar a ir a la guardería dentro de dos semanas. Ambos están muy deseosos de volver a ver a su tía preferida.

Sakura rió encantada.

_Yo también deseo mucho volver a verlos. Hace bastante tiempo que no los veo.

_Pronto los verás. Yo misma te los llevaré un día a tu departamento.

_Genial.

Shaoran se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar.

_Os dejaremos solos. Nosotros estaremos fuera con Tomoyo y Eriol_ dijo refiriéndose a él y a su madre. Luego miró su reloj_ Dentro de cincuenta minutos vendrán para llevarse a Sakura y prepararla para la operación.

_Muchas gracias_ dijo al fin Fujitaka en un hilo de voz y logrando esbozar una gentil sonrisa en medio de su pesaroso rostro _ No se como agradecerles todo lo que hacen por mi hija. Díganle a Hien que pienso devolverle hasta el último yen que pague por los gastos médicos.

_ Lo haremos_ le respondió Ieran_ Pero puedo asegurarle que mi marido no se lo permitirá de ninguna de las maneras_ rió.

_Es verdad_ confirmó Shaoran_ Yo que usted, profesor, ni me molestaría en comentárselo siquiera.

Todos rieron suavemente. Sakura incluso sacudió un poquito la cabeza. Quien fuera capaz de llevarle la contraria a Hien Li era digno de una medalla de oro, pensó divertida.

Una vez que Shaoran y su madre abandonaron el cuarto, Sakura miró a su padre y a su hermano con incertidumbre.

_ ¿Cuándo habéis llegado?_ preguntó suavemente.

Por primera vez, desde que entró en la habitación, Touya habló.

_ Esta mañana temprano. Tomamos el vuelo de las seis de la mañana.

_Shaoran me llamó a casa hace cuatro días y me dijo lo de la operación_ dijo Fujitaka. Esbozó una dulce sonrisa y miró a Sakura con amor_ Si supieras lo feliz que me hizo saber que podrías curarte de tu problema, hijita mía…

_Daisuki datta ano uta_

_furui TEEPU no naka_

_chiisana KIZU iro aseta TAITORU_

_nijinda yoake_

Sakura notó una opresión en el corazón y sintió que las lágrimas acudían a sus ojos.

_Papá… _murmuró cabizbaja_ Yo…lo…lo siento mucho…

_Oh no, hija mía_ la cortó suavemente su padre acercándose más a ella_ No tienes que sentir nada.

_soshite mata kyou ga kuru_

_natsu no kaze o tsurete_

_narete yuku hibi no katasumi de_

_futo kodoku ni deau_

_Claro que sí_ dijo ella mirándolo con ojos brillantes. También miró a su hermano_ Yo os traté muy mal ese día. Incluso os dije que no quería volver a veros_ sollozó_ Yo…no lo dije en serio, de verdad. No sabía lo que decía…

_Shhh, ya lo sabemos, hija…

_jitensha de doko made mo_

_kaze o keru hayasa wasurenai_

Ella continuó como si no hubiera hablado.

_Y también debí preocuparos mucho cuando me escapé de esa manera. Quiero disculparme por mi comportamiento…_ una lágrima cayó por su mejilla_ Perdónenme, por favor…

_lalalala utaou sora o miagete_

_lalalala It's my life aruite yukou_

_watashi no chikara de susumu hate shinai kono michi o_

_Hija mía, no hay nada que perdonar_ murmuró Fujitaka tomándola de las manos con una suya y acariciándole el rostro con la otra, limpiándole la lágrima con el pulgar.

Touya también se colocó al lado de ella.

_Nosotros no te reprochamos absolutamente nada, hermanita_ murmuró acariciándole el pelo_ Ni te culpamos por la forma en la que reaccionaste. Fue un gran golpe para ti.

_kutsumo no kousaten itsumo mayou kedo_

_nagasare tari oikosare tari shite_

_ima o ikiteru_

_Hija, soy yo el que te tiene que pedir perdón una y mil veces por haberte ocultado la verdad. Cometí un gran error, lo sé. Pero es que no sabía si iba a ser capaz de soportar toda una vida verte sufrir por saber que no podrías ser mamá algún día…

_butsu karu koto mitomeru koto_

_otona ni natte mo wasurenai_

Sin poder contenerse, Fujitaka también lloró.

_lalalala utaou sora o miagete_

_lalalala It's my life aruite yukou_

_watashi dake no mono dakara jishin matte ii yo ne_

Sakura sintió que algo dentro de ella se rompía bruscamente. Su padre había sufrido tanto como ella, ahora lo sabía. Así como ella no fue capaz a hacerse a la idea de que era una mujer que no podía tener hijos, su padre había estado sufriendo en silencio durante todos aquellos años por el simple hecho de pensar que su hija adorada no podía ser mamá nunca. Y eso sin contar también el miedo que siempre había tenido cuando pensaba en como iba a decírselo y en como iba a reaccionar.

_umareta machi de yumemite kita_

_kujikeru tabi ni omoidasu_

_ano uta no you ni ima dekiru koto wa_

_sukoshi demo mae ni fumi dasu koto_

_Nunca paraba de pensar que esto es algo que tú no mereces por nada del mundo_ continuó_ Tú no, mi niña. Eres una mujer tan dulce, tan cariñosa… y tan maternal_ se limpió las lágrimas y sonrió con ternura_ ¿Sabes? Me recuerdas tanto a tu madre por ello…en ese aspecto, eres igual a ella…

_lalalala utaou sora o miagete_

_lalalala It's my life aruite yukou_

Las lágrimas cayeron por las mejillas de Sakura como si fueran un par de cataratas. Sin poder evitarlo por más tiempo, se inclinó hacia delante, soltándose del agarre de Kaho, quién hasta ese momento estuvo tomándola de un hombro con una mano y le acariciaba el pelo con la otra, y se abrazó fuertemente a su padre.

_lalalala utaou sora o miagete_

_lalalala It's my life aruite yukou_

_watashi no chikara de susumu hate shinai kono michi o_

Lloró desconsoladamente como una niña pequeña en los brazos de su padre, rogándole perdón con el llanto. Su vista se nubló por completo y cerró los ojos por el escozor que le provocaban las lágrimas. Su cordura viajó hacia su mente, donde las imágenes de los pocos recuerdos que tenía de su madre la asaltaron y se desarrollaron como una película. Sakura no recordaba haber necesitado tanto a su madre en algún momento trágico de su vida. Sin duda ella, más que nadie, comprendería el dolor por el que tanto sufría y vivía mortificada.

Touya se inclinó y se agregó al abrazo compuesto por su padre y su hermana. Ahí fue el momento en el que a él también se le saltaron las lágrimas. Kaho contemplaba la escena, conmovida hasta más no poder, y extendió sus manos para acariciar la cabeza de su marido y tomar del hombro a su suegro, ya que Sakura se encontraba encerrada entre los brazos de los dos hombres y no podía tocarla apenas.

_watashi no chikara de susumu hate shinai kono michi o_

Permanecieron así por lo que pareció una eternidad y en cuanto se calmaron, oportunamente, tocaron a la puerta. Ésta se abrió y todos vieron aparecer en el umbral a Shaoran, quién pareció captar rápidamente la situación al ver como la familia se abrazaba y sonrió conmovido.

_Llegó la hora_ fue todo lo que se le ocurrió decir.

Dos enfermeras empujaban la camilla de Sakura por los pasillos, atravesando varias puertas dobles, rumbo al quirófano. A su lado, la seguían su padre, su hermano, su cuñada y Shaoran, quién la tenía tomada de la mano con los dedos entrelazados. A lo lejos, Sakura divisó junto la puerta de entrada al quirófano a Tomoyo, Eriol, Ieran, Hien y, al lado de éste, un hombre peliazul oscuro y ojos grises vestido con bata blanca y unas carpetas bajo el brazo. Parecía de la misma edad que Hien, pero era bastante guapo. El doctor Sunemaru, dedujo. Ya le habían hablado antes de él. Si mal no recordaba, le contaron que Hien y él se conocieron en la universidad y se hicieron amigos inmediatamente. Y a pesar de que él estudió Medicina mientras que Hien se orientó hacia la carrera de Economía, ambos siempre permanecieron juntos dentro del mismo grupo de amigos, e incluso cuando Hien e Ieran y el doctor y su mujer eran novios, salieron los cuatro juntos en varias ocasiones.

_Al fin llegáis_ comentó Hien antes de fijar su mirada en su futura nueva hija_ Sakura, te presento al doctor Ryo Sunemaru, mi mejor amigo. Él es quién va a realizarte la operación. Puedes confiar plenamente en él, es todo un profesional.

_Exageraciones_ protestó el médico con humor mientras le tomaba la mano a Sakura_ Es un placer conocerte Sakura, por favor llámame Ryo.

_Es placer es mío, Ryo_ dijo Sakura gentil.

_Bueno, en este caso no exagerabas nada, Hien. En efecto, tu hijo tiene mucha suerte_ rió, mirando a Shaoran.

Todos rieron a carcajadas. Sakura tan sólo se limitó a sonrojarse. Aunque notó que las gracias de Ryo lograron calmarle un poco los nervios, cosa que agradeció mucho.

_Muy bien, pasemos adentro. Ya todo está preparando_ anunció Ryo.

Tomoyo se acercó a Sakura para abrazarla fraternalmente y besarla en la mejilla.

_Tranquila Sakura. Todo va a ir bien. Todos estamos contigo.

_Así es_ confirmó Eriol_ Buena suerte, Sakura.

_Gracias_ dijo ella en un hilo de voz, conmovida.

Una vez más, los contempló a todos, uno por uno. Y todos le sonreían. Todos le animaban en silencio a través de sus miradas de afecto. Sus ojos verdes se iluminaron y empezaron a brillar. Ella no estaba sola, de eso no le cabía ni la más mínima duda.

Ryo fijó su mirada grisácea en Sakura y le dedicó una sonrisa un tanto paternal.

_ No tengas miedo, pequeña. No hay peligro.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, aunque seguía insegura. Sin poder evitarlo, apretó la mano de Shaoran, quién se inclinó y dejó su rostro muy cerca del de ella.

_Todo irá bien. Confía en mí_ le susurró con voz tierna y ronca.

Sakura clavó sus ojos esmeraldas en aquellas brillantes iris color ámbar y le sonrió amorosamente.

_Te amo_ dijo él.

_Yo también te amo_ respondió ella.

Shaoran posó sus cálidos labios sobre los suyos y la besó con todo el amor y toda la pasión que le ardía en las venas. Sakura se perdió totalmente en las sensaciones y no llegó percatarse de cuanto tiempo duró el beso hasta que Shaoran lo rompió suavemente. En cuanto se dio cuenta, todo lo siguiente, sucedió como a cámara lenta: la camilla se movió, adentrándose en un lugar oscuro, su brazo se estiró y notó como su mano se soltaba de la de Shaoran, abandonando el calor de su piel.

Shaoran sintió un extraño y doloroso vacío en cuanto vio como se llevaban a la mujer que amaba a esa oscura habitación. Era la hora de dejar todo en manos de Dios y del destino. La voz de Touya irrumpió sus pensamientos y lo trajo a la realidad.

_Li.

Shaoran volteó a mirarlo empezando a ponerse tenso. Quién sabría con que le iba a venir el impertinente de su cuñado ahora. Grande fue la sorpresa que se llevó cuando lo vio extenderle la mano.

_Quisiera darte las gracias por amar tanto a mi hermana_ le dijo con un brillo de sinceridad en los ojos_ Nunca pensé que diría esto…pero pienso que nadie es más digno de ella que tú.

Shaoran, totalmente anonadado, hizo un gran esfuerzo para no dejar que la mandíbula se le cayera de la impresión.

_Sé que es un tanto apresurado, pero…_ continuó Touya empezando a curvar sus labios para formar una sonrisa_ Bienvenido a la familia…mocoso_ masculló en broma, provocándolo.

Una batalla más vencida, pensó Shaoran victorioso. Se rió y estrechó la mano de su cuñado fuertemente, pero sin provocar daño. Si Sakura los viera en estos momentos se volvería loca de la alegría, de eso estaba completamente seguro.

A lo mejor podía no llegar a molestarse de nuevo si volvía a llamarlo _mocoso_. Podría considerarlo un apodo cariñoso muy peculiar de su cuñado, pensó.

.

.

Sakura mantenía la concentración en un punto del negro techo, tratando de permanecer sorda ante la voz de Ryo dando órdenes a las enfermeras y ante el ruido que éstas hacían con los utensilios médicos o con sus propios movimientos.

_Todo irá bien, _oyó decir, de repente, a una dulce y aguda voz, sobresaltándola.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Sakura vio sobre ella, en el techo, a una mujer bella, de largos y morenos cabellos y ojos verdes como esmeraldas puras. La miraba con su más tierna sonrisa maternal.

Su madre.

Sus ojos se humedecieron y el corazón comenzó a martillearle en el pecho. Su madre estaba allí con ella, pensó emocionada.

En cuanto fue consciente de un tacto sobre su rostro, vio que una enfermera le estaba poniendo una mascarilla, y a los pocos segundos, sus fosas nasales iniciaron la inspiración del fármaco inductor del sueño que le llegaba a través de ella.

La sensibilidad comenzó a abandonar su cuerpo, y también su conciencia empezaba a perderse. Sólo quería dormir.

Todo irá bien, se dijo a sí misma sin dejar de mirar a su madre. ¡TODO IRÁ BIEN!

Paulatinamente, comenzó a cerrar los párpados y, tras una última mirada hacia su madre, tan sólo quedó la completa oscuridad y el profundo silencio. El mundo y la realidad se desvanecieron totalmente.

.

.

**CANCIÓN: IT****´S MY LIFE**

**ARTISTA: CARD CAPTOR SAKURA MOVIE 1**

**EN CONSIDERACION DE MARY:**

**MARY QUERIDA, NO TE PREOCUPES, EL FINAL ESTA MUY CERCA. A ESTAS ALTURAS QUEDA TOTALMENTE FUERA DE LUGAR QUE PIENSES QUE VA A SER UN LONG FIC. AUNQUE ESO SI, LO DE QUE TENDRÁ MUCHA EMOCIÓN NO TE LO VOY A NEGAR JEJEJE. NO SE TU, PERO SI TE SOY COMPLETAMENTE FRANCA HASTA YO MISMA LLORO POR LAS PROPIAS ESCENAS QUE ME INVENTO JAJAJA**

**NO TE VOY A DECIR CUANTOS CAPITULOS QUEDAN (ESA NO ES INFORMACIÓN CONFIDENCIAL EJEJEJE) PERO SI TE VOY A DECIR QUE EL FINAL ESTA MÁS CERCA DE LO QUE TE PUEDAS IMAGINAR. QUIEN SABE, IGUAL Y EL PROXIMO CAPITULO ES EL DEL FINAL WAJAJAJA SALUDOS ^^**

**ESTO YA VA PARA TODAS ADEMAS DE MARY: **

**SEAN BUENAS. YA NO QUEDA MUCHO TIEMPO. ¡VENGA ESOS REVIEWS! JAJAJAJA ^^**


	15. Capítulo 15

Capítulo 15

El día no podía ser más perfecto.

Los rayos del sol brillaban en medio del cielo azul claro totalmente carente de nubes. La temperatura era excelente y el aire soplaba suavemente, proporcionando unas agradables brisas cuyo contacto con el rostro hacía sentir una maravillosa sensación de paz y alegría al propio espíritu.

De esa manera, no era de extrañar que la multitud de personas que se hallaban sentados, formando dos filas con un pasillo central entre ellos, ocupando el eje central de la más sofisticada belleza del enorme jardín de la majestuosa Mansión Li, estuvieran tan relajados y suspiraran disfrutando de la brisa primaveral de ese día tan hermoso y, como bien se había mencionado desde un principio, perfecto.

Perfecto para una boda.

Una suave melodía nupcial llegó a los oídos de todos los invitados, e instantáneamente, todos ellos voltearon el rostro hacia la doble puerta de entrada de la casa al jardín. Los murmullos de admiración no podían haber sonado más alto. Una, según el punto de vista de cualquiera, hermosa y radiante princesa, con el vestido más bello que toda mujer y todo hombre hubiera podido contemplar alguna vez en su vida, comenzó a avanzar por el pasillo abierto entre las dos filas de sillas ocupadas por los invitados, mostrando su siempre dulce y bonita sonrisa y unos ojos que poseían unas esmeraldas de lo más brillantes, mostrando así la felicidad y la emoción que la embargaban. Su brillante pelo castaño estaba peinado en un semirecogido con unos rizos perfectamente definidos y su no tan abundante maquillaje lucía en su rostro resaltando sus ojos verdes y sus rosados labios.

Un hombre muy guapo, castaño y ojos del color del ámbar, vestido con un elegante traje de sastre, permanecía petrificado frente al reverendo, con sus ojos fijos en la hermosa novia que cada vez estaba más cerca de él. Su esposa, pensó con el corazón lleno de amor y emoción.

Cuando ella llegó junto a él, ambos se miraron por un breve momento a los ojos con todo el amor que les saturaba el alma y el corazón. Voltearon hacía el pastor y éste, con una amable inclinación de cabeza, dio comienzo a la ceremonia. No mucho tiempo después; tras la declaración de los votos matrimoniales por parte de los novios y el intercambio de anillos, sellando la eterna unión entre ambos; el reverendo, colmado de orgullo, dijo por fin la frase tan esperada por todos…

Sobre todo por los novios…

_Señoras y señores, ante ustedes y con mucho gusto, les presento al Sr. y a la Sra. Li.

Los invitados abandonaron su asiento y aplaudieron con energía y alegría, gritando todo tipo de felicitaciones y el "¡Viva los novios!" con un entusiasmo de lo más impresionante. A la novia se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, y el novio sonría sin césar sintiendo que sus ojos también se humedecían. Paulatinamente, acercaron sus rostros y sus respectivos labios casi desaparecieron al fundirse en el apasionado beso que ambos se dieron, ocasionando el incremento de los aplausos y los gritos por parte de los invitados.

Bajo el cielo azul, iluminado por los dorados rayos del sol en ese espléndido día de primavera, y con los rosados pétalos de los cerezos cayendo como si tuvieran complejo de arroz, la pareja recién casada se besaba como si no existiera nada ni estuviera nadie a su alrededor.

_SHAORAN LI Y SAKURA KINOMOTO YA ERAN MARIDO Y MUJER. _

El gran día había llegado una semana después de la última visita de Sakura y Shaoran al médico. Ryo fue en el que les atendió, como bien había hecho en las otras consultas. Tras la operación de reconstrucción de matriz a la que Sakura se había sometido dos meses atrás, ella tan sólo recibió estrictas órdenes de reposo absoluto por parte de Ryo. Y Shaoran bien se ocupó de que así lo hiciera. Hubo varias veces en las que Sakura pensó que iba a acabar volviéndose completamente loca por permanecer todo el día sin hacer nada y no poder moverse apenas.

En la primera consulta, tres semanas después de la operación, a Sakura le retiraron los vendajes y le examinaron las heridas exteriores. Según Ryo, la raja que proyectaba la evidencia de la operación, había cicatrizado considerablemente, y por ello, le retiraron los puntos. Lo único que le quedó a Sakura fue una casi perfecta imitación de una cicatriz típica de una cesárea y no desagradaba tanto a la vista. Al menos, a Shaoran no le importaba en absoluto lo que veía en aquel vientre, y así lo demostró con los tiernos roces que le dio a la cicatriz mientras le sonreía a la mujer que amaba. Sakura no pudo evitar conmoverse por su gesto. Sin embargo, según había declarado Ryo, en esos momentos aún era muy pronto para realizar radiografías y comprobar los resultados internos. Sin ninguna opción, de mala gana, Sakura y Shaoran se resignaron y tan sólo se limitaron a esperar impacientemente a la próxima consulta.

Dos semanas después, acudieron de nuevo al hospital y Sakura fue sometida a todo tipo de pruebas. Tras ello, a Sakura y Shaoran de nuevo les tocó esperar un plazo más para que Ryo y sus colegas pudieran examinar los resultados detalladamente y, en su momento, por fin darles un ultimátum del estado de Sakura. Y así fue, a los cinco días que siguieron. Según los resultados, tal y como había supuesto Ryo una vez cuando concluyó el proceso quirúrgico en su momento, la operación había sido un verdadero éxito y la tan gravemente deformada matriz de Sakura había sido restablecida maravillosamente. Ryo, casi enorgulleciéndose de su gran talento, declaraba con grandísimo entusiasmo lo bien que le había sentado la reconstrucción de matriz a Sakura, e incluso juró que lo de ella, gracias a este procedimiento, era prácticamente una matriz nueva.

Pero para desgracia de ambos, y sobre todo de Sakura, ningún examen médico podía confirmar con certeza que, a pesar de que la matriz ya era de físico absolutamente normal, ello suponía que ya estaba dotada de la capacidad para concebir un feto.

Eso sólo se podía ver sólo si, a lo largo del tiempo y gracias a los innumerables intentos, ella quedaba embaraza.

Sin poder evitarlo, la angustia consumió a Sakura. Aquello era precisamente lo que ella tanto temía y hacía que se pensara dos veces el hecho de dar el paso de la reconstrucción de matriz. El apretón de manos de Shaoran fue suficiente señal para saber que, ahora era el momento de mantener la fe hasta el final. Cuando volteó a mirarlo, vio en sus ojos marrones la determinación absoluta y la advertencia de "nada de lágrimas, lamentaciones o pésimas esperanzas".

Por una vez, ella hizo caso de su optimismo, y no agachó la cabeza. Shaoran tenía razón. Ella siempre había sido valiente y había enfrentado a los problemas con firmeza y sin permitir que nada la frenase. Tomó la decisión de mantenerse firme, no llorar más y, de manera positiva, esperar el tiempo que hiciera falta, mientras que a la vez, rogaba con todo su corazón que nada le fallase una vez más.

Ahora lo único que debía de importarle, era el gran paso que ella y el hombre que amaba iban a dar dentro de muy poco tiempo. Aquello que ambos habían estado esperado desde que hacía tanto.

Haciendo regresar su mente al presente, Sakura separó suavemente sus labios de los de Shaoran. Sin borrar en algún momento su dulce sonrisa sólo para él de su rostro, lo miró a los ojos buscando de alguna manera alguna evidencia de que todo cuanto se desarrollaba a su alrededor fuese verdad, y no un simple sueño.

Shaoran Li, su esposo, pensó ella feliz hasta más no poder.

_Te amo_ murmuró él con los ojos brillantes de amor.

_Yo también te amo_ susurró ella acariciándole una mejilla.

Se besaron brevemente antes de voltear sus rostros hacia los invitados, quienes aún no paraban de aclamarles.

En cuanto se dio cuenta, Sakura fue rodeada por un par de brazos.

_Felicidades, hijita mía_ le murmuró su padre con lágrimas en los ojos_ Espero que seas inmensamente feliz, tal y como tú te lo mereces.

_Gracias papá_ murmuró Sakura esforzándose por retener las lágrimas en sus ojos_ Créeme, ya soy muy feliz.

Ella observó como su marido recibía los abrazos de sus padres.

_Hijita…

Sakura miró a su padre.

_Ambos sabemos perfectamente que ella también está aquí_ susurró ahora sin lágrimas y con su gentil sonrisa de siempre_ Acompañándote en este día tan especial para ti.

Sakura sintió que no iba a poder aguantar las lágrimas. Para su sorpresa, lo consiguió y pudo ensanchar aún más su sonrisa.

_Claro que sí, papá_ susurró y lo abrazó de nuevo. Luego elevó sus ojos al cielo_ Claro que sí…

En medio del cielo azul, confirmando las palabras de su padre, ella vio al hermoso ángel de cabellos negros y ojos verdes que le sonreía con infinita ternura maternal. Estaba tan bella y tan alegre como siempre lo fue.

_Gracias,__ mamá.__Gracias__ por__ estar__ siempre__ a __mi__ lado,_ dijo mentalmente Sakura mirando a su madre en el cielo mientras derramaba una solitaria lágrima por uno de sus ojos.

Su madre asintió con la cabeza, le lanzó un beso y desvaneció su imagen en el aire. En ese momento, Sakura se limpió con cuidado la lágrima y se soltó del abrazo de su padre.

Le llegó el turno a su hermano de abrazarla, y ella lo recibió encantada. Luego le siguieron los abrazos de Kaho, Eriol y Tomoyo. Sakura abrazó fuertemente a su amiga y, susurrándole al oído, le volvió a felicitar una vez más por su embarazo. Sin poder evitarlo, los recuerdos del momento en el que supo la buena noticia acudieron a su mente. Apenas media hora antes de la boda, Tomoyo no pudo aguantar más las ganas de compartir esa alegría con su mejor amiga y, mientras la ayudaba con el vestido, le había comunicado alegremente que estaba embarazada de tres meses. Sakura la colmó de felicitaciones y, sin contener sus impulsos, más de una vez pasó la mano por el vientre aún plano de su amiga. Se alegraba mucho por ella y, para su sorpresa, no se desanimó ni sintió celos de Tomoyo tal y como se habría esperado de ella misma.

No. Bien al contrario, al saberlo, sintió tan sólo la típica envidia de toda mujer que desea ser madre también.

Para cuando a Sakura le tocó abrazar a los padres de su marido, ella observó sorprendida que, tras el abrazo de su padre, Touya le estrechó gentilmente la mano a Shaoran y luego, voluntariamente, lo jaló para abrazarlo fraternalmente. Riendo, Shaoran le devolvió el abrazo y, juntos, se intercambiaron golpes en la espalda. Ella se sintió inmensamente feliz por lo que vio. Finalmente, Sakura intercambió unos últimos abrazos con Fuutie, Shiefa, Fanren y Feimei, las hermanas de Shaoran, y también de sus respetivos maridos.

Hien se puso al lado de Fujitaka.

_Al fin el gran día_ murmuró el padre del novio_ Míralos, son verdaderamente felices.

_Sí. Lo son_ confirmó Fujitaka mientras observaba a su hija siendo abrazada amorosamente por su yerno_ Shaoran es un gran hombre. Como padre, me siento feliz al saber que mi hija está en las mejores manos.

Hien rió suavemente.

_Si. Yo estoy muy orgulloso de él. Y también da mucho gusto por tu hermosa y maravillosa hija.

Fujitaka ensanchó más su sonrisa y volteó a ver a Hien

_ Por cierto _ dijo_ Ahora que por fin podemos conversar tranquilamente, me gustaría decirte algo, Hien.

Él miró a Fujitaka con rareza.

_ Muchas gracias por todo_ murmuró suavemente_ ¿Sabes? Si te soy totalmente sincero, aún no se como me dejé convencer para que no te insistiera más respecto al hecho de devolverte todo el dinero que invertiste en la operación de mi hija.

Hien sonrió mientras sacudía la cabeza y le puso una mano en el hombro.

_No hay nada que agradecer. En serio. Ahora es mi hija también, amigo mío_ dijo firmemente con total sinceridad. Luego vaciló unos segundos_ Bueno, en verdad, lo es desde el primer momento en que se comprometió con mi hijo. Ella es sin duda una mujer maravillosa. Y Shaoran no podía haber encontrado a otra mejor. Fue todo un placer, créeme.

Fujitaka asintió con la cabeza y le dedicó su mirada más gentil.

_ Además, ¿No se supone que entre la familia no debe de existir la deuda?_bromeó Hien.

Fujitaka rió.

_Cierto, amigo mío.

Ambos padres se estrecharon la mano firmemente.

Una hora después, tras concluir con el banquete, llegó el momento de que los novios llenaran el ambiente de la pista de baile de puro romanticismo. Tomados de la mano, Shaoran y Sakura fueron hasta la pista de baile y comenzaron a bailar en cuanto comenzó a sonar la suave pieza. A los pocos minutos, se vieron rodeados por varias personas, varias de ellas matrimonios jóvenes, como Tomoyo y Eriol y las cuatro hermanas de Shaoran con sus respectivos esposos, quienes mantenían su mirada sobre ellos en un gesto de admiración por su amor.

En la mejor parte de la pieza musical, los novios ofrecieron una espectacular escena con un apasionado beso. Los aplausos dijeron por si solos el éxito que tuvo el momento de la romántica escena. Shaoran apretó más a Sakura contra su cuerpo y profundizó el beso lo más que pudo.

_ ¡Oye mocoso, sin pasarse ¿eh?_ se le oyó gritar a Touya.

_ ¡Si Shaoran, reserva algo para la noche de bodas!_ chilló ahora Eriol.

Shaoran apartó los labios de su esposa y miró a su cuñado y a su padrino de bodas con el rostro torcido antes de dirigirles una mirada burlona. Sakura se sonrojó hasta la raíz del pelo y fulminó con la mirada a su hermano y a su mejor amigo. Al voltear la cara y ver la expresión del rostro de su esposa, Shaoran se aguantó la risa sin éxito. Todos los que rodeaban a los novios estallaron también en carcajadas, excepto Tomoyo y Kaho, quienes se limitaron a abrir la boca en forma de O por la osadía de sus maridos. Ambas se miraron un momento para compartir una mirada de perversa complicidad y, al unísono, asintieron con la cabeza y pasaron instantáneamente a la acción. Kaho clavó con todas sus fuerzas su codo en las costillas de su esposo, haciendo que éste abriera los ojos como platos y apretara los dientes para callar el aullido de dolor que se quería escapar de su boca. Tomoyo, en cambio, aprovechó sus altos tacones de aguja de diez centímetros y pisó con fuerza y sin piedad el mocasín de su marido. Eriol torció el rostro del dolor, murmuró en voz muy baja un pequeño juramento dirigido a los tacones altos e hizo un gigantesco esfuerzo para controlar el impulso de ponerse a saltar sobre una pierna mientras se agarraba el malherido pie.

Ahora fue Sakura la que no se aguantó la risa y les dio las gracias a su cuñada y a su mejor amiga con una mirada cómplice. Shaoran también se rió echando la cabeza hacia atrás, y también todos los presentes se desternillaron al ver el "castigo" que recibieron aquellos dos insolentes.

Varias horas después, los novios abandonaron la Mansión Li, despidiéndose con la mano de sus familiares y amigos, y se dirigieron al aeropuerto con destino a su Luna de Miel.

Aquella iba a ser una experiencia única y de lo más agradable, pensó Sakura compartiendo una mirada de complicidad con su marido, quién la miró con picardía y le sonrió con burla.

.

.

Ocho meses después…

_Es increíble como las cosas han cambiando tanto y ahora seamos todos tan felices_ dijo Tomoyo antes de bajar la mirada hacia su hijo, al cual, estaba alimentado con su biberón.

_ Desde luego, mi amor_ murmuró Eriol besando su sien. Luego se sentó detrás de su mujer de manera que ella quedara entre sus piernas.

_Pero aún queda mucha más felicidad por llegar_ declaró Shaoran antes de girar el rostro hacia su esposa, quién estaba sentada a su lado y tenía entre sus brazos a la hija de Eriol y Tomoyo, dándole el biberón.

Sakura miró a su marido con su dulce sonrisa de siempre y asintió con la cabeza. Luego miró de nuevo a Kana y observó como succionaba la tetina del biberón como si la vida le fuera en ello. Que comilona, pensó riéndose.

Elevó sus ojos verdes al cielo azul pensando que no podía ser más feliz ¿qué mejor manera de pasar un día tan bonito como ese que yendo de picnic con su marido junto con sus mejores amigos y sus ahijados? Además, el aire limpio del campo la relaja y le sentaría muy bien a su estado, pensó.

El sonido de un berreo infantil la sacó de sus pensamientos y dirigió su mirada hacia los brazos de Tomoyo, donde observó a Keita, el mellizo de Kana, llorar por haberle sido retirada de su boquita la tetina de su biberón.

_ ¿Cómo? ¿Aún quiere más?_ rió Shaoran.

_ Mi hijo tiene mucha hambre_ dijo Eriol riendo.

Sakura retiró el biberón de la boquita de Kana, provocando que ésta soltara un gorjeo y se uniera al llanto de Keita.

_Y tu hija también_ dijo Sakura carcajeándose.

Los mellizos Keita y Kana, a sus dos meses habían desarrollado un gran apetito. Aún no se habían acabado del todo sus biberones pero, Sakura y Tomoyo sabían perfectamente que debían apartarles el biberón de la boca de vez en cuando ya que, como succionaban con tanta fuerza, podían llegar a atragantarse. En cuanto les dieron el biberón otra vez, ambos bebés se callaron y se limitaron a succionar las tetinas.

_Son verdaderamente unos tragones_ bromeó Shaoran.

Eriol soltó una carcajada.

_Pues habrá que ver cómo sale el tuyo, amigo_ dijo socarrón.

Sakura miró a Shaoran y le sonrió con ojos brillantes. Shaoran le devolvió la sonrisa y luego giró su rostro para dedicarle a Eriol una mirada que él jamás olvidaría.

_Eso es lo de menos, amigo mío_ Shaoran volvió a mirar a su esposa_ Lo importante es que va a venir.

Y dicho esto, Shaoran retomó de nuevo con aquellas dos manos que no había apartado en ningún momento del cuerpo de Sakura, las caricias que había dejado de ejercer sobre su abultado vientre de siete meses de embarazo.

Sakura parpadeó rápidamente para retener las lágrimas que habían acudido a sus ojos. Nunca, en toda su vida olvidaría alguna vez aquel maravilloso día en que la completa felicidad volvió de nuevo a su vida gracias a la noticia que Ryo le dio en su consultorio. Tanto ella como Shaoran no pudieron evitar las lágrimas de felicidad ese día.

_ Les doy mis más sinceras felicitaciones, chicos_ había dicho con orgullo el gentil médico_ Lo han conseguido. Según los exámenes, ya van dos meses de embarazo.

Tras las palabras de Ryo, Sakura rompió a llorar instantáneamente, y a los pocos segundos, fue consciente de que Shaoran la había alzado en brazos y estaba riendo y llorando mientras daba vueltas con ella en el aire.

Su sueño, por fin, se había cumplido. Y lo que era aún más asombroso, todo ocurrió durante el mes que realizaron su inolvidable viaje a Bora Bora.

¡HABÍAN CONCEBIDO A SU PRIMER HIJO EN SU PROPIA LUNA DE MIEL!

Bora Bora significaba en tahitiano "Primer nacimiento".

Sakura nunca olvidaría aquel simbolismo que poseía el lugar de su mágico viaje de bodas con su deseo más profundo del corazón, e incluso pasaría el resto de su vida dándole las gracias al hombre que amaba por aquel amoroso y bello gesto de su parte. Dios, cada vez amaba más a ese hombre si eso era posible.


	16. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

Shaoran aparcó su coche frente a la puerta de su garaje. Una vez cerrado el auto, oprimió un botón del pequeño mando que colgaba de su juego de llaves y cerró la gran cancela que rodeaba su lujosa casa. Menuda comodidad suponía la tecnología moderna, pensó totalmente complacido. En lugar de ir directamente hacia la puerta principal para entrar a la casa, dio un pequeño rodeo y se dirigió hacia el jardín de atrás. Caminó unos pocos metros hasta llegar a la alberga cercada y, tal y como esperaba, allí los vio a los dos, y sin perder más tiempo caminó a grandes zancadas hacia ellos.

Cuando aquellos pequeños deditos mojados le tocaron la cara, a Shaoran se le llenó el corazón de amor. Totalmente empapados después de jugar en la pequeña piscinita que él mismo había construido con sus propias manos, sus hijos, Nadeshiko y Hien, eran casi tan preciosos para él como su amada esposa.

Los pequeños habían comenzado a gritar eufóricos en cuanto vieron llegar a su padre y, sin pensárselo dos veces, salieron de su piscinita para correr hacia él.

Shaoran los tomó a ambos en brazos, sin importarle que le mojaran el elegante traje de dos piezas color azul marino, y los colmó de besos. Los miró a ambos con gran adoración y casi le parecía mentira que los tuviera entre sus brazos. Su hija, Nadeshiko, tenía cuatro años, y era una preciosa niña con un pelito lleno de ricitos castaños y unos ojos color chocolate, como los suyos. Pero era la réplica exacta de su bella madre. Y su hijo Hien, de dos años, era un niño hermoso con el pelito castaño, igual que su hermana, pero poseía los brillantes ojos verdes de su madre. Y era la réplica exacta de su padre. Shaoran los amaba con locura.

Y amaba, con todas las fuerzas de su alma y de su corazón a su esposa, la hermosa y valiente mujer que los había tenido en su vientre y les había dado a luz, regalándole a él la dicha de ser padre no una, sino dos veces. Por ahora, pensó feliz. Él había estado en los partos, apoyándola todo el tiempo a pesar del miedo que lo abrumaba en esos momentos y de la rabia y el coraje que le provocaba ver a su mujer pasar por tanto dolor con tal de traer a sus hijos al mundo. Pero nunca la dejó sola, y jamás lo haría.

Abrazó a Hien, que era para él su campeón, y fijó su chocolateada mirada en su preciosa Nadeshiko. Su hija, era la niña de sus ojos, y tanto para Sakura como para él, Nadeshiko era especial por el hecho de que ella fue la que los hizo padres a los dos por primera vez, y la que les dio la felicidad que todo padre siente al tener a su primer hijo. Ella fue, para ellos, el clímax de su dicha después de todo lo que habían pasado. Un verdadero regalo del cielo. Ni Sakura ni él olvidarían nunca lo felices que fueron cuando oyeron los primeros llantos de su hija segundos después de que viniera al mundo.

_Papito_ dijo la pequeña con su vocecita suave_ ¿Por qué me miras así?

La sonrisa de Shaoran se ensanchó aún más, y casi sentía que las lágrimas venían a sus ojos. Soltó a su hijo y le acarició las húmedas mejillas a su hija.

_Te miro, mi princesa…cómo todo papá mira a la niña de su corazón_ le respondió Shaoran mirándola con amor infinito.

La niña sonrió y se abrazó al cuello de su padre. Él la estrechó entre sus brazos y le acarició la espaldita.

_ ¡Mami!

Shaoran reaccionó inmediatamente al grito de su hijo y alzó el rostro. Hien corría hacia la hermosa mujer que se acer caba a ellos caminando entre los rosales del jardín. Su rostro estaba iluminado por aquella sonrisa, sólo para él, y Shaoran no recordaba haberla visto más hermosa antes, embaraza de su tercer hijo.

Hien se abrazó a las piernas de su madre, y ella, le acarició el pelito y los hombros. Si no fuera por su estado, lo habría alzado en brazos y se lo habría devorado a besos, como siempre solía hacer.

Shaoran dejó a Nadeshiko sentada sobre el césped para mirar a su mujer a los ojos, lleno de amor. Ya eran cuatro años de matrimonio y la vida no podía ser más maravillosa.

—Mia mamá, aí ta papá —dijo Hien señalando a su padre mientras caminaba tomado de la mano de su madre.

Sakura lo miró. Su dulce sonrisa casi le roba el aliento a Shaoran.

—Estás preciosa, mi cielo_ susurró él antes de tomar su rostro entre sus manos y besarla.

Ella le devolvió el beso y le echó los brazos al cuello.

—Hoy has vuelto muy pronto, mi amor—le dijo sin dejar de sonreírle.

—Si_ susurró mientras la tomaba de las caderas_ El negocio que tenía pendiente para hoy ha acabado antes de lo esperado. Y como nada me retenía en la oficina, me vine a mi casa. Con mi familia.

Shaoran la llevó hacia la mesa del jardín, bajo un enorme cerezo. Nadeshiko se llevó a su hermano de la manita hacia una toalla tirada en el suelo, a la sombra de otro enorme cerezo, donde había un montón de juguetes.

—Ha sido un excelente negocio. Los beneficios que ofrece son fabulosos—le contó Shaoran, sentándose y colocándola a ella sobre sus rodillas para poner una mano en su abdomen de seis meses de embarazo—. Gracias a él, la empresa va a prosperar considerablemente en el futuro.

_ ¡Que bien! — rió Sakura, enterrando la cara en su cuello—. Me alegro mucho, mi amor.

_Y tú, ¿cómo estás, mi cerezo? —preguntó él, buscando sus labios y acariciando su abultado vientre—.Te he echado mucho de menos.

—Tonto —rió Sakura, sobre sus labios, su corazón lleno de feli cidad. Nunca había siquiera imaginado que pudiera existir un amor así_ Sólo has estado cuatro horas fuera de casa.

—No importa. He estado pensando mucho en ti. Me moría de ganas de volver a casa para estar contigo y con los niños.

Sakura lo besó apasionadamente, demostrándole así lo que significaba para ella aquellas palabras que había pronunciado su marido.

_ ¿Te das cuenta de cómo ha ido mejorando nuestra vida?_ preguntó Shaoran cuando se separaron.

_Si_ dijo ella en un susurro_ Y todo después de no poder tener hijos…

_Olvida eso, amor mío. Ya pasó. Tenemos dos hermosos hijos_ dijo mirando hacia donde estaban Nadeshiko y Hien_ Muy pronto, tres_ bajó la cabeza para besar el vientre de su mujer_ Y si tú quieres, más adelante, muchos más.

Sakura le dedicó la mirada más dulce y amorosa que pudo.

_Serán todos los que tú quieras, mi vida. Después de haber tenido que vivir una vez pensando y, difícilmente aceptando, que nunca podría tener a tus hijos, yo estoy dispuesta a darte todos los que tú quieras.

_Eso también depende de ti, amor mío. Adoro a nuestros hijos, pero a ti te amo más que a la vida misma, y no me hace ninguna gracia ser testigo de todo lo que tienes que pasar para traer a mis hijos al mundo.

Ella le acarició el rostro.

_Puedo con ello, mi amor. Tú no te preocupes por eso. Todas las mujeres pasan por lo mismo que yo para tener a sus hijos.

_Lo sé. Pero no me gusta nada, mi cerezo_ le dijo, muy serio.

Cada vez que mostraba su preocupación por ella, a Sakura se le enternecía el corazón. No podía creer la consideración de él hacia ella. Como lo amaba.

_Soy tan feliz, Shaoran_ le susurró emocionada _Si ahora estamos viviendo todos estos momentos tan felices es todo gracias a ti_ se puso un poco seria_ Si de mí hubiera dependido todo, tú y yo no estaríamos ahora aquí_ volteó a ver a sus hijos_ Ni ellos tampoco. Y los amo tanto… Pero tú nunca te rendiste, mi amor_ dijo mirándolo a él de nuevo. Sintió que las lágrimas acudían a sus ojos_ Incluso sabiendo que a lo mejor ni Hien ni Nadeshiko pudieran llegar a existir algún día, tú nunca te rendiste y jamás permitiste que te dejara.

_Porque tú vales la pena, mi cerezo_ le susurró Shaoran mirándola con unos ojos destellantes de amor profundo_ Ya te lo aseguré muchas veces. Sólo contigo mi felicidad existe. Tú eres estrictamente imprescindible en mi vida para que pueda ser feliz. No podría vivir sin ti.

_Ni yo sin ti_ le aseguró ella_ Nuestro lazo nunca se romperá, mi amor.

_No. Nunca. Siempre voy a necesitarte_ le dijo besando brevemente sus labios_ Siempre voy a desearte y sobre todo siempre voy a amarte. Y seremos felices. PARA SIEMPRE.

La sonrisa de Sakura se ensanchó aún más, y luego le tomó el rostro con ambas manos para mirarlo seriamente a sus chocolateados ojos. Él vio que las esmeraldas de sus ojos brillaban.

_Te amo_ susurró.

_Y yo a ti, mi vida_ le dijo él_ Yo también te amo.

_I am a Dreamer...Hisomi Power..._

Y dicho esto, sus bocas se unieron en un apasionado, tierno y amoroso beso. Un beso en el que casi pretendían intercambiarse el corazón y el alma. Porque cuando dos amantes se besaban colmados de felicidad, se besaban mejor que ninguna otra vez.

_Watashi no sekai  
>Yumeto koito uan de dekiteru<br>Demo so soobo, shinai mono  
>Kakureteru hazu<em>

Minutos después, los dos sintieron tirones de sus ropas, lo que hizo que se separaran.

_Sonani mu kau kiiro  
>Yoori anatawo<br>Maazugu mitsumeteru_

_Papito, báñate con nosotros_ pidió la pequeña Nadeshiko.

Shaoran le acarició los ricitos.

_Más tarde, princesa. Acabo de llegar del trabajo y necesito descansar. Voy a estar con mamá un ratito ¿de acuerdo?

_ ¿Mamita estás llorando?_ preguntó la niña mirando preocupada a su madre_ ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te encuentras mal otra vez?

_Mitsuketaina, Kanaekaina  
>Shitu yiru, Soreda kede, oerarenai mono wanai<em>

Sakura se conmovió por la preocupación de su hija. Sabía que le decía eso porque le había visto muchas veces quejarse de algunas contracciones que le daban y de los sucesivos dolores de cabeza que le venían últimamente por el cansancio. Era evidente que su hija estaba siempre muy pendiente a ella a esas alturas de su desarrollado embarazo. Pero no le extrañaba nada. Cuando estuvo embarazada de Hien también estuvo igual.

_Utai youni...Kizuki no youni_

_No, mi pequeña. Estoy muy bien_ le respondió colocándole un húmedo ricito tras la oreja.

_Omoiga...subete wo kaede yu hou yu  
>Kiito...kiito...Otomo ku kurai...<em>

_Pero estás llorando _ insistió la niña.

_Mamá llora porque es feliz, princesa. Nada más_ terció Shaoran acariciándole la mejilla.

_Si mamá llora, hay que darle un besito.

_I am a Dreamer...Hisomi Power.._

Miró a su hermano, quién asintió con la cabeza.

_Mataminu sekai  
>Sokore na mina maateitemo...<br>Mooshimo risoto, shina antemo  
>Osome ma shinai<em>

Y dicho esto, la niña rodeó la silla y se colocó al lado de su madre. Con sus pequeñas manitas tomó suavemente la cara de su madre y le besó la mejilla. A los pocos segundos, Hien ocupó el lugar de su hermana y también besó a su madre.

A Sakura le dio un vuelco al corazón. Tuvo que hacer un impresionante esfuerzo para no llorar aún más. Ella misma le había enseñado a sus hijos que cuando alguien lloraba, un tierno besito hacía que se sintiera mejor y dejara de llorar. Y por eso, lo habían echo con ella. Y ella no pensaba defraudarlos. Tomó aire y suspiró felizmente.

_torita shi ma katze minori  
><em>

_ ¿Estás mejor, mamita?_ preguntó Nadeshiko.

_na mi oshi de yuku..._

Sakura miró a sus dos hijos con adoración y les rodeó los hombros con sus brazos, intentando abrazarlos.

_Kyorokare ashi de neto..._

_Mucho, mucho mejor, cariño. Muchas gracias.

_Tsukaetaina, Sakarekaina...  
>Kono youni, hitutsu deke<br>Mosooso ire haru atashi_

Shaoran conmovido hasta más no poder, sentía que el corazón le iba a estallar de tanto amor. No podía creer la ternura de sus hijos. Como los amaba. A los tres. Bueno, a los cuatro, pensó mirando el abultado vientre de su mujer. Casi podía sentir que iba a llorar él también. Pero pudo contenerse. Elevó su chocolateada mirada al cielo pensando que, definitivamente, la vida no podía ser más maravillosa.

El sonido de una vocecita lo trajo a la realidad.

_A tipita de mamá tá mu gande_ señaló Hien acariciando suavemente el abdomen de su madre.

_Iro i youni, hoshi no youni_

Sakura rió suavemente.

_Si ¿verdad? Tu hermanito está creciendo muy rápido, cariño.

_Shi isada hikari de kedore su kaua  
><em>

_ ¿Y cuándo vendrá el hermanito, mamá?_ preguntó Nadeshiko.

_Mooto, mooto,_

_Muy pronto, corazón_ le respondió su madre mientras se acariciaba el vientre_ Muy pronto.

_Tsu you ku na ri kai_

Y tras esas palabras, Shaoran abrió los brazos y los niños se situaron entre ellos, permitiendo que se estableciera un fuerte, largo y amoroso abrazo familiar.

_Kekutari no rai, kaanoo sei kakoukoni aru  
>Kono teri...<em>

Tres meses después, con tres kilos, treinta y tres gramos y cincuenta y tres centímetros de largo, nació el pequeño Keishi Li, un niño precioso y sano de pelito castaño chocolate y ojos marrones. Y con él mismo, trajo aún mucha más felicidad para todos.

Una felicidad bien asegurada y que nunca se acabaría, pues nunca más, ninguno de ellos, iban a volver a pasar por el sufrimiento que así supone LA FELICIDAD PERDIDA.

_Mitsuketaina, kanaekaina  
>Shitu yirou soredakede, oerarenai mono wanai<br>utai youni, kisuki no youni...  
>omoiga, subete wo kaede yu hou yo<br>Kiito...kiito...  
>Otomo ku kurai...<em>

**Fin**

**CANCIÓN: I AM DREAMER**

**ARTISTA: CARD CAPTOR SAKURA**

**BIEEEENNNN!POR FIIIIIIIIIIIIN! **

**LLEGÓ LA HORA CHICS. LA HORA DE DEJAR EL ÚLTIMO REVIEW. EL DEFINITIVO, EN EL CUAL SE DICE TODO. ABSOUTAMENTE TODO: CRITICAS, ALABANZAS, MOMENTOS PREFERIDOS, MOMENTOS PEORES, APROBADO, SUSPENSO…EJEJEJEJEJE OK YA ME ESTOI PASANDO UN POCO.**

**ESPERO QUE EL FINAL HAYA SIDO DE VUESTRO AGRADO.**

**QUIERO DARLES LAS GRACIAS A TODOS/AS AQUELLOS/AS SEGUIDORES/AS QUE ESTUVIERON CONMIGO MIENTRAS EL FIC ANDABA EN PROGRESO, APOYANDOME Y ANIMANDOME GRACIAS A SUS REVIEWS Y ESPERANDO PACIENTEMENTE CADA CAPITULO. **

**SÓLO POR ELLO, LES DEDICO A TODOS USTEDES ESTE FANFIC CON TODO MI CARIÑO ^^**

**FUEN UN ENORME PLACER ESTAR CON USTEDES Y ME DIO MUCHISIMO GUSTO HABERLES HECHO DISFRUTAR CON MI HISTORIA Y HACEROS SENTIR TODO TIPO DE EMOCIONES. **

**DE CORAZÓN, MUCHAS GRACIAS ^^**

**CON MUCHO CARIÑO. CRISTINA ^^**


End file.
